Phoenix Falling
by Firesword
Summary: Two lives entwined together by Fate; one life marked by Fire the other lives with it. Phoenix had destroyed the Old World to prevent Evil gaining access to the OtherWorlds. Will the realms of Valdemar be safe or will the illusion of peace shatter?
1. Prologue

********   
Prologue   
******** 

Phoenix was just an ordinary girl whom had just graduated from tertiary school. However, things drastically changed when she had wakened up one morning and felt an irresistible urge to go out and look at the sky. When she did, she was trapped by an overwhelming fear and Saw the World differently. She saw herself as something else but in an instant, the feeling was gone and she convinced herself that it was just her imagination. She isn't what she thought she had Seen; she's just a plain ordinary girl going out to work. 

Then, she started having dreams. Three figures were constantly present in her Dreams, a young man infused with golden light, a tall lady with raven black hair and eyes of deep midnight and stars and a man with a blue aura dressed in white. They began to teach her and to reawaken her buried memories for her service was in dire need. 

Evil had begun corrupting the World, but their presence had become more prominent. They had one goal to achieve; which is to find the Phoenix and destroy it for the Phoenix is the one thing that had kept the balance between Good and Evil. 

The World was struggling to keep herself together but then Demons had begun to walk upon the earth and had sown the seeds of Evil. The survival of Mankind of this World is secondary to the importance of protecting the Other Worlds from the corruption. The Phoenix had bargained with the Gods. Those that could be saved will go to the Other Worlds that needed their expertise. The Gods appointed several people in each country to be responsible for tagging uncorrupted people and to assign them to the Other Worlds. The group that Phoenix was in charge of happened to be the last to be Gated out of the country to the mystical realms of Valdemar. 

Several of Phoenix's friends, including herself were Chosen and they were brought back to Haven to begin their training. Phoenix found herself crushed with grief due to the death of a loved one, but accepts it eventually. Meanwhile, she begins to involuntarily fall in love with a man, who seems to have a heart of stone. And so begins her journey to live a new life and to do something meaningful with it.   



	2. Part I: Passage

*********   
**Chapter 1**   
********* 

_I hurt. My body hurts. God, what a headache._ Phoenix opened her eyes slowly, flinching away from the light. To her surprise, she found her younger brothers crying uncontrollably and rushed straight to her when they saw her that she was awake. Feeling a little bewildered by their behaviour, she looked and found her mother and sister, eyes wide with frantic. 

"What…what happened?" she managed to croak out. 

"You were struck by lightning," Sue, her elder sister said in a hushed voice. As if her words were a password, she recollected her dreams in an instant. 

_Light. Pure magical energy infused through her soul, bringing her to the OtherPlace. Three Beings stood before her; a man suffused with golden light, a dark-complex lady, with eyes of midnight black with stars, another man, dressed all in white, with a glowing blue aura. They told her things and she absorbed their words into her soul._

Phoenix was aware of the lightness of her body and was astonished to see locks of silver hair tumbled over her right shoulder. Shooing off her brothers, she got up into a sitting position. _What in the name of all Gods happened to my hair?_ Getting up shakily, she was bemused when her sleeping pants dropped off from her waist. 

"I can't lost that much weight!" she demanded incredulously. Her cry was abruptly cut off when someone knocked on the front door. Everyone stood motionlessly and Phoenix gave a careful probe. To her relief, it was just her boyfriend, Gabriel. 

"Sis, open the door quickly. It's my boyfriend." She said hastily, grabbing up a towel and dashed unsteadily towards the bathroom. 

Sue opened the door and motioned Gabriel in. 

"Is she all right?" he asked worriedly, looking around for Phoenix. 

"She's okay. She's bathing right now." 

Gabriel waited impatiently in the kitchen, waiting for his girlfriend to emerge from the bathroom. He was shocked speechless when she finally came out, looking very much like a drowned Persian kitten at the moment. Regaining his composure, he embraced her warmly, not caring that his clothes were getting wet. 

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head. 

"Let me get dressed," she murmured in return and he let her go, watching her disappear into her bedroom and firmly closed the bedroom door. 

Gabriel went ahead to the living room and lay down on the couch. He had changed drastically over the past fortnight or so, he looked at the world with fewer skepticisms and now watched everything and everyone around him carefully. How it happened? It was when Phoenix did something so extravagant that it was impossible not to believe her. Finally, she got out from her room, wearing a blue dress that he had bought for her three years ago. _She looks great, and her silver eyes are so unique,_ he thought proudly, watching her with a smile. He continued watching her combing her hair. Little did they know, that this was the last time they will ever spent time together again. 

********** 

A little group of people had assembled in an isolated Church. Rayden was arguing heatedly with Phoenix. 

"I don't care! She's coming with us!" he insisted rudely. 

"Okay! Whatever! I'm not going to waste my breath!" she raised up her hands in defeat. 

"The rest of you, listen. You guys have to head out to West Coast by eleven a.m. No matter what. I've been assured that your passage will be safe. Go now." She said hoarsely. Silk looked at her in bewilderment. 

"Don't look at me like that! I wish you people had taken the time to read books," she halted, as a series of cries resonated through her soul. The carnage had started; beginning with her own family. 

"Get moving!!!" she gave a strangled cry, then dashed through the doorways of the Church. When her friends rushed towards her, to their amazement, she was nowhere in sight. 

********** 

She soared above the city, heading towards her home. She knew with a deadened certainty that her parents were already dead. She suppressed a keen that was tearing at her throat; she did gave an anguished cry when she saw the Demon hurtling Gabriel's body against the wall. She heard several sickening cracks and dived madly towards the Demon, finally engulfing the creature with solid Fire. Returning to her human form, she knelt beside her boyfriend whom was held on by the man in whites. 

"_He hasn't enough time, Lady_," the man's voice echoed hollowly. 

_: Dear, I'm sorry for everything. :_ Gabriel whispered in her mind, and she choked back a sob. 

_: Please, dear, hang on. :_ She thought back frantically, trying to Heal him but was blocked by the man. She looked at the man tearfully, but he shook his head. 

_: Take care of yourself, and get the hell out of here quick. Do what you have to. I love you. :_ He said, face scrunching with effort and pain. 

_: I love you too. : _She steeled her heart from her grief and nodded at the man. He looked at her with pity, then gently, He led Gabriel away, leaving an empty husk of human flesh and bones. Clamping down her sorrow, she used her Fire to burn the bodies of her parents and her boyfriend, created an urn, and Translocated their ashes into it. She handed it to her sister. Quickly she hugged Sue and her two brothers. Five Demons appeared and made a grab for the two young boys. Phoenix carelessly incinerated them with blue fire. 

"Inter their ashes for me, and Sis take care of these two and yourself, okay?" Phoenix said tiredly, her voice tight. Carefully she built a portal where the Seleighe was waiting patiently for the arrival of the mortals. 

"Hurry!" Phoenix urged them, as she Felt the Hordes of Demons coming in their direction. No doubt they had felt the disturbance of the Portal. 

Her sister grabbed both of brothers and ran towards the Portal, getting to the other side in an instant. The youngest of the brother looked back towards the Portal, hand stretched out to Phoenix. 

_: I love you guys! Don't forget that! :_ And she closed down the Portal. She felt something slice at her back and winced sharply when a Demon held a rapier in its hand, grinning maniacally at the trapped girl. Demons were crowding all around her now, and the only way out, was that if she jump straight over the ledge. 

_Think you're going to have me for lunch? Forget it!_ She thought murderously at the unwholesome Evil. Using one Demon as a stepping block, she jumped, quickly transforming herself to her true form before she decorated the carpark with her blood. Using her Mage-Sight, she flew towards one of the Gates that the Gods had erected so survivors could proceed on to the OtherWorlds. The Demons below shrieked insanely as she glided above them. They had discarded off their human disguises and were roaming all around creating havoc. 

_Damn, they're too damn close to the Gate. This is going to get me killed._ She blurred to her human form and shouted furiously at the group that was frantically running towards the pulsating Gate. 

"Guys! Can't you sprint any faster?" she shouted. 

"We're trying to, Phoenix!" Hazel screamed back. "We're trying very hard!" 

One Demon managed to launch itself onto her back, and she stumbled. She gasped in pain when hundreds of teeth bit on down her flesh. She called up an image of a sword and impaled the side of the Demon with it. The Demon got off her back, whimpering, but only after it managed to leave behind its many teeth at her back. 

"_He was so gorgeous, did you know girl? And he moaned with pleasure when we played. He never moaned when you are playing, hasn't he?_" the Demons taunted her. She stood rigidly and remembered Gabriel's words. _I'm sorry for everything._ Ruby's screams managed to snap her out, and she looked back at the Demons defiantly. She lashed out bolts of fire around the Demons that managed to surround her group of friends and shielded the group hard. 

_Why must the Gate be so damn far?_ Absently, she activated the Gate. She then turned her attention inward, and the Phoenix emerged, spreading Her fiery wings wide. 

"_They have passed through the Gate._" A voice echoed in her mind. _Finally._

She incinerated the Demons by the dozens when they came too close to the Gate. She shut the Gate down and destroyed the nexus that she used as an anchor. That caused a major explosion alone. The Phoenix cried out its grief as it soared upwards until she was far out in the Galaxy. She build another Gate on the opposite side. With amazing speed she plunged down, passing through ozone, demons, earth, molten fire, earth, demons and ozone again. 

A rumbling sound was heard and echoed eerily in the Galaxy. Because of the vacuum that she had created, miniature asteroids began plunging down into the Old World and in matter of moments, the World was torn apart, blasting off to bits. Exhausted, the Phoenix tumbled down into the Gate, automatically shutting off when she had passed through. 

She stumbled from the Gate, her eyes watering at the sudden flare of light. Carefully, she disguised her wounds tightly, and stopped enough of the bleeding. She searched for her friends. A crowd of white had seemed to gather around the area. She finally noticed them, all huddling under the shade of a great oak tree. She managed to get as far as into the shade before collapsing on her feet. _Gods, I'm as wobbly as jelly._

"You guys all right?" she asked, gasping for breath. All of them nodded vigorously. Dian seemed to be on the verge of a major case of hysteria. 

Phoenix warned sharply, "Don't start screaming now. Scream at your own place and time. My nerves are only good up to a certain point right now." 

A murmur of voices penetrated Phoenix's hearing foggily. One by one, her friends started to stand up. Hazel finally understood that she couldn't stand without help, motioned Wayne and together, they held her up and leaned on them comfortingly. A group of pure white horses stood a few feet away from them. Kai, Silk, Terrence, Rayden, and Ruby walked jerkily towards them, as if in a trance. Three of the white horses separated themselves from the main group and sauntered towards the group still remaining in the shade of the oak tree. Silk gave an exclamation, but Phoenix wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, she focused her eyes tiredly at a graceful, muscular Companion that seemed to be leading the other two. 

_: I Choose you, sister. I've been waiting for you to turn up for quite a while. :_ He said, pausing only a few inches from her face, his deep blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. 

_ : My name is Feralas; that's a Karsite name. It means Storm. :_ He added. 

"So which one do you want me to call you?" she asked him in a soft voice. "Feralas or Storm?" 

_: Storm, it's a lot more shorter than Feralas, and a great deal more masculine. :_ He Sent back to her. Phoenix was drawn into the depths of her Companion's eyes, knowing in her heart, she'll never be truly a loner again. 

A tall, storky man approached them carefully, accompanied by his own Companion, and another who wore gray leathers but accompanied by another Companion. 

"_They're called Heralds, sister_." A familiar male voice echoed in her mind, but she noticed that it wasn't Storm who said it. 

Silk and the rest had receded back into the shade of the tree; it was a little crowded since the Companions were huddled close to their Chosens, and waited for Phoenix to take action. 

_: The behaviour of my friends seriously puzzles me. Why am I the one to take charge? :_ She thought to her own Companion. Storm just shook his head and snorted. 

"I wonder if they even speak Valdemaran," the bird-like man muttered under his breath but Phoenix heard him clearly. 

"Don't worry," she said, pitching her now-hoarse voice loud enough for the two middle-aged men to hear. "I think we do speak your language." 

"That makes my job easier," the same man replied with a wry smile for the group. Phoenix liked the man immediately, but her heart clenched uneasily as she examined the solemn-faced man. 

"I have to ask you this. How did you know we were coming?" Phoenix asked the Herald suspiciously. 

"About two days ago, this lot of Companions demanded to be saddled, but what's more puzzling was that our own Companions insisted on having an escort for them. Secondly, there was a man, a butler rather, that informed us the Lady of the Maxwell House has come back to reclaim her place." The Herald looked specifically at her archly. 

"I had forgotten about that," Phoenix swore. Storm looked at her quizzically, "Nothing I can't handle, Storm." She ignored the incredulous looks of the two Heralds. They clearly hadn't expected her to accept being Chosen calmly. 

"Phoenix, do you really know what's happening to us?" Silk whispered urgently. Phoenix nodded, not replying as she heard someone shout in the distance. 

"Lady Phoenix! Lady Phoenix!" a young man, seemingly in his mid-twenties came running towards her, bowed charmly to her, much to the amusement of all. 

"Stop that," she chided the man. "And stop calling me Lady. I haven't been called that for so long now, it's bound to creak every time I turn round," She continued, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "Who's in charge of the county?" 

"The senior Lord Nolvine, Lady." 

_:_ _Lord Mithren Nolvine? He's a good one, the man is. He takes good care of the villagers that's working for him. Your county has prospered well in his care. :_ Storm informed her. 

"Then I see no reason why he shouldn't continue handling the business. I'm afraid that we're going to be very much busy in being students, _again_." She told the young man. 

"All right, miss. Thank you, Lady." The man said profusely. 

Suddenly, the wound that was made by the Demon's rapier seemed to sting. She gasped, and the bird-like Herald stepped forward in concern. She waved him off, and asked "Is there any place that we can take shelter? I don't think I can go on without resting." She confessed. 

_: You've used up all of your reserves. :_ Storm Broadcasted his thought accusingly at her. 

"No choice Dearheart," she said, rubbing her temple tiredly. She tried to keep her expression bland when the solemn-faced Herald gave her a penetrating look. The man turned to look at his Companion. 

"Might as well," the Herald in Whites, shrugged, looking at the newly-Chosens. 

The Herald whose face looked much like a devastating hungry wolf spoke lowly, "There is a Temple not far from here. There, you and your friends may rest." 

"How far is far?" Phoenix asked in a tired voice. Some of her friends looked just about ready to cry. 

"I'm just as tired as you are, but in the Temple at least they will let us wash up a bit," Phoenix said, carefully moving forward to mount her Companion. 

_: Don't be absurd. :_ Storm chided her, and lay down on the ground and waited until she was seated on him securely before getting up. 

"Sorry," she murmured to her Companion, one hand resting on his head. 

_: At least, she isn't as stubborn as you were. :_ Kantor sent a thought to his Chosen, Sending him images of the time when Alberich had gotten hurt badly, and was still keen on mounting himself up on Kantor. Kantor was feeling a little peevish today. Kantor had argued that he should at least wear Formal Whites for this occasion, but Alberich had stubbornly refused. 

_: You don't seem to have any effect on the girl, even when you scowl at her so. :_ Kantor observed. The gray-clad Herald gave a dark look at his Companion, but refused to respond. He mounted silently, and headed off, leading the way. 

_: Do you think we can go double? :_ Phoenix said to her Companion. 

_: Oh, I had forgotten that some of you are not Chosen. I don't see any problem. By the way, Silv, you weigh almost nothing. Didn't expect you to be so _small_. :_ Storm said, shifting his muscles a little. Phoenix rolled her eyes towards the sky. 

"Hey, Isabel, come on up," Phoenix called to her friend. Her friend looked dubiously up and down the Companion, but bravely set her foot in the stirrup and mounted gracefully on Storm. 

"You have a good seat," Phoenix complimented her. Then she counted heads and found that only Edwin was still on the ground. 

"Don't worry about it lass," the Herald in Whites said to her, smiling kindly. 

_: Which way did he go? :_ Phoenix asked Storm. 

_: Which way who went? :_ Storm asked back, turning his head to give her a sidelong look. 

_: That implacable-looking Herald, :_ she described, _: What's his name anyway? : _They set off with a gentle walk, Isabel holding on to her waist lightly. 

_: That's Herald Alberich. He's a Karsite and is also the Weaponmaster, but retired. He only teaches the advanced students. His Companion's Kantor. : _Storm replied, and soon they saw the Herald's back and a solid-looking Temple loomed up in the distance. Isabel sat silently behind her, and she piped out a question when she's sure that Phoenix wasn't communicating with Storm for the moment. 

"You know, I'm as glad that we didn't walk. I don't think I could even walk steadily for a few feet," Isabel said, looking around curiously. 

"You're not the only one. I fervently hope that _that_ experience wouldn't happen again," Phoenix confessed. 

"It sure was ugly. And passing through that Gate was damn unnatural," Isabel said in a small voice, while Storm flickered his ears to catch their conversation. Then she continued, "Phoenix, what happened?" 

"I destroyed the World which we were born in. _We_ couldn't risk those creatures find every anchor point and start transporting themselves into the OtherWorlds," Phoenix said mournfully. The Herald in Whites happened to ride by, and had caught her every word. He looked at Phoenix with wide eyes, and she turned to look directly at the man. He gulped, then turned his attention forward. 

Isabel's eyes started to water, "But what happen to those people that did not…pass through the Gates?" 

"Sacrificed, my friend. Remembered that time when we gathered around WM, and I started telling you to be careful when you meet strangers?" Phoenix asked, and sighed when they came closer to the Temple. 

"Aha…" Isabel replied. 

"The Demons were able to look like us, and were able to do things to us. Know anything about an Incubus?" Phoenix asked. Isabel gave a gasp and muttered, "Dear God. Dear God." And she hugged Phoenix from behind, Sending her comfort to her silver-haired friend. Phoenix managed to stifle her surprise, but took Isabel's comfort and forgiveness gratefully. 

Herald Alberich dismounted off from Kantor and was greeted by a Sunpriest waiting for them by the door. He simply said to the Karsite Herald, "We have been told to expect them." 

Her friend dismounted carefully, and Terrence rushed over to Isabel to help her down. Her wounds were stinging rather badly and some of them itched. _Not yet, I have to wait until we get to the Palace. It's a good thing I have Healing abilities that I can prevent infection from setting in._

_: But you have to be prepared getting screamed down by the Healers. : _Storm pointed out. 

_: But only after they have treated me. :_ She replied impishly, carefully dismounting from her Companion's back on her own. She paled when she stressed her back a little too much. All the while, Alberich was looking at the curly, silver-haired girl covertly. 

_: She seems to be in pain. :_ Alberich Sent his thought to his still-grouchy Companion. Kantor's eyes narrowed when he too, saw Phoenix's shivering hands and her pale face. 

_: I can't find anything wrong with her. I think you have to watch over her carefully. :_ Kantor suggested. 

_: Why me? :_ Alberich asked disgustedly. 

_: Because Elcarth has to pay attention to all of them. He can't just spend every minute scrutinizing the girl. You're the sidekick anyway. Sidekicks were meant to do this kind of thing. :_ Kantor pointed out slyly. Alberich swore in his birth language under his breath. A horde of boys came out from the temple and took the Companions' reins steadily with the young butler handling his own horse, and Storm and led the Companions to the stable. 

_: Don't worry about me. Get some rest and I'll see you when we're ready to set out to Haven. : _Storm said comfortingly, while Phoenix watched him wistfully. She had expected the Karsite Herald to lead the way in to the Temple, but he clearly had no such intentions. To make things worse, her friends seemed to wait for her to make the first move. She frowned at them blackly and shook her head in disgust. Alberich was amused by her reaction and watched her control her expressions gracefully. When she turned to the Sunpriest, her face did not bear any frowns but what surprised Alberich more was the way she smiled at the Sunpriest. He smiled gladly at her and nodded, entering through the wide doors of the Temple. Pausing at the threshold, she bent and neatly took off her shoes. 

Not looking back at her friends, she said in a clear voice, "Don't be rude; remove your shoes first." Alberich and Elcarth exchanged a startled look but followed her directions as well, taking off their leather boots. 

_: How did she happen to know the customs so well? :_ Elcarth Sent his thought to Alberich, not hiding his surprise. 

_: That, I do not know. She seems to be well informed on the peculiarities of being Chosen. But her friends are bewildered. : _Alberich replied. 

_: That is an understatement. :_ Elcarth remarked, at the wide-eyed looks some of her friends were giving Phoenix. Phoenix was calmly washing her face, hands and feet at a nearby pipe, and one young Sunpriest handed her a towel, smiling. 

"Go ahead and wash," she called out to her friends. Silk got up shyly, but the idea of cleanliness made her more enthusiastic than being encumbered by her shyness. Phoenix handed the now damp towel to a girl holding a laundry bag, and thanked the girl softly. She then looked around for a place to sit, finally sitting down with her back on the wall, facing the golden statue of Vkandis, looking at it tranquilly. Alberich's heart twisted at the sight and he wondered at his own reactions. The Sunpriest whom had met them at the door handed Phoenix a glass of apple juice and she accepted it with a smile, murmuring a thank you to the priest. The Sunpriest, whose name was Henricht, turned his attention towards the rest of her friends. 

Just then, a Sunpriest wearing a black robe with simple ornamentation came into the Hall of the Temple. He made his way briskly to the sitting girl, kneeling quickly before she could get up and stand to greet the Priest. Something passed between the two of them, and the Priest laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed her comfortingly. Then he stood up and approached the Heralds. 

"Heralds," the Priest nodded to them, his eyes lingering over his fellow Karsite. "Thank you for escorting the newly-chosen. They are a special batch, this ones are. Take careful note of that young one over there," he pointed at Phoenix with his chin. Herald Elcarth looked archly at the Priest. 

"Suicidal?" he asked apprehensively. 

The Priest looked at him with shock, "No, not suicidal. Just that she won't trust anyone easily. You have to make your way soon to Haven." 

"Why is that?" Alberich asked quietly. 

"She's in trauma and shocked," the Priest gave an unpriestly snort, "_All of them _are in shock. But she did a lot of magery, and she's wounded, unlike her friends." Elcarth started to say something, but the Priest raised his hand, cutting off whatever the Herald has to say. 

"No, Heralds. They need to rest tonight. Here. You will go on at dawn tomorrow," he advised the Heralds and left them. Some of the younger novices had laid out pallets, and some of Phoenix's friends thanked them gratefully and lay down on the makeshift beds. 

"Why am I taking the lead?" Phoenix demanded. Terrence, already lying down on the nearest pallet, stared up above the ceiling and answered her. 

"Because you seem to know this place," was all he said. 

Silk asked her curiously, "How did you know? I mean how did that young man know you?" Her friends looked at her as one. 

_: This is embarrassing. :_ She Sent her thought out to Storm whom was drowsing lightly in the stable. 

_: Get used to it. :_

Exchanging a glance, the Heralds sighed, and the two men began to take a seat down on the floor. Before they could do that, Phoenix glanced sharply at them, "Just because we all are sitting down, that doesn't mean you have to," she said bluntly, and Elcarth shot her an indignant look. Elcarth liked the girl even more when she said that. Phoenix frowned in concentration and Translocated two padded chairs right in front of the Heralds. 

"Bloody Hell!" Elcarth yelped. Phoenix gave him a disgusted look and turned her attention back to her friends. 

"Do you recall that discussion we held at your house, the one when we were busily setting up our FYP poster? The one when I kiddingly asked you to do a Tarot reading for me?" She mentioned to Silk, as she thought hard. 

"That talk about you feeling like an old soul?" Silk hazarded. At Phoenix nod, she mouthed an oh. 

"What are you girls talking about?" Herald Elcarth asked, feeling puzzled. The way they're talking in Valdemaran seemed strange to both the Heralds. _Their slang is much more… .funkier, I think. _ "And by the way, I'm Herald Elcarth, retired Dean of the Collegium, and this is Herald Alberich, our Weaponmaster." 

"I'm just explaining some things about how I came to know by this World," Phoenix told him patiently, then continued talking to her friends. "I have always been around. But I came here since after the death of Herald Vanyel. But at that particular time, I posed myself as a Bard for the duration, disappeared into the OtherWorlds, came back sometime way before the war with the Tedrels, to reestablish my claim on my county. But then, something came up in the Old World. Do you know that the Druids weren't meant to vanish?" she said abruptly to her friends. " So I had to deal with that. However, this is the first time I had ever been Chosen." 

"Was it tough? Being you, I mean," Ruby asked quietly, and Phoenix stared blankly at them. 

"It is tough. Sometimes I wish I could be a normal human being. However, I am not. The sad thing is I can't even retire," Phoenix told her tiredly, then smiled sadly at her friends. 

"But you can get hurt." Alberich stated, looking penetratingly at her. 

"Yes, Herald. I get hurt, millions of times." She said simply, staring at the serene face of the Sunlord. 

"Get some sleep while you can. I think we'll be in the saddle for quite some time." she told her friends, smoothly ending their conversation. She watched her friends crawled over to the pallets, settled themselves comfortably and drifted off to sleep. 

"Who's Kai's Companion?" she asked aloud. 

_: Kai? Oh Zephyr. :_ Storm replied. 

"Them two should get married," she observed Kai and Whitedove, smiling obliquely. 

"Exhausted, you said you were. Why aren't you resting?" Alberich asked, while Elcarth moved his chair nearer to her. 

"It's afternoon just about now, and I'm not the kind of person who takes naps easily unless I'm exhausted. But I'm afraid I'm way past exhaustion," she smiled gently at the Herald. 

"What are the rest of your friends going to do, the rest whom are not chosen?" Elcarth asked her. 

"Well, two of them are going to be Healers, three of them will be Bards; if they're given proper education, most of them wants to go ahead and be in the army or something. And one, who is not chosen," she pointed to the slumbering form of Edwin, "I think I can sponsor him off to the White Winds," she told him. "Wondered how he controlled his powers all this time. The school is still around right?" She gave a sigh of relief when Herald Elcarth nodded his head. 

"What about her?" Elcarth asked again pointing at Dian. 

Phoenix sighed ruefully, "I don't know. Put her with the Blues I guess. She still has to study in order to survive here in Valdemar. But seriously, she won't suit living here. However, Rayden insisted that I take her along. She's his lady. I just hope she learns to adapt." She buried her face in her hands. Elcarth looked at her then at Alberich. Alberich did not respond so Elcarth sighed to himself and took advantage of a pallet. Alberich continued looking at the girl, torn between the indecision to like the girl or not. She looked terribly young, but the way she had spoken, and the way she looked out with her eyes seemed to be carrying the burden of years of age. The shaking shoulders' of the girl caught his attention. He quickly got up from his chair and knelt before the girl. He touched her elbow gingerly. 

_: You are tired. Make use of the pallet and rest. :_ He said in the depths of her mind, shielding his other thoughts carefully. 

_: But what about you? :_ She asked in the same manner, not trusting her voice, still hiding her face. _: There's only one left. :_

Alberich looked carefully behind him and found out that the girl was right. 

Kantor snorted at the back of his mind and told his Chosen acidly, _: Share it then! There's nothing wrong with that, you know. :_

Storm was saying about the same thing to his Chosen,_ : You could share, like everyone else is doing. Nothing wrong with it. :_

Phoenix asked the Herald bluntly, _: Would you care to share the pallet? :_

Alberich did not reply; he just helped her up to her feet, revealing her face that was streaked with silent tears. He remembered what the black-robed Priest had told him, and guided her to the pallet, lying near to the feet of Vkandis. She sat down and lay on her side, and grunted a little at the pain her wounds were creating. Alberich crawled behind her, and lay down beside the girl carefully. _Why am I doing this?_ He thought wonderingly. Usually, his normal actions will dictate him to go outside, and spend his time with Kantor. His Companion Sent a wave of amusement at his Chosen, but Alberich ignored him. 

"I wonder if gryphons visit this Temple?" Phoenix asked softly. 

"Why do you ask?" Alberich asked just as quietly. 

"I'm glad the Hall is spacious. The Temple has a high ceiling. No chance that I get a case of claustrophobia," she answered. 

"Yes. They do come by. Especially the gryphons from Iftel." He said, but the girl was already asleep. Alberich tentatively rested his hand on the girl's waist and dozed off. 

Alberich woke up to the sounds of conversation and the smell of warm food. 

_: Hope you had rested well. :_ Kantor greeted his Chosen. Alberich sat up stiffly, moving his hand reluctantly off the girl's waist. Elcarth was looking at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Phoenix's friends had already eaten and were going about the Temple, examining everything. Kai and Whitedove were with Priest Henricht, whom was talking animatedly at the couple. 

"She must be very tired," Elcarth said to Alberich, when they headed out to the stable for a midnight conversation with their Companions. Phoenix had slept through dinner and showed no signs of waking up. 

"I'm afraid we'll be saddling ourselves with a complete company of trouble," Elcarth sighed resignedly, but gave a charming smile at his Companion. 

_: Didn't expect them to be boisterous. :_ Kantor observed wryly. Rayden's Companion, Rain snorted indignantly at him. He responded by giving her a condescending look. Storm shook his head hopelessly and screened Rain's glaring eyes with his muscular body. 

"Placing them in classes might prove to be little difficult. How old are they anyway?" Elcarth asked worriedly. 

_: They're all in their twenties. :_ Storm replied helpfully. 

"I think I ought to go back in and start giving the interviews now," Elcarth decided, taking out a pencil and a scrap of paper he dug out from his saddlebag. 

"Do whatever you want to," Elcarth called out as he started off back towards the Temple. 

_: You might as well go back to sleeping. : _Was all Kantor said. Alberich mutely took up a brush and began brushing his Companion. Kantor leaned against his strokes with pure contentment. When Alberich returned into the Temple, the young people were already curled up in their pallets. Phoenix was still sleeping. Elcarth was sitting on a chair, biting down on the pencil as he thought carefully. Alberich joined him and looked expectantly at Elcarth. 

"Well, they sure don't have to be placed in figuring classes. Can you believe that this people have trained minds of most graduated Artificers? I think even she's likely to be in the same elite group. The only classes they have to handle are the equitation classes, weapons and most importantly the history of Valdemar and the eccentricity of our cultures." Elcarth sighed with satisfaction. 

"I'm done. Better get some shuteye. The Priest will wake us up when it's time to move." Elcarth announced, already moving towards his pallet. Alberich walked silently towards Phoenix and slid down on the pallet cautiously. He was utterly shocked when she gave a strangled cry and buried her face in his chest. Alberich peered down carefully at her, but she was asleep. 

_: Sorry about that. She's dreaming. :_ Storm said apologetically. Holding Phoenix cautiously in his arms, Alberich fell asleep. 

******** 

_The statue came to life, shocking a passing Priest while he looked after the comforts of Phoenix and the others. The Priest looked at the face of his God in wonder, as He stepped down from the dais and knelt beside the slumbering form of the silver-haired girl and the Karsite Herald._

_"All will be well, sister," Vkandis murmured, touching their brows lightly, banishing Phoenix's nightmare. He beckoned towards the Priest and bestowed him a blessing, going back up the dais. The statue remained still._

******** 

Alberich woke up to bright light shining down from the windows of the Temple. He kept his hold on to the awaking girl. She seemed surprised at her position and blushed prettily. 

_: Good morning! :_ Storm greeted cheerfully. 

_: Morning, Dearheart. :_ She sent back. Alberich finally released her, and she got up into a sitting position. 

"Get moving people," Elcarth's voice called out. Before they knew it, they were back in the saddles and were riding hard away from Horn. Phoenix had prudently strapped herself on to the saddle, with Isabel following suit before they started their ride. They rode past villages non-stop for three straight days, only stopping for a few minutes to eat something or do whatever business. Phoenix, and like some of her friends, were dozing when Elcarth woke them up with his clear voice. 

"Welcome to the Palace. And this is where your education is going to commence," Herald Elcarth said. 

**********   
**Chapter 2**   
********** 

Phoenix and her friends looked at the walls astonishingly. 

"Impressive isn't it?" Terrence breathed. The two Heralds leading them looked at their company with suppressed mirth. Elcarth then led them through a shortcut and then they came to a Field where several Companions along with their Heralds were waiting anxiously for them. Phoenix's group of Companions stepped easily towards the crowd, stopping inches from the Queen standing with her Consort and their Companions respectively. 

Those who were riding double quickly dismounted leaving the newly chosen still on their saddles. The two Heralds dismounted and walked gracefully to the Queen and Elcarth whispered something to her. 

"Welcome to Valdemar, young ones." The Queen welcomed them in a gentle voice warmly. Phoenix dismounted slowly, gripping Storm's reins tightly as she was swarmed with dizziness and he swerved his head to look at her with concern. She gave a little shake of her head and smiled tenderly at her Companion. 

Walking slowly towards the Queen with Storm matching her step by step, she finally stood about two feet from the Queen. The older woman gazed deeply into the young girl's eyes and then looked at the girl with astonishment that the Queen hid quickly. _Her eyes! How could one so young possibly look so wise and burdened?_Phoenix bowed her head respectfully and greeted her Queen, "Your Majesty." 

Alberich was looking at the girl with suspicion. She's a stranger to the land and yet, was prepared to submit to the Queen. Phoenix turned to look at her friends who was watching them uncertainly. Phoenix gave them a look and they repeated her actions gracefully. 

_: Storm, do you mind telling the Queen's Companion to get out of sight before I collapse on the Queen's feet? :_

Phoenix asked her Companion desperately as her vision faded in and out. The Queen's party headed off indoors while their Companions remained in the Field. Phoenix waited until she was sure that the Queen's company was far enough that they won't be able to Feel her pains. 

She waited long enough until she was sure they're out of range before she went down on her knees. Alberich moved towards her with lightning speed and caught her in his arms and gently lowered her down to the ground. Her friends watched her with alarm as her control of her illusions wavered and finally disappeared and Alberich looked at the silver-haired girl he was holding with shock. What now appeared in his arms was a disheveled, bloodied version of the neat girl. She was breathing heavily and clutched at Alberich's arms, when her wounds stung. 

_: Get the Healers! :_ Storm's strong Mind-voice called out. 

_: Phoenix! :_ Storm turned his attention to her, lying down beside her. In her mind, she saw Storm as a dark-haired man, with silver blue eyes and the face that marked him as a Karsite, kneeling down beside her, grasping for her mental hand. _: Chosen, stay! :_ Phoenix was fighting hard not to succumb to unconsciousness but she was too tired to hang on. :_ Where are the Healers? : _ Storm cried out frantically. Phoenix knew nothing more as darkness filled her mind. 

********** 

_Blackness. She couldn't see; couldn't hear. Empty and silent. But it doesn't have to be. She soared in the darkness, taking on her true form and in the darkness was filled with blue fire. The man in Whites approached her, unflinching even from the intense light of her Fire._

_"Who are you Herald?" The Phoenix settled on the ground before him, changing into her human form, but her Fire still glowing about her._

_The man gave her a warm smile and looked longingly into her eyes._ "I'm Death, my lady." 

_Death. The only lover who wouldn't court her. She faced Him. "Why am I here?"_

"You need to rest, and someone wishes to see you." _He backed away, and a familiar person stepped forward. He looked the same as he always had, and her throat constricted with grief that felt too painful to bear. They did not say anything; she just stepped into the circle of his arms, and led the man she loved to hold her. They did not speak but she showed him the emptiness where his presence had always filled her being._

_"You must go." She looked at him, and he searched wonderingly into her eyes. He gave her a brief kiss and left her with Death walking towards the Darkness and never looked behind._

Strong arms suddenly penetrated her awareness and she found herself being shaken awake gently by Elcarth. She couldn't breathe; her throat closed so tightly with grief. A woman in Whites reached her arm to touch and held Phoenix's hand until her grief subsided. Phoenix quickly rebuild her mental shield and clamped down as much negative feelings as she could from the lady Herald with Empathy. 

"She can't stay here. She needs a place of her own; this is the third time she'd lost control and managed to affect those within her range." A man in a green robe voiced out. 

"The _ekele_. Only Gesten's living and tending the place. If he wants to have her, I don't see why she couldn't stay there for the time being." A lizard-like creature spoke up. Phoenix tried to pay attention to what they were saying, but she faded in and out of consciousness. 

Another voice, this time spoke scornfully. "I can speak for myself Healer," she opened her eyes to see another lizard-like creature peering down at her. "Your friends say that you are Phoenix, is that your name?" She nodded weakly. "Well, I'm Gesten and from now on, I'll be taking care of you. Now, you must sleep," and he reached out to touch her temple. Phoenix went into slumber almost immediately. 

_She was dreaming again. Not precisely dreaming, for she was studying. Storm was beside her, teaching her the history of Valdemar. They were interrupted, when He entered their domain. Phoenix gave the Sunlord a warm welcome. For an endless time, the Sunlord had remained with her, banishing her nightmares away, and Healed her emotional wounds while she slept. He was telling Storm that it was time for her to wake and Storm nodded his head in agreement. He touched her cheek tenderly and went on His way. Storm gave her a brief hug and left her on her own to find her way back._

Phoenix lifted her face against the bright sunlight and opened her eyes carefully. She stayed in place and carefully studied the room. It was bare except for the bed, a small round table and a drawer. She looked to her left to look out the window. It was mid-morning and she sat up on the bed shakily. She paused for a moment to examine herself, and found that her reserves were back to full strength. _Hell, I sure feel as if I've been doing a marathon. How long was I out? My head itches and I think I'd really like to bathe._ She carefully planted her feet onto the wooden floor and stood up and carefully stretched. _So far, so good. _She walked several steps towards the entrance of the room. There should be a water source in the kitchen. She turned to her right and the space that looked like a kitchen. She didn't notice the other room beside the one where she had been sleeping. She determinedly walked to the sink she found and splashed her face with clean water. 

"You're not suppose to be out of bed you know." A voice that said from behind her and she swerved her head and saw a familiar snout. 

"I see you recognized me. Well I'm Gesten and you'd be living here for the time being unless you wish to move out of the Heralds' Wing. Let's just see how you like it here and then you can decide." The _hertasi_ said, handing her a face towel and a toothbrush. Phoenix looked at it, relieved and squirted the liquid that acts like toothpaste. When she was done, she looked pleadingly at the _hertasi_. 

"Please, I would really, really like to bathe." 

Gesten looked at her, his eyes filled with surprise. "I'm not sure you could do that." 

"My head itches and I feel…well, unclean." 

The _hertasi_ looked at her and nodded his head. "Wait at the entrance; I'll help you wash." Phoenix sighed gratefully at him, her fingers raking her itchy head. _At least I know I could walk without falling on my face._ She waited patiently for Gesten to appear. _I wonder who carried me up the stairs?_ Phoenix looked out into the garden of the miniature Vale and breathed in the fresh scent of the plants that were growing all around. Gesten suddenly appeared beside her and led her carefully down the ladder-like stairs of the _ekele_. He laid the towels on a rock and motioned her to undress. She was secretly relieved that she was just wearing a robe and took it off. 

"Now, slowly go in. I will wash your hair for you," he instructed in a business-like manner. Phoenix dipped herself in the lukewarm water and sighed contentedly. Gesten took a bowl and dipped in the water as Phoenix braced herself as he poured the water onto her head. _I can't believe I'm sitting around naked. In the Old World I dare not even wear a swimsuit to go swimming._

_: Who's going to watch you here anyway? The ekele now is off-limits until you are feeling better. :_ Storm said, his Mind-voice filled with love and happiness to find that she's wide-awake. 

_: I've missed you. :_

"Gesten, what is the season now?" Phoenix asked him, as he handed her a bar of soap to scrub herself, and then continued working his fingers into her itching scalp. 

"It's nearly the end of summer now. Phoenix! I'll scrub your back for you!" Gesten screamed at her as she was reached behind her to soap her back. She paused scrubbing herself as Gesten poured water over her shampooed head. Taking a long stick, he rolled her wet hair into a bun and stuck the stick to secure her hair. Phoenix began scrubbing herself again and felt his hands slowly lathering the soap onto her back. _I was afraid of that_, she thought as she felt the _hertasi's_ hand going over the stitches that held the rapier-wound. 

_: You're afraid of stitches? :_ Storm asked her incredulously. 

_: You can't blame me. I asked my sister about the procedure once and I promised myself not to get any injuries. But then, being what I am, I guess that I'm hoping too much. :_

Gesten had gotten her to wear a simple Kaleda'in robe much like the previous robe only that it's blue in color. They had stayed in the garden all the while Phoenix was brushing her hair and pulled her hair back to a simple ponytail. Gesten handed her a pair of black sandals that fitted her feet nicely. 

"I wish to see Storm. There are a couple of things I need to handle before I go back to my rest," she said implacably to Gesten. 

"Devan's going to skin me alive." 

"Don't worry, I'll tell him it's my own idea. He's the one who Healed me right? Well, I owe him a lecture." Gesten looked at her despairingly but kept silent. Phoenix gave the hertasi a little smile and walked out of the miniature Vale and stopped at the threshold. She lifted her face to the wide blue sky, and let the wind caress her face. She heard something on her left but remained still. 

"The stranger awakes." A voice said and she turned to look at the speaker. She smiled when she saw it was a gryphon. The gryphon looked at her with mild surprise as if he didn't believe that she reacted calmly to his presence. 

"There you are. I had wondered where you had landed," a female voice spoke up. Phoenix waited patiently as another gryphon joined the first. The female gryphon looked at Phoenix with amusement. "She doesn't seem surprised to see our kind, don't you think?" 

"No doubt about it. This is my mate, Leitha and I am Keenath. We're gryphons from Iftel and came down here to see the leader of the new group of peoples that just came into Valdemar." 

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the word_ leader_ but did not speak. 

"We should have tried to guess how you will react. One of your female friends whom I think her name is Ruby actually looked at my mate here and exclaimed incredulously," then Leitha began to mimic what happened in a voice that sounds much like Phoenix's friend. "Oh my God! Oh my God! They're gryphons! God! They do exist! I can't believe they are here!" 

Phoenix chuckled softly as her Companion trotted towards her. "Let me guess what she did next. Instead of being intimidated by the fellow over here, she demands to spread his wings wide and began to study his feathers." 

Both the gryphons laughed at her accurate guess. Keenath spoke up, "We'll leave you to your business then. It's nice to meet you, Lady Phoenix. I do believe we'll be seeing more of each other." 

"I hope so too." And she watched as the gryphons launched themselves back into the air. 

"Well Dearheart, care to walk with me?" she asked her Companion lovingly. 

_: It will be a pleasure for me to do so. By the way, your friends are at the common room. :_

They walked slowly towards the stable where she found a brush and spent some time with Storm before she went into the Heralds' Wing in search for the common room. The corridors were silent as Phoenix made her way to the common room. She heard Hazel's laughter rang out from somewhere on her right and she saw her friends all comfortably sitting down on the benches except for Dian, whom was watching the group with distaste. However, her friends were not alone in the common room. She focused her attention towards the other group and saw a familiar face with deep green eyes looking at her. The face belonged to a man wearing Healer Greens and after a brief confirmation with Storm, she found out that he's the Healer Devan. She saw Elcarth and smiled warmly at him and he gave her a thumbs-up just as her friends spotted her. They scrambled all over the benches, with Silk and Ruby reaching her first to give her a bear hug. 

"Wait," Phoenix yelped, jumping back. The other group looked at the commotion with amusement. "Guys, no hard hugs all right!" And then she was totally enveloped by her group of friends except for Rayden and Dian. Rayden walked up towards her and just said, "Welcome back." Phoenix understood why he did it but his smile more or less made up for the bear hug. _It feels as though we're a class together again. Almost feels like they're family to me. _Silk fetched her a glass of plain water and Phoenix began a discussion that was much more important to those that won't be Heralds, especially to Edwin. They assured her that Elcarth had sorted it all out and Phoenix looked gratefully at him. She stayed for a while with her friends and then she got up and deliberately seated herself beside the Healer who was watching her grimly. 

She looked expectantly at him and the Healer began a silent lecture and nagging. They spent half a candlemark that way, with the people in the common room looking at them curiously. Finally the Healer gave an explosive sigh and embraced the small silver-haired woman warmly. 

"Since you're here anyway and I'm here, could you please remove the stitches?" 

"I'm sorry Silv," Healer Devan began, "But I'm afraid it has to stay for a few more days." He looked sympathetically at her as she gave a disappointed sigh. She was totally unconscious of Alberich's presence but noticed it when Silk handed her forgotten drink. She met the solemn Herald's gaze and it was he who looked away from her penetrating eyes. Phoenix abruptly jerked her head up as she Felt the familiar presence of the Shadowlover. She stood up involuntarily as he Called to her. People were looking at her quizzically. It quickly changed to bewilderment when they saw an unfamiliar Herald waiting at the end of the room, holding out a brown parcel. He handed the parcel to her after giving her a brief kiss and walked out of the room. Phoenix held the parcel shakily in her hands and resumed her seat beside the Healer. 

"What is it?" Wayne whispered to her. Phoenix shrugged and began untying the knots that bound the parcel. She opened up the parcel and gasped with surprise as she took out something that turned out to be a gown. 

"Cool!" Rayden breathed. Phoenix gulped her amazement and wrapped the gown back. Suddenly exhaustion settled in and she found herself unable to get up. 

"Will you now rest Silv?" Healer Devan asked her. "Good, I'll walk you back to the _ekele_." 

Her friends quickly said their good-byes as Devan escorted her back. Both of them were surprised when they found Alberich attaching himself to their rear. Phoenix deliberately slowed down until the grim-faced Herald had no choice but to either walk beside her or in front of her. Storm had come to her rescue and was trailing at her back. _What is so attractive about him? Why do I think about him when I have absolutely no reason to? That face should have probably frightened me out of my wits, but here I am looking at him, and now I'm feeling very weird things in my heart._

They neared to the_ ekele _and to her horror, she found herself nodding off to sleep but managed to catch herself by holding on to Alberich's arm. Alberich looked at Devan in resignation and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the _ekele_. Phoenix was too tired to act accordingly; she simply fell asleep and pressed her cheek against the Herald's beating heart.   
  
  



	3. Part II: Graduation

*************   
** Chapter 3**   
*************

**Six years later, near the end of Winter**

A small silver-haired woman was waiting nervously outside the audience room. _Can't we get this over and done with?_ She tugged nervously at the collar of her Whites. 

_: Stop that, Phoenix. You're only going to get it rumpled. : _Storm observed clinically. 

_: Hey, you're not the one who's been shaken out of bed with people waiting for you with daggers on each hand. Gods, Kerowyn is so vicious. :_ Phoenix retorted hotly, frowning. Storm just laughed at her discomfiture and Sent her a feeling of encouragement. 

_: You worry too much, my dear Chosen. :_ Storm said, just as the doors opened and Talia beckoned to her. 

Phoenix wasn't paying that much attention to what Herald Elcarth was saying to her. Talia smiled at her sympathetically. 

"Well, Herald Phoenix. You finally made it. Since you had taken care of the Science classes ever since you became a Trainee, I would gladly hand the lessons over to you." He said, smiling widely at her blank expression. "Other than the Science class, I think you can handle the figuring classes as well." 

Phoenix was clearly taken aback; she snapped her gaping mouth closed. Still looking incredulously at Herald Elcarth, she asked dubiously, "You sure? I could teach them?" she asked, her pitch becoming a little shrill. Elcarth shook his head, chuckling under his breath. 

"Jedren, make her believe that she is going to teach. Permanently, I might add. Of course, once she gains enough experience, we might want to put her in the classes along with the Hawkbrothers teaching magery. Tayledras-style of course." Elcarth added smoothly. 

Herald Jedren stood up from his comfortable chair and handed her a pile of books, guiding her towards the door. 

"This is what you're going to teach the students," he said, grinning from ear to ear at her stupefaction. "You are officially in charge of the classes after the summer holidays are over. I think in the meantime, you could continue your project with the Artificers," he continued. 

"I hope I'll be a good teacher," Phoenix replied timidly. 

_: She's a stubborn one isn't she? :_ Bryna, Jedren's Companion commented to him. Jedren kept on his grin. 

"Don't you worry about it," Jedren said comfortingly, accompanying her to the _ekele_. 

Phoenix wasn't so surprised when she found her year mates crowding around in the miniature Vale. She wondered how they had got so comfortable in their Whites. _These uniforms are so damn formal, even after they changed the design a little. Still feels too formal for my liking._

"Here comes the graduated Trainee!" Silk crowed playfully. Phoenix shot a sharp look at her friend and aimed her a punch, which Silk accepted gracefully and fell over dramatically. Phoenix went up the stairs carefully with her armload of thick books. 

"Gesten, what are you doing? The _ekele_'s starting to smell like a bakery," she complained playfully, going over to her study room and carefully sorted the books out on her bookshelf. Gesten snorted loudly in the kitchen, and she headed out of the study room to see what her _hertasi_ friend was doing. 

"Baked your favorites; ginger snaps, those thick chava cookies that you're extremely fond of, some grilled sweet potatoes too," Gesten announced looking up at her demandingly, as he placed a new batch of cookies into the oven. 

"All right. What's all this about?" Phoenix asked him, gesturing at the feast that Gesten had prepared. 

Gesten looked curiously at her and then abruptly shouted several curses at Storm in Kaleda'in vehemently. Herald Talia came just in time to see Phoenix's stormy face and listening to the _hertasi's _colorful language. 

Talia looked at her young friend, finally smiling a little. "I take it that no one's told you that there is going to be a party for you this evening?" she asked, leaning at the wall of the kitchen, crossing her arms. 

"Nope." Phoenix replied flatly. _A party. For me. Bloody Hell._

_: Don't be a spoilsport. It'll be fun. :_ Storm cajoled. 

_: It better be. : _Phoenix said resignedly and headed off towards her bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" Talia asked, following her into the bedroom. Phoenix gave her an impudent grin. She began to strip off her Whites, hanging them carefully onto the hangers and placed them inside her cupboard and took out a midnight blue dress. Talia bit off a curse, but started laughing when Phoenix gave her a defiant look, slipping on the silky dress. _Sunlord, thank goodness I hadn't placed Alberich's picture up on the wall,_ she thought with relief when Talia started going over her sketches. 

_: Why are you being so timid about him? You should just go for it. :_ Storm Sent his opinion, also Sending images of Alberich repeatedly over and over. 

All Storm got in return was a major bell like sound resounding loudly inside his head. Phoenix smirked wickedly at her Companion. Talia gave her a look and she said hastily, "Just playing with _him._" Talia smiled crookedly, and looked curiously at the empty space on the wall, although a nail was in place. 

"Why is this blank?" Talia said, waving her hand over the empty space. 

"Just haven't found anything for it," Phoenix replied shrugging, taking out her brush and started combing her hair. She took out several hair accessories; presents from Firesong and Silverfox. Most of them were necklace-like chains, but a hair-clasp was attached at one end. Some others were feathers, but she felt that blue crystal chains were decorative enough for her hair. She examined herself in the mirror and satisfied with her appearance, she asked Talia, "How do I look?" turning her head this way and that. 

"Stunning." Talia smiled mischievously at her and preceded her out of the room and went down below to the garden. Phoenix checked back into the kitchen and asked Gesten if he needed her help with anything. He said that there was nothing for her to do at the moment, but will call her when its time to take the food down below. Laughter rang out from the garden and Phoenix smiled despite her previous unwillingness. Slipping on her sandals, she glided down the stairs and stopped abruptly when a familiar head covered with snow-white hair caught her attention. Her heart leapt excitingly up her throat and she frowned at herself. Shaking off her discomfiture she headed towards Silk and her gang. 

"Phoenix, why did you take off your Whites?" Carn complained, pouting. She looked at him archly. 

"Why can't I take off my Whites?" she asked him sweetly, blinking her eyes flirtatiously at him. 

Carn gave a knowing groan, "Don't tell me. You are only going to wear them only on formal occasions." 

Phoenix smiled lovingly at her friend and tiptoed to give him a kiss on his cheek. Carn blushed almost immediately. "You will still love me right?" she asked him, pursing her lips, and looked pleadingly at him. Terrence and Hazel collapsed in laughter when they observed her acts. 

Carn decided that he could play too, "Of course, I do!" catching her shoulders and kissed her noisily. Phoenix pulled away frantically, placing her hands on her blushing cheeks. 

"Oh Carn! That was unkind." She gave him a sulky look. Carn tilted his head in inquiry and she elaborated, "You should have shaved this morning. You prickled me all over." The people gathered around laughed noisily, with Terrence howling madly. Phoenix gave Carn a lofty look, while he looked petulantly back at her. 

Alberich suppressed a surge of jealousy as he looked at the playing couple. He did not know why he had let Talia and Dirk talked him into attending this small gathering. His relationship with the girl was only a repeated series of saying hi or good-bye, just a nod and a conversation no longer than two sentences. _Huh, I came here so I could watch her._ That thought somehow made him uneasy. Phoenix was now sitting on the grass, while Ruby laid her head down on her thighs. Alberich scanned the faces of those that turned up to the gathering. Phoenix's bunch of friends she had brought back with her except for Dian. Heralds Carn, Dirk and Talia, Gisa, Griffon, Jedren, Kero and Eldan, and himself. 

Phoenix gave a few surreptitious glances at Alberich, and sighed silently. 

_: Care to give me a hand now? : _Gesten's familiar Mind-voice called out to her. 

_: Kay, I'm coming up. :_ She thought back at the _hertasi_, managing to persuade some of her friends to go back up the _ekele _and help with the food. Terrence was the first to go back down to the garden holding a tray carrying a few kegs of chilled juice, with Edwin following holding stacked wooden cups. Whitedove held a big straw mat down and Kai quickly got up from where he was sitting to help carry the big mat. At Whitedove's instruction, he spread the map out next to the herb patch. Silk and Phoenix each carried two trays of boneless, grilled, honeyed chicken. The people looked incredulously at the meal that was laid out. 

"Hope you guys won't mind sitting down on the grass," Phoenix said as they all began to sit around the mat. Incidentally, the people had left Phoenix a space beside Alberich. She managed to hide her trepidation well throughout the meal. When it was getting a little too dark, mage-lights suddenly appeared above their heads, courtesy of the Herald-Mages and Edwin, an Adept mage that were present among them. Lingering over dessert, where a pair has to share; honeydew with its flesh scooped out and blended into a juice with several cooling herbs, with just a dash of ice wine, that was placed back into the empty husk; which Phoenix had volunteered to keep them chilled using a spell. With Alberich holding onto the fruit, she scooped up the dessert a little shyly at first. _Thank goodness, there's enough spoons to go around, _she thought with relief. Somehow the topic had changed into one of relationships. 

"And you know what? I think you and Jedren were the only pair, whose internship had gone on without sex getting into it," Kerowyn was saying. 

Phoenix choked on her dessert and Talia, whom was sitting next to her, sympathetically patted her back. She looked sharply at Jedren whom was trying hard not to meet her eyes. "Is that what _those_ people were jesting about? When we got back?" At Jedren's flushed face, she burst into laughter. She kept pointing to herself and at Jedren, laughing until she cried. She barely managed to control herself when Alberich sort of whispered a little too gently for her taste, "You'd better get your laughing under control before I finish this by myself." 

"Is that a threat?" she whispered, as she fished her spoon out. Alberich did not reply as Eldan called out to him, "Forgot to tell you this a long time ago, but your speaking manners in Valdemaran has improved very much." 

"I had noticed," Alberich admitted, "thanks to young Karal." 

Carn whispered falsely at the rest, "His slang do come up every so often when he's set out to intimidate people." That earned him a dark look from the Weaponmaster, while Carn looked innocently back. 

"Hey Silv, the rest of us have been engaging in relationships but we haven't even seen you hanging around by some special guy," Wayne remarked casually. Phoenix threw him a sharp look. 

"Come on Phoenix. There's gotta be someone whom have caught your fancy," Terrence persuaded her. Ruby, Silk and Isabel exchanged a look with each other and at once they crowed, "Tell us! Tell us!" 

"It won't hurt. We won't tell anyone. Promise." Carn said. 

Phoenix looked at the expectant faces of the gathering, lastly looking at her dinner partner whom just looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Oh fine. _He's lean, tall,_" she said as she ticked off her fingers, and frowned in concentration, "_Dark and handsome._ Well at least to me he's handsome." 

Dirk looked disgustedly at her and growled, "That's all? How in hell are we supposed to guess? Tell us his eye color or something." 

Phoenix looked at him scornfully, "Whatever. He has a pair of dark, steely agate eyes. And too damn inaccessible. That's it. You are not going to get any more hints from me." 

_: That's already quite an accurate description of your dinner partner. I'm surprised even Talia is unaware that you're describing that wolfish man beside you. :_ Storm remarked. 

_: Bloody Hell Dearheart. My feelings for him had just stepped over infatuation hasn't it? : _She thought back. 

_: You're in love with the man, Chosen. :_ Storm pointed out gravely. 

A part of the group lingered below when Dirk Fetched a bottle of spiced brandy which he cordially shared among the group. The other part of the group was busily cleaning and drying up the dishes. As it happened, Gesten was the only male in the _ekele_, surrounded by the Phoenix and her girlfriends. Since three Full Bards were in the kitchen, all of them inevitably sang as they cleaned up. They went back down again to the company and listened to Dirk singing. Phoenix resumed her seat beside Alberich. _Just admit it girl. You like being close to him, _she said to herself. Alberich passed her the bottle of wine that she took but passed it to her girlfriends whom haven't sampled it. 

Alberich's puzzlement drifted over to Kantor, and after a brief consultation with Storm, _: She doesn't drink it seems. :_ Alberich nodded a little, and spent the rest of the night watching the silver-haired woman sitting beside him secretly. 

*********** 

_: Phoenix was describing Alberich back there wasn't she? :_ Kantor demanded as he blocked Storm from the path that he was intending to take. 

_: What's it to you? :_ Storm asked Kantor suspiciously. 

_: My Chosen is smitten with her. :_ Kantor replied, tossing his mane. 

_: Oh, I see. Do you think we should inform them the little tidbit? :_ Storm asked, prancing around. 

_: That'll spoil the fun. I want Alberich to find out and admit to himself even the sternest of man could fall prey to a simple feeling. :_ Kantor said to Storm. Tail swishing, Storm fell silent for a moment, as he thought hard. 

_: The plan could work for me too. I want her to love again, but I have to warn you this. If, that is, if Alberich dares try to build a relationship with her, he has to work hard to gain her trust. My Chosen does not give it easily, I'm afraid. :_ Storm warned the warrior Companion. 

_: The stronger their relation would be if that were so. We are agreed then? :_ Kantor asked Storm archly. 

_: Yeah, you're on. :_

*********** 

**Three weeks later, first week of Spring**

_Keep calm, Phoenix. You're capable of simple anger management. Take a deep breath, let go, and take a deep breath again. _Phoenix was calmly letting Dian's tirade skid past her. 

"You're a bitch Phoenix. Rayden is _mine_. So keep off your eyes and mind away from him." Dian screamed more vulgarities at her. 

"Oh Dian there you are, we have to tell you something. When you went back to your House the past few weeks, we saw Phoenix and Rayden going down _together_ in one of the river-bank grottos." Herald Qeraq said loudly, but then stopped short and involuntarily stepped back when Phoenix gazed steely at the girl. 

_: Chosen, :_ but Phoenix cut him off before he could tell her that Selenay is giving her full control. 

_: Forget it. : _She said flatly. Phoenix walked straight past Dian towards the two girls, Herald Qeraq and Lina. 

"By the way Dian, Rayden has been gone out of Haven since two weeks ago. Riding _circuit_." Phoenix said in an icy, deathly voice. 

Alberich had just came out from the Audience Chamber when he heard the shrill voice of Dian. He stepped around a pillar cautiously, and caught the words of Herald Qeraq. He had never seen Phoenix really angry before and was surprised at the iciness that seemed to radiate out from her. 

_: What are you going to do about it anyway? :_ Kantor asked tauntingly at him. 

_: What do you think, I should do? :_ Alberich snarled at his Companion. 

_: Huh. You're in love with the lady but you don't even want to admit it. And you think you can help her with this particular problem. :_ Kantor's Mind-voice sharp. Alberich stood against the pillar helplessly. 

_: Dammit, Chosen. Sometimes you're too bloody damn dense. Just go after her and talk! :_ Kantor screamed with frustration. 

_: Is she heading towards the _ekele_? :_ Alberich asked, taking the nearest shortcut that will lead him out to the Field, which was past the salle. His jog changed into a run as he leapt onto Kantor's back. 

_: Where else can she go? :_ Kantor snorted. In a surprisingly short time, they came within sight of the _ekele._ Alberich dismounted and Kantor disappeared swiftly among the trees. 

"Herald Alberich?" Gesten exclaimed against the dark background of the miniature Vale. The sky had turned dark and Alberich blinked his eyes. "I Felt Phoenix getting angry. What happened?" the _hertasi_ babbled. Alberich managed to summarize the situation pretty well, and Gesten backed off decorating the air with a string of colorful but impractical oaths. The little _hertasi _managed to get hold of his temper, and requested that if _he_ would kindly help Phoenix solve this particular problem. "Other than that. Get her to talk. People have all babbled all sorts of nonsense to her and she just listens. She needs an outlet," Gesten said after a moment. 

"Why can't the outlet be Storm?" Alberich asked. 

Gesten snorted derisively, "They're Companions. Not _humans_. She needs a _neutral human_ friend. I'm going up and make some tea." 

Alberich heard that murmur of Mindspeech at the back of his mind and stepped into the shadows and calmly waited. Trying to anyway. Phoenix walked rigidly towards the _ekele_, her lips pressed tightly into a thin line. 

"You are angry." Alberich said quietly. Phoenix stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice instantly. She could make out the outline of a man standing deep within the shadows. 

"Tell me something I don't already know! Leave me alone Herald Alberich." She said in an icy tone then resumed her walk towards the _ekele._ He followed her, stepping out into the light and without thinking, he reached for her elbow and wrenched her from the path a bit too strongly. That nearly upset her balance and she had placed both of her hands on him to steady herself. 

Without intending to, Phoenix had carelessly met his eyes angrily and in an instant, her anger melted away to be drawn into the whirlpool of his agate-gray eyes and she was drowned forever. 

Alberich couldn't breathe. Her light, silver eyes, entranced him. His heart was beating erratically against his chest. Both his hands had moved on their accord and now grabbed both of her elbows. He was afraid, very afraid of her and of his feelings. He wanted very much to free himself from her eyes but at the same time, he knows that he does not want that. 

She was the first to break the contact. Her hands were still on Alberich and she gave him a sad, gentle smile. Her eyes were still on him and he was drawn deeper into the depths of her eyes. _So much secrets…_

_"Standing…_   
_Nothing……_   
_But the Night and the Wind_   
_Whispering.._   
_Songs of Time_   
_Listening…._   
_Fading……_   
_The shadow stands_   
_Yearning…_   
_Denial……_   
_What his heart wants."_

Alberich wrenched himself from his eyes, panting a little. Phoenix studied him for a while, and then in resignation she invited him up to the _ekele._

**************   
** Chapter 4**   
**************

Gesten had already fixed a pot of tea and a bowl of chocolate chip cookies she had baked earlier during the day with Mero as an experiment. Phoenix bent down and took off her shoes and placed them negligently on the shoe rack. 

"Goodnight Phoenix." Gesten called out to her as he disappeared off into his room. 

"Night Gesten." She called back going to the kitchen to wash her hands. Alberich followed her example, taking off his soft boots and stepped into the kitchen silently. Somehow she was aware of him coming up from behind her. When Alberich finally emerged from the kitchen, she was already seated on the floor diagonally facing the couch. She sipped at her cup of tea slowly and studied him as he sat down on the couch. 

"Only tea?" He asked. 

"I don't drink alcohol so I don't have any alcoholic beverages at hand," She said, smiling at him. He tilted his head in inquiry. 

"I was raised up in a religion where consummation of alcohol and things from the porcine family were forbidden. So even when those restrictions are nil here, I don't see any reason why I should pick up unwholesome habits." She explained, popping a cookie into her mouth. 

"Your tea's getting cold." 

"You could warm it up," Alberich said pointedly. 

Phoenix rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah, whatever. Go ahead and eat the cookies. They're not poisoned." 

_: I'm not too sure about that. : _Storm commented, Sending his thoughts to the two Heralds. 

_: Shut up. :_ Phoenix snapped at him. 

"How long has it been going on that problem with Dian and Rayden?" Alberich asked, taking his cup and leaned back as he sipped lazily at the tea, keeping his eyes on her face. 

"Seems like forever to me," she sighed, feeling a little depressed about the whole situation. "Actually, it had been going on for only five years." 

"What caused it?" He queried, hesitantly taking a cookie. He examined it rather carefully before he bit down on it. He should have been more enthusiastic, because it tasted good. 

"Back in the Old World," she started and at Alberich's puzzled look, "we can get back to that later. For now, I'm going to stick with Dian and Rayden. As I was saying, back in the Old World, my friendship with Ray was a little loose. So I more or less ignored him when he was keen on his relationship with Dian. It wasn't that difficult to do since I was very much preoccupied with another guy. Me and Dian are barely acquaintances," she paused for a while, munching on more cookies, then gulped down her tea and refilled her cup. 

"The problems began when Ray and I begun to reestablish our friendship during our trainee years. However, part of it is Ray's fault because he insists on treating everyone fairly. The special someone should be given special consideration but that does not suit Ray." 

Alberich thought in silence then looked back at her. 

"Maybe reestablishing our friendship back was my fault but…." She shrugged helplessly. 

"All right. Now let's talk about you," Alberich said calmly. 

"Talk about me? Whatever for?" She asked, looking at him peculiarly. 

"Just curious, I am." He said. 

"You asked for it. What I'm like? Well from my own judgment, I'm more or less on the reclusive type rather than the bolder. I tend to stay in the background. To tell you the truth Herald Alberich, I'm more comfortable watching people and watching their every actions and words rather than taking part in any kind of useless conversation. The bad side of me is that sometimes I get irritated quite easily, impatient sometimes. But blowing my head off takes quite a while." She rambled on. 

"Stop calling me Herald Alberich. You are familiar enough to me, so just call me Alberich." 

"If it makes you happy," she said, looking at him with a mysterious smile. "You wanted to know about the Old World, yes? I grew up in a family of six, in a city named Singapore. It's rather a small country. The size of Haven actually," Alberich looked at her in disbelief, "but then I have no proof," she admitted. 

"I'd already graduated from tertiary school and was deciding what to do in the future. Had a boyfriend but he's gone. I miss him sometimes, but I'm okay now," she said, gazing emptily ahead of her. 

"What happened to the Old World?" Alberich asked softly. Phoenix let out a mournful sigh and proceeded to tell him the events that happened that let the Old World to destruction very briefly. 

"What are you? I could have sworn that I saw something when a second Gate appeared and there was a blinding flash of white light. Then you were there on your hands and knees," Alberich asked quietly. Phoenix jerked her head up to meet his eyes but remained silent. Silence filled the_ ekele_. The only sounds that penetrated the tree house were the rustling of the leaves of the plants caused by the gentle night breeze. 

"Would you understand if I were to tell you Alberich? Would you even believe it?" she asked the grim-faced Herald, looking at her with equanimity. "I am the Phoenix," she said, looking directly into his eyes. Alberich's heart twisted when he saw the deep-set torment in her eyes, that her eyes seemed almost black. 

_Is that what I saw? When she fell through the Gate? But the Phoenix burned blue._

_: Don't you know that the hottest part of the fire is the part that is blue? :_ Kantor whispered. 

Alberich nodded; Phoenix kept her gaze steadily on him. 

"Why is it that you, skipped from Weapons class?" Alberich asked her sternly. 

She shrugged, "I had seen you and Herald Jeri _test_ the rest. I don't know why you handed real swords to them," Phoenix shook her head disagreeably. 

"But does that excuse you from absence?" Alberich demanded. 

Phoenix gave a hard look at him, "So you were the one, who wanted to try me," and at Alberich's tight nod, she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It's just as well I did not appear; I do not need to add another death into my heart, where I still have to mourn for thousands. Yet, you do not have to worry about sending me to a situation that's going to get me killed. If I was such a foolhardy, I would have been killed during the internship where Herald Jedren and I got waylaid by a group of bandits." 

"Who's training you then?" Alberich asked, still scowling darkly at her. 

She was unruffled by his expression but answered him, "I had approached Kerowyn on the very same day you tested the rest and asked her if she knew any Sword-Sworn. I was lucky enough to get a kinsman of hers, one by the name of Readheir. His _leysha'e_ tutors consented having me as an extra student. It was a good arrangement. At least, I'm confident enough that I couldn't kill a ghost, even accidentally." 

Alberich grunted and accepted her reason, _badly_. They spent a quarter of a mark in silence, staring at each other. Alberich frowned at her when she stared at him right back, unafraid, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. 

_: Wow, finally you met your match, Chosen. Although I'm unaware that she is in fact even more stubborn than you can be. I think you've lost. You're the one who has to break the silence. :_ Kantor observed sardonically. 

Alberich sighed and asked Phoenix, who was watching him with an amused smile hovering on her lips. "Why do you have so many names?" he asked lamely. 

She raised an eyebrow at his question, "People insisted tagging me with them; what else can I do? They'll keep calling me them anyway. One of my nicknames is Silv because I have silver eyes and hair although it is unsuitable because any mage will gain these attributes sooner or later in life. Readheir calls me Starleaf but I don't know what he means by that. Silverfox tagged me with Firesword." 

_: I wonder if it's your close association with Carn that made Qeraq and Lina acted the way they did this evening. :_ Kantor mused suddenly. Phoenix gave Alberich a startled look and then she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. 

"You know Kantor, you might be right. As far as I know, Carn _is_ unattached and he is a handsome guy after all. But still he wouldn't give them an iota of the kind of attention they are seeking from him." At Alberich's puzzled look, she explained hastily, her face blushing crimson. 

"He's shaych." 

They spent the rest of the night talking about her and of Alberich. She listened raptly as he told her of his life as an army officer in the Karsite army and the instant where his life changed drastically when a Companion claimed him for his own. Phoenix eyes held a subtle pain that Alberich did not miss, as he told her how a Sunpriest had sentenced him to be burnt alive. 

_: Of course she sympathizes with you. More than that, it actually pains her. A phoenix _is _an Elemental of Fire after all. :_ Kantor Sent a thought at him, filling Alberich with a sense of warmth and love. Phoenix grew more comfortable with Herald's presence, and looked at him and was filled with a sense of wonder, as she openly scrutinized his features. Her smile never left her lips and Alberich was filled with warmth, as she looked at him, her eyes mysterious. 

********* 

_: Did you see her? My Gods, Kantor, she's fixated on him. : _Storm remarked, snorting with amusement. 

_: You are right. She is giving him a set of funny feelings. Let's wait and see, until my Chosen gets too curious that he decides to investigate. :_ Kantor said, filled with a sense of growing happiness. 

**************   
** Chapter 5**   
**************

It was three days since their talk. Phoenix was crowded among the Blues whom were watching Healer Devan in fascination as he talked about the properties of several herbs. Healer Devan had such a total charisma that it's impossible to doze off during any of his lectures. 

"Then I guess you could steep those leaves and then make it into tea." She ventured a suggestion. Healer Devan nodded knowingly. 

"Absolutely correct now Phoenix. _Demidradth_ is one of those herbs that can be used for aromatherapy and can be consumed to give you the same relaxation effects. It wakes you up for one thing, but if you steep it in boiling water with a little sugar for half a candle mark and add the solution to milk, it will put you to sleep as easily." 

"So this is much safer than getting drunk to make yourself sleep." One of the younger Blues commented. 

The middle-aged Healer then began to distribute several little packets to the crowd. As she moved towards him expectantly, he hid a smile. She waited until the last of the Blues moved off to their business before approaching him. He turned around and picked up a bottle containing a seedling of the herb. Apart from Mero, he was the first to know that she had turned a section of gardens of the ekele into an herb garden. He presented her with the bottle and grinned at her blushing face. 

"It's embarrassing of how I always turn up when you're just marketing a new herb isn't it?" She mumbled, blushing so furiously that for a moment she looked like a cooked lobster. 

"Don't be coy now. You ought to know by now that I will always save a little for your special little herb garden. And here are some ready-made ones, in case you would like to do some experiments later." He told her, grinning from ear to ear. She blushed even more. 

"I'm hungry. Have you eaten your lunch?" When she shook her head, he suggested that they go over to Mero's kitchen and get something to eat if she has nothing to do for the next candlemark or so. Mero had contacted him early in the morning and persuaded if they would come by for lunch. They made their way down to the kitchen, and found that Mero was waiting for them. At his beckon, he disappeared into the kitchen, and both of them got a surprise. 

"This kiss lass, is for you and we congratulate you for introducing many recipes to our kitchen that are much more suitable for the palates of the noble!" Mero gave her a tremendous kiss on her cheek, making his way around her carefully and taking care not to flatten the small herb plant she was holding. Carn, Dirk, Karal, Talia, and Elcarth were all seated on the wooden benches, where a feast was laid out, waiting to be consumed. 

"Uh…guys…I don't think I can handle much more blushes today." She told them, embarrassed by the whole display. 

"Only twice and you can't handle it? Oh come on now Silv! You're made of much sterner stuff than that!" Someone blurted out. The kitchen was filled with joyous laughter. Alberich, standing in the doorway, was not really paying attention to the laughter, but only to his hunger since his night out. 

Phoenix shook her head reproachfully, unaware that Alberich was blinking at the crowd, confused. Alberich spotted her, her arm cradling a bottle with some kind of plant. 

"You guys are so damn hopeless!" She said, but laughing herself. The kitchen was filled with laughter again. 

Talia was the first one to notice Alberich. And for once in her life, she saw Alberich's face calm and displaying something else, instead of frowning intensely. She followed his gaze to the object of his scrutiny and blinked, filled with disbelief until she felt Rolan chiding her for mentally laughing at the solemn-born Herald. She projected out the feeling she always feel about Dirk and overlaid the images of Alberich and Phoenix. She was overjoyed; her eyes were starting to water when Rolan gave his confirmation. She nearly stood up wanting to clap her hands. Then thoughtfully, she calmed herself. _It would be interesting to see when Alberich admitted that he love something in his life, than going about with a frown attached to his face ever so often. _Then she was startled when an elbow jammed into her right. Devan had seated himself beside her and was shaking his head, face full of mirth. He too had noticed Alberich's intent attention on Phoenix. 

Mero finally saw Alberich standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join us?" Mero drawled. Phoenix calmly turned and her face seemed to glow as she gazed on Alberich. Without hearing Alberich's rude response to the Kitchen Master, she blithely sat herself across to Devan. 

"Hello Karal, hello Altra. How are you two doing?" Phoenix cheerfully greeted the Karsite Priest and his Avatar. 

"Tremendously well, thank you." Karal swerved his head to his right. Although he was blind, happiness seemed to illuminate in him and made her happy. She gave both of them a Mindtouch, sending them some of the joy that they had made her feel. Karal glowed with pleasure while Altra purred. 

_: Things are so much at peace, I wonder why the recruitment of so many Heralds. : _Storm confided to her. His words struck an inner alarm and she knew that it would no longer be true. 

_: Think about the unrest at Exile's Gate then. I think things are going to break at some point or another. I've had some terrible dreams this past few nights. It has something to do with Valdemar's very past I think. An old enmity with the Empire. Or maybe the Empire's enmity for us, :_ she said. _: Oh for God's sake, don't go looking for trouble. : _Phoenix chided while Storm gave it a moment of thought. 

_: Since you are an old soul, is it true that the bards, healers, and the mages are somehow descended from the Sidhe? :_ Storm asked. 

"No, not really. Man's association with them had something to do with it and the Fair Ones walked among the earth once. However, their duties in nourishing the land were over so they moved on to the OtherWorlds. That is their task that was given to them, both the Seleighe and the Unseleighe." Unthinkingly, she had spoken aloud, ignorant of the fact that Alberich was now squeezed in between her and Mero. Her comment struck a chord in Alberich's, and his mind unexpectedly produced of an image of a fiery bird protecting something. 

"Phoenix, lass. Stop woolgathering and tuck in now!" Mero chided her impatiently. She blushed furiously, painfully aware of Alberich's warm body beside hers. 

"How old are you now?" Devan inquired, cooling her blushes a little. 

Throwing him a curious glance, she answered, "Twenty-seven winters I guess." 

Carn choked. "Winters? Winters?" 

She looked coldly at him. "I wasn't making whatsoever attempt at being funny, you big mackerel! I was born in winter." She turned back to Devan, as if challenging him to ask when is her birthing day. 

"Don't try to look innocent now, Devan. It is a good thing the calendar's here is different, and only I know when I was born. Thank God!" She grinned impudently. 

Alberich had an urge to guess, so he did. _Aloud._ Fork in the air, he swallowed, faced her, then stared up at an area slightly above her head. 

"You're born somewhere on the first month of winter, about four marks after dawn." He himself was amazed when she stared at him and blanched._ Did I guess her birthing-day accurately?_

Everyone was staring at the both of them now. They were shocked at Alberich's accurate guess and disbelieved that he had been the one to guess it. Most of them suspect that there was something brewing between the solemn-faced Herald and the mysterious, silver-eyed Herald, but everyone wisely kept their mouths shut. 

"You're a bloody wicked wolf, Alberich," was all she could say and gave him a little smile and shook her head at him. 

"You should have set up a betting contest first you know. At least, you wouldn't end up empty handed." She commented. Alberich felt a flicker of regret that he had not thought of that. Now he stilled himself, he had been changing since the day they had talked, engaging into conversations that lasted more than a mark. He had warmed himself to the silver-eyed woman since then. He was still the solemn Karsite Herald, but the changes were subtle. This curly, silver-haired small woman had made him develop a little sense of humor. 

She registered that brief moment of regret on his face, and found out that she cannot control herself from laughing. Laughter welled inside her and she couldn't contain it when Alberich sighed and returned his attention to the food in front of him. 

Alberich ignored her laughter and continued eating although his face was beginning to darken. In her mind, she could hear both her Companion and Kantor snickering at Alberich's uncomfortable situation. It was time for all of them focused their attention to the food, and talked about inconsequential things. She listened to her friends, nodding in agreement or just smiling at them. She was determined not to think anything about Dian and Ray. Ray had just got back from his circuit and was silent when they held a reception. Ray's decision to avoid her had made her unhappy and ill at ease but Alberich gave her something else to think about. The situation about her, Ray and Dian were getting too complicated, and although they had talked about it, she was getting closer and closer to exploding. She thought about her accomplishments for the day just to distract herself from the problems. She had gotten up early and jogged around the Field and then visited Devan in the Healer's Collegium. Then she had gone off with Gesten to help prepare breakfast and then went straight to her Science class. She was currently a teacher in the Collegium mainly for the Blues and taught those who were interested in environmental science. After that, she had gone on to the salle for archery practice. 

Last evening, Alberich had taken her off to the salle without telling her his purpose. He had just handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She had cast a physical shield around the salle and one on Alberich as a precaution. Storm had told her that she was being paranoid but she replied it was better to play it safe. She carefully slipped on the arrow, sighted to a red cloth tagged onto a bale of straw and loosed forth her arrow. She hit dead center of the red cloth. Then Alberich went through some trouble to tag more red cloths onto the bales of straw that was placed everywhere, any corner imaginable. She had not missed a single shot. He asked her a basket full of questions about archery and when he was satisfied, he made her pull back every arrow from the bales and asked her to restring and unstring the bows. It was past midnight when he considered her very adept in archery. Then he took her off to see Jeri, whom was with Herald-Captain Kerowyn and Herald Eldan. She had stood off to one corner, and made herself as inconspicuous as possible. 

So, both of the Weaponmasters had arranged for her to help some of the trainees whom were a fair shot with the bow and arrow. Thus began her teaching career in the weapons class. 

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Does the plant need any extra care or something?" She asked the Healer, whom was watching her and Alberich with vivid interest. Luckily, Alberich had not noticed the Healer's covert observation. 

"No. Just don't water it so often, once every evening would do." He was about to give more details on the plants when Mero bellowed "Dessert!" 

She and Talia helped clear up the table and placed the dishes on the sink to be cleaned later. Mero came back with trays of custard puffs and Elcarth and Carn were holding trays of strawberry and chocolate pudding. Phoenix was shocked at the amount of dessert that Mero presented them. Dirk trailed behind them, and the warm baked smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted around the kitchen. 

"Is there some sort of a special occasion today?" she asked Talia, feeling a little bewildered. Talia was taken aback too. 

"Mero, why are you coddling us?" Talia asked him, voice piqued with curiosity. Alberich stayed seated, and was calmly assessing the spread of dessert on the table and watched the two women questioning the cook. The expression on Phoenix's face changed for an instant and then she carefully kept her expression bland as something occurred to her. 

"You're mate's with child, isn't she?" Phoenix hazarded. The rest looked at Mero, incredulity sketched upon their faces. Mero's glowing face told them all. 

"Mero! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Talia exclaimed, hugging the stout man. 

They had felled onto the dessert with enthusiasm. Phoenix commented that it's a good thing she's keeping to a healthy lifestyle and Mero's rare overindulgence or else she would start expanding horizontally. 

**************   
** Chapter 6**   
**************

_: You certainly had a good time in the kitchen! :_ Storm complained, whining a little. 

_: Come now Storm. Don't sulk. It does not suit you. There was enough, Mero had given us some of the treats you know. He was set on giving a feast today. Can you blame the man? Now if you behave, once I have planted this and wash up a little, we can go down somewhere and have a picnic. I don't have any appointments tonight, so I certainly can spend some time with you a little. : _Storm was delighted and was galloping madly around the Field. 

_: Behave you! : _She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. She then carefully planted the _demidradth _among others. She packed the earth and hummed a little, and focused her Power at the little root of the plant. She let her power flow into that particular spot until she was satisfied that the plant had stabilized itself. Then with a careful push with her Power, she accelerated the growth of the little plant and several more branches and leaves sprouted. Smiling with a sense of accomplishment, she took the pail of water that was held on to by Gesten and began watering the plants carefully. That accomplished, she straightened her back and stretched. 

"I believe it is time I take a little bath." She smiled at Gesten, whom had a towel draped in his arm. Thankful to her little friend, she retrieved the towel and made her way to the washing pool. She rarely used the hot pool, as she was accustomed in bathing or showering with cold water, except during winters. Then she removed her clothing negligently. At the same time Kerowyn and several other senior Heralds entered the gardens. They looked at Phoenix's body with shock as they registered every scar that had laced her body. They somehow thought that she was a little too pampered, even as a Herald. Kerowyn was the first to recover and made her way gracefully to the pools. 

"Do you mind if we join you?" she carefully asked the diminutive girl. Phoenix looked up from the pool and smiled invitingly. She then began to submerge herself in the pool, and reached for the soap and thoroughly washed her hair. The pool was already filled with people and they began scrubbing themselves with enthusiasm. The surface of the pool was covered with foams of soap and Kerowyn suggested they drain the water and let it be refilled. Keren who was the nearest pulled the plug and the liquid was sucked into the drainage system. Once the used water was drained, the Herald carefully inserted the plug back in and pulled down the lever. Cool water was rapidly filling the pool and they began a second round of scrubbing. While the rest got up from the washing pool to the hot pool, Phoenix drained the pool and refilled it for the next person to use. She reached for her towel carefully looking for her clothes but since they were nowhere in sight, Gesten obviously had his hands on them. 

With a wave to the people in the hot pool, she trotted up to the _ekele_ and dressed lightly for her picnic. She had not sought to impersonate the mercenary-turned Herald or the Karsite Herald. She was more comfortably dressed in simple Kaleda'in robes, and some are of her own design. As she had confided to her friends, Whites simply do not suit her. She told them that they reminded her too much of wearing formally for a presentation and vowed that she would only wear it for formal occasions. Today she chose to wear a midnight blue knee-length skirt accompanied by a simple flowing white blouse. For footwear, she and the Kaleda'in had invented strapped sandals that seemed to suit the people very well. Gesten had agreed to go along to the picnic after a brief argument. He had already packed Mero's delicious tidbits into the picnic basket. After she had dressed, combed her hair, and braided half of it, she made her way to her room and scoured for nuts she had bought while she went to the market yesterday. 

Gesten had added fruits into the picnic basket. Then he picked kegs of cold punch, placed them into a bag, and motioned her to carry it. Storm was already laughing giddily as they made their way out from the _ekele_. Her Companion was waiting in the Field and strode beside her after lipping her unbraided hair playfully. The little _hertasi_ poked fun at the stallion by sarcastically commenting his childish behavior and that he was piling embarrassment at her. That began a tirade between the two of them, each making acidic comments. A brief patch of dark gray made her look to her left. There, Kantor and his Herald seemed unaware of their presence but continued their run. She watched the Herald wistfully and gave a little sigh. Both her Companion and the _hertasi_ remained quiet during the interval. In a sudden change of mood, she jibed at Storm and that began a new contest of who has the most exquisite sense of eloquence between the three of them. 

****** 

"Hope you two had enjoyed yourself today!" She breathed; her face shining as she looked at both her Companion and Gesten as the night neared the midnight hour. At their breathless laughter, she smiled, her dimples showing. She sent a brief goodnight to her Companion and trudged up the path with Gesten. 

"I think I'll go and swim in the hot pool. Care to join me?" she asked Gesten, still feeling a little light-headed. 

"Would you consider letting me join you?" A harsh, coarse voice emerged from behind them.   



	4. Part III: The Beginnings

**************   
** Chapter 7**   
**************

Alberich, flanked by his Companion, was limping closer towards them and he could see that she was frowning at his leg. 

"You don't look so good." Gesten stated. Then he gave a brief look at his charge and nodded. Alberich wondered at the subtle signal between the two. 

_: Whatever they tell you to do, just do it and don't argue. She is a Healer enough. : _Kantor told him bluntly. 

_: Thanks. :_ He replied dryly. 

_: Night, Silv! :_ Storm's thought called out. 

_: Night dear. :_

Kantor then joined Storm and sedately trotted off. Alberich continued to move forward and she purposely lagged behind to study him. From his neck down, he moved rather stiffly so perhaps that he was beaten black and blue. However, his right leg, seemed to be just more than bruises. She extended a little of her senses and bit an oath. Alberich swung around, and he winced at his own movement. She choked off her curse and then gasped in pain as if she's the one injured. _What in the name of Vkandis had he gotten himself into?_

"Just keep walking to the pools Alberich and don't make any sudden movements all right?" she commanded him. They reached inside the miniature Vale and found that Gesten was already there beside the hot pool, equipped with her medicine bag, several cloths, and a big pot of water containing several sprigs of _merth._

"Take a sit on the bench." She said firmly. 

"What bench?" He asked her perplexed. There were no benches here as most people were delighted to bring their own cushions or sit on the lush grasses. 

She had no idea why she became somewhat bad-tempered. She deliberately created a very large stone right in front of him that the stone actually looked as if it belonged there in the first place. Alberich was ultimately shocked and it looked as if his thick eyebrows were going to stay up forever. Then she gave him a penetrating look and that look of hers bode ill for him if he decided not to comply. As soon as he sat himself on the stone, carefully not jerking his wounded leg, she knelt in front of him and absently created a mage-light. The light was very helpful that she could see the gash more clearly but certainly did not help her when she looked up and met his eyes. There was apprehension mixed with longing and she felt it was wise not to dwell on it. She then stared carefully at his leather pants while carefully removing his boots. 

"It will be a shame if I were to cut his pants. Well Alberich, I hope you had worn something underneath them." Without pause, she gathered her power in her mind and Pulled at his pants. Within a blink of an eye, his pants reappeared in her outstretched hand. It was impossible to see if he was blushing but his eyes told her a dozen things. She hid a smile and studied his long legs while folding his pants. 

"You have very nice legs Alberich." She approved. Alberich frowned harder and she smiled very, very wickedly. 

Gesten had gone back to the _ekele_ to get a wide woodboard and placed the pot nearer to her on the ground. Phoenix Called up a pair of Salamanders and they began to heat the pot of water. When the temperature was high enough that the herb had begun to let loose its chemicals, she sent the Salamanders back and carefully washed her hands with the solution, taking some of the sprigs and lathered her hands with them. Wiping her hands on a towel, she turned her attention back to Alberich's leg. She focused some of her powers to keep the water boiling and carefully dipped a piece of cloth into it. Aside from using alcohol as a sterile measure, she was happy enough using the herb. Alcohol is flammable and she did not care to think any kinds of accidents that could occur when it's kept in the _ekele_ for storage. With the now-sterile cloth, she carefully cleaned the gash on his thigh. A part of her shuddered at how long and deep the gash was. Thankfully, the wound was not deep enough that it showed the bone. Up until now, she still could not stomach the more serious injuries that people _will_ have during battles or wars. 

"Give me a little warning before you scream. I'm a little too young to suffer from heart failure." 

"All right,_ lass_. I'm going to now." He said through clenched teeth. He saw her eyes narrowed dangerously as he called her a lass and he was satisfied that he had distracted her a little. He's already having a hard time controlling his desire. It's not every day that he would have a volunteer patching him up. And that thought disturbed him. 

She felt that she had cleaned the wound enough and now concentrated on the wound itself. With her Healing, she directed small particles, glass, and sand, out of his flesh. Wordlessly, Gesten had came around her, with a sterile, damp cloth and carefully wiped at the wound. Then she began to construct a weave of Healing around the wound, speeding up cell division and inducing the secretions of the human's immune system. The gash receded into a faint angry red line and gradually it Healed to a thin scar. When she was done she lifted the pot and tipped the remaining contents down into the hot pool. 

"Go ahead and soak. We'll deal with the bruises later." Gesten retrieved the pot from her and all other things and slowly walked up to the _ekele_. Meanwhile she created a mage-light that followed her to the ample stretch of ground that she had grown her herbs along with several that An'desha had planted. She plucked off several more sprigs of _merth_, plucked of a handful of mint, and chamomile. Alberich had carefully folded his shirt and underpants and was soaking in the hot pool when she returned. He looked askance at her odd bundle of twigs and leaves cupped in her hand. Then she methodically crushed the leaves and strews the mix into the water. She rinsed her hand and began to strip herself of her clothing efficiently. She did not bother to fold her clothing as Gesten had quickly snatched her garments to be dumped in her laundry basket when he came down again from the _ekele_. She had absolutely forbidden the _hertasi_ to do that chore alone so laundry day was Sunday when she do not have any duties in the morning. 

She slid her way down to the pool and sighed blissfully, letting the scents of the herbs infuse her brain. She swam languidly to any other points of the pool but not to Alberich. She floated on her back and stretched. After doing some relaxation, she gathered that Alberich was pliant enough to be given a body massage. Gesten had somehow quietly placed her favorite massaging oil behind Alberich. 

She had observed enough human behaviors that she does not need to read his thoughts to know what he's thinking. His expression had a _"What now?"_ clearly written in every muscle. She paused long enough to appreciate his face, broad shoulders, and the scars. Somehow, his eyes had always ignited a certain kind of warmth in her heart. Alberich followed her every move, his eyes watching her warily. 

She had reached him and abruptly said, "Move a little forward. Your body needs a massage." Without warning she had positioned herself directly behind him, with both of her legs trapping his ankles. She turned, poured a little of oil into her palms, and rubbed her palms together.   
Then she applied some of the oil to Alberich's shoulders. To her horror, she found that he had inexorably tensed his muscles. With an exasperating sigh, "Herald, how the hell do you expect me to give you an enjoyable, relaxing massage if you're tensing?" she complained. 

"Don't get excited." He mumbled. 

Alberich had to admit that she is an excellent masseuse. Her hands were very gentle but beneath those palms, firmness was abundant. He had some suspicious thoughts that she was also using her Healing abilities. 

"Nothing to worry now," she added continuing to knead his back. 

He gave a little shiver when she had moved on to his waist. He wondered if that she had any idea how uncomfortable he was feeling. Not uncomfortable precisely, but his reactions to her touch were purely masculine and he had no idea how to hide it. He gasped when she hit a spot in his lumbar that had been bothering him. She soothed the muscles and he relaxed even more. Eventually his desire lessened and he was merely enjoying the rubdown. A little rap on his shoulder brought him out from his dreams. 

"I'm done! Both of us can wash now." Then she began methodically scrubbing herself. 

**************   
** Chapter 8**   
**************

Nothing else happened and they both finished their baths and went in to the _ekele_ where Gesten was hanging Alberich's clothes that had already been washed and upon their return, he went into Phoenix's cupboard to get something suitable for Alberich and a nightgown for his charge. Gesten came back carrying a pair of baggy black pants and a gray shirt and simple footwear for Alberich. Alberich had left his boots at the shoe rack at the entrance of the _ekele_. Gesten handed the clothes to Alberich. For her, Gesten had simply taken out a nightgown. It was not as lavishing as the ones she had seen other women have but hers was certainly much more comfortable and was after all, terribly expensive for it was a gift from Silverfox. Alberich had discreetly went into her study room to change. She certainly did not bother. She slipped on her underwear and briskly pulled the nightgown over her head. Gesten was already prepared to call it a night so he wished goodnight and gave her a sly wink leaving her nonplussed. While Alberich was still changing, she went on to the kitchen, fixed a pot of hot _chava_, and fished out several cookies from a bottle. Then she started making some sandwiches for both of them. She was halfway through the second last sandwich when Alberich came out of the room and sauntered to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup and sipped it while leaning against the kitchen counter. 

_: Doesn't this make him look like a husband waiting for you to serve him his supper? : _Storm asked her blandly. She had no idea what Storm was talking about but as soon as she turned to look, she found the Herald gazing at her. The way he stared at her and sipping at his cup of chava made her go weak in the knees and she blushed furiously. She gave a stinging swat at her Companion that made him yelp with indignation. She pointedly ignored Alberich and finished her preparation of sandwiches. 

****** 

Alberich had gone into her study room to change and he was surprised to see an amazing collection of books there. He changed into the borrowed clothing while he examined her collection. He saw a fair number of history books and geography, herbs and plants, and some songbooks. Then she had other books about the major and obscure religions and there were about a dozen of books that are clearly novels. His eyes scanned her desk and saw several drawings of a plant with scribbled labels and he assumed that it was for the lessons she was teaching. Then, his eyes fell onto a stack of papers and he wondered what the notes were. Picking up a sheet, he found that it was a poem or maybe a song. 

_With the rising Sun we ran_   
_Wind hugging our back_   
_With freedom that knows no Man._

_Riding onwards we were_   
_To a path long forgotten_   
_A song without words resound in the air_

_Calling…_   
_Singing…_   
_Weeping…_   
_Screaming…_

_Still we ran_   
_"Turn!"_   
_The wind screamed_   
_"Turn!"_   
_Still we ran_   
_"Forward!" She screamed_

_Desperation made her free_   
_She burned, screaming with pain_   
_"It is so…You are free…"_   
_With denial, she plunged_   
_Spreading her wings wide_   
_Fire flared, intensified_   
_Resigned, she drew the light of the Sun_   
_Brighter and brighter she burned_   
_Higher and higher she climbed_   
_She plunged…_   
_The World went Dark._

_: Goodness! I wonder if it means what I think she means. :_ Kantor gasped in his mind, appalled. Well if Alberich interpreted the words well enough, she evidently had turned herself into a Phoenix, and destroyed her own World. He carefully put that thought somewhere in his mind. He had to wait until the right time to broach the subject. Now, he was more or less in the mood to make her feel discomfited in turn. He carefully placed the sheet back on the pile of papers and headed out of the room. Looking around quickly, he found that she had gone to the kitchen, no doubt, preparing some snacks. He walked towards the steaming pot of _chava_ and casually poured himself a cup. He ignored the cookies for a moment and stood back, leaning against the counter to study her carefully. She was preparing several sandwiches at a quick pace. It looks like she had prepared enough sandwiches in her life that she could do it in her sleep. She had brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail and her eyebrows creased in concentration. She turned to look at him and to his immense pleasure and surprise; she blushed, making her face glow. His heart seemed to stop beating and time halted. She quickly turned back to complete her task. Alberich made himself breathe and time flowed again and popped a cookie into his mouth. 

"Would you want to have supper here or would you rather have it in the living room?" she asked tentatively, her blushes cooling slowly. He answered her by promptly taking one of the sandwiches and eating it right there on the spot. She took two stools hidden in the corner and lithely sat down on one after pouring herself a cup of _chava_ and refilling his cup. After a moment, he followed suit but only after he helped himself to a second sandwich. He had not realized that he was famished until the mouth-watering aroma awakened his appetite. They munched down on their snacks in silence. He helped her clear up the kitchen when they were done and found themselves in an awkward situation. He was torn in getting himself out of the _ekele_ to seek his own bed or staying up and talk, or spending the night here. 

Her face gave away nothing but her eyes told him, she was as indecisive on what she should do. 

_: Seduce him and get him to bed. :_ Storm suggested wickedly. 

_: Dearheart, do you really like the little swat I gave you just a while ago? You want to help yourself with a second one? :_ Her Mind-voice deceptively sweet. 

_: Spoilsport. It's bound to happen eventually, you know. : _Storm wisely kept his mind shut then. She gave up, and asked the Herald bluntly. 

"Would you care to stay the night here?" she asked, a little uncertain. 

Alberich had no idea if it was the wisest choice but he wanted to spend a little time in her presence. His brain told him to stay away from her but his heart finds the situation terribly tempting. At Kantor's silent encouragement, he smiled at her despite trying to keep his face somber. It would not be the first time he asked why she always makes him smile. _Then again, I can't seem to forget the way she felt in my arm, those years ago back in the Temple of Vkandis._

"If you do not mind." He replied. He saw her taking a tremulous breath as both of them stood facing each other 

**************   
** Chapter 9**   
**************

Phoenix was clearly in a fix. _Where can he sleep?_ She was reprimanding herself for getting in this situation. She made herself a promise to think things over before she invites someone her hospitality. 

"Alberich, I do not know where you might want to sleep.You could make yourself comfortable in the living room but Gesten keeps himself very odd hours. And well, considering I am very much a loner, I didn't give it much thought that I will need a guest room." she sighed, a little ruefully. 

Alberich carefully considered the situation. He had been in her study room and there wasn't enough space to lay down a mattress. 

"Take me to your bedroom." He ordered abruptly. _That_ clearly made her fluster. _My bedroom. Oh dear God, he's going to kill me when he sees the picture._ Haltingly, she made her way to her own room but paused at the entrance. At his nod, she went in and activated the mage-light that was always in her room. Her room held not much furniture, just one bed, a chair, a small table, and a cupboard. Her room was quite spacious, and was simply decorated with an attractive colorful Shin'a'in rug. On the wall, were several frames and upon a closer look, they were in fact sketches. Most of them were sketches of the gryphons and her friends. Alberich made his way across the room slowly and took his time examining the sketches._ I wonder what else she's capable of._

"Is this your handiwork?" he asked, now looking at a sketch of her languidly sprawled along her gryphon friend, Keenath, Gesten, Talia and Dirk and a Shin'a'in that he do not recognize. She came up closer to look at what he is looking. 

"No, Silk had sketched this one for me. I don't want them to ask me tons of questions on how I could be omnipresent. Anyway, it will be a waste of energy. The rest however were by my own hands and imagination. I can never get Keenath's crest right. I don't think I'm good enough to be considered an amateur." 

Alberich had paused to look at a picture that was directly facing her bed. He was shocked to see that it was himself with Kantor. 

_: Exquisite! :_ Alberich felt a moment of disorientation as his Companion shouldered him aside in his mind to examine the sketch. 

_: Quite an artist. I believe this was the time when we both were walking along the river during Harvest festival. :_ Kantor informed him. 

_: That was almost a half a year ago. :_ He mused, still looking at the sketch and marveling at her ability. He was torn between embarrassment and flattered. 

"I hope you won't get mad at me." She said quietly. 

He did not answer her; instead he lifted up the frame and looked at the sketch closer. Feeling a little amused, he had seen that she had managed to capture him when he was smiling at his Companion. 

"I would not question as to how you've managed to catch me while everyone else was so busy. I just hoped that no one except you and Gesten had ever came across this. A lot of damage will be done to my reputation if ever others came upon it." He said, giving her a sidelong glance that really made her feel like a primary school girl, and he carefully placed the sketch back on its hook. 

"Gesten and I know how to keep our mouths shut but how about them?" She asked, her eyes narrowing a little. Alberich perfectly understood what or rather whom she was referring to. 

_: Well? :_ He demanded. 

_: I didn't say anything. : _Kantor replied. 

_: Good. And keep it that way. : _He ordered firmly. 

She took the opportunity to lay out extra bedding on the floor and was taking out several extra pillows and a blanket that was kept in the cupboard. 

_: As you wish. :_ Kantor murmured, very amused at his Chosen's behaviour. Alberich however was not paying attention to him. He had begun advancing on Phoenix, who was much occupied at making his bed that she was unaware that he had knelt beside her. The moment she had finished and straightened her back, he touched her shoulder cautiously. That light touch made her jerked and she yelped in surprise. 

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you." he told her. The close proximity of him to her made her very nervous. _What was he about?_ She thought a little desperately. His eyes caught hers and his grasp upon her tightened. He leaned closer, his eyes deterring hers from looking away. He gently reached a probe to her mind, waited until she answered by loosening her shields a little and let him in. Alberich contemplated what he met. She was thrilled, nervous, frightened, and happy all at the same time. Hiding a smile, he gave her a brief, gentle kiss, muffling her cry of protest. He retreated away for a moment to observe her reaction. Her eyes were wide and out of focus but when her wits came back to her, she looked up at him and her eyes were filled with amazement. He reached out again to probe her mind gently and found out that she was actually shocked at his bold move. He kept the link between their minds and soon both of them were receiving various information. _I'm going crazy. I must be crazy enough that she had received my kiss._

To her relief, she was not the only one who was feeling tense. Alberich was trying to hide the fact that he was trembling very badly by holding her tightly. Fortunately for him, Phoenix did not mind and although she carefully hid that observation from him, she stored this information to remind him when opportunity comes. Both of them carefully sift through the feelings that came from their minds and acknowledged that they should take one step at a time for they were both a bit too shy to start building a more intense and intimate relationship immediately. Instinctively, they both reached out and hugged. There was no doubt in Alberich's mind that both of them belonged together and she was overjoyed by his admission. Sensations of joy and relief flowed from her to him and he knew that everything would work out fine. Then he felt uneasiness coming from her, and he looked questioningly at her. Her head that is, since she was feeling so comfortable at snuggling at the moment. 

_: What is the matter? :_ He asked tenderly, his hand coming up to stroke at her soft curls and back. He was amazed at how it felt so right holding her that it seemed impossible to be alarmed at his own reaction. 

_: Well, nothing that important to me. However, I shudder to think about the reactions people will be having once they know that we will be a couple. : _She answered him in the same way. She did not imply that it might be his reaction that will be bothering her. This bloodthirsty, solemn-faced Herald and her? Probably when they hear of it, they will start wagering whether the relationship will last. Alberich was wise enough to know what she was not saying. 

_: Are going to be a couple, :_ He corrected, then continued, _: I guess we would not need this makeshift bed. Yours is quite big enough to accommodate both of us, I think. First, I believe you ought to do something about the open window before going to bed. :_ He insisted, now retreating from her and glanced wistfully at her bed. His heart lifted as he looked at her again and he was filled with ecstasy as she looked back at him, face positively glowing and giving him a mischievous smile. 

_: Don't worry about the window! : _She laughed. _: I've cast a little spell on it so objects won't come flying into the room. It is springtime so don't worry about waking up freezing. However, that will not be so much a problem as I had managed to persuade Firesong to show me how the Vales themselves retain an ambient temperature. :_ She informed him, and got up and settled herself on her bed. 

Taking that as a hint, he got up and untied the knot of the curtain at the entrance of the room, ensuring their privacy. Meanwhile, she had turned off the mage-light and drew up the covers, waiting. Alberich took a little time adjusting his sight to the dimness of the room, and stood back for a moment to admire the moonlight playing on her face before approaching the bed. 

_: Where would you like me to sleep? On your right or on your left? :_ He asked her diffidently. It was her private space after all. 

_: On my right, I guess. I must confess that I turn a little uneasy if I'm far away from the window when I'm sleeping. The reason why my room is so big is that I tend to get claustrophobia every now and then. :_ She told him, feeling a little embarrassed. 

She carefully shifted herself as Alberich began taking off his footwear and folded his shirt before lying down beside her. As he made himself comfortable on her bed, stretching from head to his toes, he was rather glad that her bed was not over-soft. Finding his current position a little inappropriate for the company beside him, he carefully lifted her head and at once, as if they had practiced the move until perfection, she snuggled closer to him. The feeling of holding her in his arms became intensified as he thought back. Her head seemed to fit his shoulder very nicely and laid her left hand tentatively on his abdomen. 

He did not give her any objections; he was too caught up in contentment as he breathed in the wafts of mint coming from her hair, and enjoying her warm body against his side. He was determined not to blatantly show her his desire but it was amazingly hard as she began tracing incomprehensible designs on his chest and abdomen. She suddenly leaned on her elbow and gave him a quick passionate kiss on his lips. 

_: I doubt that anyone is going to find out how comfortable we are together unless the spy has a talented ability to scale the ekele or the ability to fly. : _She mentioned, then her thoughts stilled as something occurred to her. 

_: What is it? : _He asked a little concerned at her dismay. 

_: Oh dear. :_

***************   
** Chapter 10**   
***************

_: Oh dear. :_ The sigh that came from her was of dismay and resignation. Alberich waited for her to continue, suddenly filled with dread. 

_: It is impossible to get any scrying done, as I had taken precautions when I came here to live in the _ekele_. The only one that can and care to spy on me right now, is someone that can fly. :_ She explained hastily. 

_: Does that mean your gryphonic friend is…? : _He asked, filled with alarmed as he finally realized her meaning. 

_: Listen. :_ She urged him. Both of them then stilled themselves and very faintly, they could hear the flapping of wings. 

_: And that, :_ she continued, pitching her Mindvoice, so that the hovering gryphon and both their Companions could hear her, _: is my so-called friend, Keenath. : _She sighed mournfully. _: I had conveniently forgotten that those gryphons from Iftel are somewhat more peculiar than the normal k'Leysha gryphons. :_

Alberich considered that information that she gave him, and she continued, "Unlike the k'Leysha gryphons,_ that_ particular one have an acute night-vision that is_ not _normal for their kind." She stated, a little sourly. 

Keenath whom had been discovered snooping on them descended down gracefully to land near the window. After much thought, he decided it would be best if they were to converse through Mindspeech, rather than shouting themselves silly. 

_: Apologies, my friend and to you Herald Alberich. Do not fear however. I won't be telling anyone what you don't want them to know. Where were_ you_? All of us were worried sick. Why didn't you turn up yesterday at the Compass Rose? : _ He demanded. 

_: I told Silk I would not be coming! :_ She protested. Evidently, her friend had forgotten to inform them of her absence. 

_: I think Silk had forgotten to tell you that. I was out of the Palace yesterday to visit the market. : _She told him. 

_: Very well. Next time, do give us a call or something. We do not want anyone to think that your own friends have deserted you, wouldn't we? :_ He admonished her. 

_: All right. Stop nagging at me. Sometimes Keenath, you are as bad as Leitha. Where is she anyway? I thought she would be here by now. :_ She asked the gryphon about his mate in an attempt to fend off any more lectures. 

_: She had made a side trip to visit her brother in Hardorn. Anyway, she will be here, soon enough. Since I see you are in good company, and nowhere near that molting peahen, I will leave you to your devices. :_

The gryphon then launched himself from the ground, which took a bit of effort and then flew his way back to the Palace. She glanced at Alberich, apprehension on his face. 

"Don't worry, he gave us his word. No one will ever know unless you want them to know. I am not going to tell any of my friends that I have found someone that I love until _you_ do. Therefore, it is entirely up to _you_." She said to him quietly, assuming her previous position before Keenath had come winging in. 

"If it makes you happy, very well." He told her gently, borrowing her words and kissed her. 

"Being with you makes me happy, Alberich, in case you had not been watching." Her fingers had resumed tracing designs. 

_: Don't worry about that Phoenix. Alberich here had been noticing you ever since he had escorted you and your lot when you Gated near Horn back to Haven. : _Kantor pointed out mildly. 

"Since my brother had kindly pointed out, I thought that Gating was impossible after the Cataclysm." He questioned, turning so that he's leaning at his side. 

"I think it lies largely on the fact that it had been several years after the Final Storm. The Earth had been recuperating and also because the Gate is actually me. It is a little complicated." 

Taking her silence as a hint, Alberich dropped the subject. He began nuzzling her and met her lips to give her a complete passionate kiss. 

********* 

_: That worked out quite well didn't it? :_ Kantor cheered. 

_: Kantor, your behaviour is getting quite embarrassing. Stop gloating. I thought you more or less confirmed that you do not possess even a drop of humor and now you gave me this. :_ Storm informed him. 

_: Just take it as a character defect. I'd more or less noticed that he seemed rather fixated with her since the day he picked her up with a dozen others and took care of her. :_ Kantor replied, immensely cheered by their union. 

_: So, they are lifebonded aren't they? :_ Kantor asked him. 

Storm was about to answer him but Rolan had beaten him to it. The Queen's Own Companion galloped towards them where they had been congratulating themselves. 

_: Yes, they are. I am rather glad that both of them had found each other. Solaris will be pleased by this news. Of course, this had to wait for several more months before both of them announced their relationship to the public. :_ He observed. 

_: I hope that I am able to count on the both of you to keep them together. I had often more than once asked my Chosen to take some precautionary measures on Lady Dian and Herald Rayden. Nevertheless, she insists that Silv is more than capable of handling the situation. I hope that my Chosen's faith in her is well founded or else there will be much suffering. :_

Both stallions nodded and followed Rolan out to the Field. Out there, the Trees are singing their benediction to the newly found loves. 

_: I love you Alberich. :_

_: And I love you. :_

Holding each other close, they drifted away together in dreams. 

********* 

Gesten woke up a little earlier than usual and feeling triply ecstatic. He had dreamt very good things about his charge and Herald Alberich and he hoped with teeth and nails that his dreams will come true. He whisked away the fabric that covered the mage-light, set about making up his pallet, and stored away his feather pillows. Then he sauntered out of his room and was on his way to the kitchen when he found himself walking back to Phoenix's room. He hesitantly parted the curtain just a little to see the sleeping forms of Herald Alberich cuddling his charge. Gesten controlled himself and made it all the way to the kitchen before he exploded with laughter, dancing madly around the kitchen. He found it hard to control his joy but after several moments of taking deep breaths, he set about taking down Alberich's clothes and mended the rip in his pants and then made some breakfast. 

********** 

Alberich woke up to the singing of a couple of skylarks greeting the dawn. He stretched a little, amazed that his arm, which had been supporting Phoenix's head, had not gone to sleep. He wonderingly examined her sleeping face, her expression serene. Then she began to stir; her fingers idly stroked his chest as she shook off her remnants of sleep. 

_: One wonders if those skylarks constitute an alarm bell for you every morning. :_ His Mindvoice gentle, with a touch of amusement. 

_: Don't tell anyone my secret all right. I use a little of Animal Mindspeech, to attract them here. It wasn't that hard, as they seem to take a liking to the _ekele's _roof almost immediately when I invited them every morning. They more or less understand what I wanted from them and they get seeds in return for their service. Could you pass me that pouch on the table? :_

Alberich fetched the pouch and she carefully opened it a little and poured some of the contents into her palm. Alberich retrieved the pouch for her, pulled back its drawstrings, and placed it back on the table. Phoenix sat up and negligently threw the seeds on the ground. 

_: That's their daily salary. : _ She told him and gave him a smile. 

_: Shall we rise and get some breakfast dear? :_ He had no idea how the 'dear' came so easily from him but he suspected that it was how they were going to address each other from now. 

She looked at him with some surprise and smiled as she discovered a link that bound them together that was not there the night before. Giving it some thought, she did a little experimentation. Alberich looked at her with incredulity as he felt the resonance of love and happiness along the link. 

_: Do you regret this, dear? The very fact that we've lifebonded? :_ She asked him carefully. 

_: Why must I regret this? :_ He asked her. 

_: I don't think just because we're bonded doesn't mean it will be peaceful. :_ She cautioned him. 

_: If we don't, there is no point being together then. Couples fight, eventually. :_ He told her. 

"Well dear, we have to get out of bed now and have some breakfast before my little friend from the kitchen barge in. He can be a little pest sometimes but I love him all the same." She said, pulling him out of bed and handed him his shirt that he had left on the floor. 

"Isn't that a little unhealthy?" he asked, pointing to her bare feet as she began to walk out of her room. 

"I'm more or less used to it, except when it's winter or when it is really cold." She replied. 

_Life is going to get very interesting,_ he thought as he watched her pull the curtains and tied them to one side. 

_: It is a good thing you stayed in the bed until she woke up. I don't think she'll be pleased if you had let her wake up with no one beside her. : _Kantor observed. 

_: I agree. However, Phoenix has a remarkable good sense that neither you nor her can promise that. All in all, we approve of your liaison. Although it is very impossible for us to separate you even if we do object. Oh, incidentally, I think that Talia and Devan are already aware of your bond. The formation of the bond echoed through the wee hours. Many people are very reluctant to get up from bed. All they want to do right now is to spend a little time with their loved ones in bed. :_ Storm added. 

_: That is because_ they _are very special people, and their bond is a little different than the conventional lifebond. No don't ask me anything. :_ Kantor warned his Chosen. Even Kantor seemed to unbend a little after he admitted that he loved Phoenix. 

_: Do not dawdle, Alberich, they are waiting. :_ Storm advised. 

He went out of the room, into the kitchen to wash up a little. She gave him a smile as he entered the kitchen. 

"We're having breakfast in the living room." She mentioned, and walked past him carrying a tray of sandwiches and an assortment of cookies. 

They were waiting for him as he came out of the kitchen. Gesten was grinning widely at him as he approached. The smell of hot _chava_ filled the room, and it was certainly a pleasant aroma. After they had their breakfast, Gesten suggested that they ought to go and swim in the hot pool for a while before they go on about their daily tasks. The couple trooped out of the _ekele_ and Phoenix began to strip herself off her nightgown. He winced a little as he saw the scars that marred her back, but when she faced him, he found himself blushing. She clearly possessed a nice chest and he had trouble suppressing his masculine urge. _Falling into temptation so early in the morning_. 

_: I hope you don't intend to do that to other people. : _ He mentioned, trying hard not to be overcome a surge of jealousy. 

_: What? The way I casually stripped myself? That was before I had a partner, so if you don't really like me doing it, I think I can create some clothing to hide most of my attributes before I go swimming off with others. :_ She suggested. 

_: How about this then. Let me get used to the idea that some people who use the pools aren't terribly body shy. :_ He compromised. 

Nodding her agreement, he carefully stripped himself, ignoring her overt examination. Then he joined her in the pool where both of them began scrubbing with the bars of soap that were made available. Gesten had came down to gather their clothes and trotted back up to the _ekele_. They climbed out of the pool when they are done, where Gesten was waiting for them holding out towels for them and they made their way back up to the _ekele_. Gesten handed him his clothes that had been washed by the _hertasi_ the previous night and Alberich was surprised when he found out that his pants had already been mended and thanked the _hertasi_ profusely. 

"Just doing my job Herald. You don't want anyone to know that you got yourself mussed up yesterday right? If anyone had seen the bloodstains and the rip, they will start asking you questions and someone will ask how on earth you patched yourself back, since you haven't been seen at all near the Palace yesterday. Knowing your reputation not to trouble the Healers might work against your plan this time, don't you know?" the little hertasi pointed out. After much thought, Alberich nodded. 

"Thanks again." 

He quickly changed and reached for his boots. Phoenix was wearing standard Trainee pants and a shirt when she came out of her room; her hand holding a pair of shoes that was designed very differently. 

_: What are those? :_ He asked curiously, stamping his feet to get his boots in place. Talking to her with Mindspeech seemed natural to her, and if she is uneasy about it, she hid it well from him. 

_: Running shoes. The people here are a little primitive about certain things, so I cheated a little by creating myself this. :_ She explained. 

_: I see you have been exploring the wonders of running. :_ He teased. 

_: Well, one has to exercise regularly. : _She said, coming up to him and reaching out her arm to hold him at his waist. He bent down to give a tender kiss, reached out to take her hand, and kissed it. She answered, by pulling his hand to kiss it and placed it against her beating heart. He turned and headed out of the _ekele_ to where Kantor was waiting for him for their morning ride. 

***************   
** Chapter 11**   
***************

Phoenix felt Silk's tentative greeting when she had finished teaching her biology class. 

_: What's up? :_ She asked. 

_: We're having a little get-together for lunch, will you be joining us? :_ Her best friend asked hopefully. 

_: Yeah. I've just finished teaching and I would really like to refill my stomach. : _Phoenix told her. 

_: You're in a peculiar humor today. : _Silk noted, her puzzlement reaching Phoenix. 

_: The pleasures of teaching. Are we having lunch in the common room? :_ She asked, making her way down to the place. 

"Yeah, we are!" Silk answered, popping out from her right. Phoenix gave a startled yelp and pinched her friend for startling her. 

"Don't do that! You almost frightened me out of my skin!" She complained, still pinching her friend, who was trying very hard to evade from her nimble fingers. 

"All right! Stop that!" Both of them burst into laughter. Her friend embraced her tightly, and Phoenix felt a little guilty that she had been neglecting her friends. Then both of them continued their way down to the common room, laughing gaily. 

"Who's joining us?" she asked. 

"The usual, Ruby, Gisa, Talia, hopefully Dirk too, Carn, Rayden and Lerend." Silk told her, counting off her fingers. 

"Phoenix!" She did not even manage to get a response to Silk as she was carried off and given several kisses on the face and a huge bear hug. 

"Carn! You're breaking my ribs!" She protested a little weakly. Then Carn released her and spirited her away to the buffet that they are having. 

"Silk mentioned a Lerend. Who is he?" she asked him, gasping a little, rubbing at her ribs. 

"Oh yes, I don't believe you know him. Come, I'll introduce you." He led her to a good-looking handsome blonde-haired person, standing up shyly as both of them approached. 

"Phoenix, this is my year-mate Lerend, and Lerend, this is my Phoenix. He had been stuck up in somewhere in Valdemar and just returned to give his friends a little visit." He introduced both of them, grinning. 

"Well yes. Actually, I just came here to give my lover a surprise." Lerend said, eyeing Carn a little seductively. 

Phoenix wasn't shocked about their open homosexuality but rather that Carn had forgotten to mention that he has a lover. "Carn, I am insulted that you didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend. However, I must applaud that you have a remarkable good taste in choosing a partner." She pouted, but gave Lerend a welcoming smile. 

"All right, then sit on down the three of you. In case you hadn't noticed, the rest of us are hungry and you are delaying us from munching down good food." Dirk complained. 

They seated her in between Lerend, whom was giving Carn several naughty glances, and Rayden. Phoenix wasn't really surprised when he chose Mindspeech to apologize. 

_: Stop that. Don't apologize to me anymore. I don't know if you will like me asking this, but why had Dian seemed terribly possessive of you? I could understand if it had been two months after we came here, but six years seems a little excessive don't you think? : _She asked him, dividing her attention between the others, him and her food. 

_: That is a problem really. Why did you have to turn out all-powerful and prettier than she is? :_ He asked Phoenix. 

_: My dear Ray, I've always been like this you know. But I chose to hide the prettiness inside then. That was meant only for Gabriel. So, is it _that_ that has been bothering her? :_ She asked him, her tone rueful. 

_: I think so. Sometimes I wonder why I love her. That is the truth though. I really love her, but she seems to think that you are going out of your way to grab me. I wonder where she got that peculiar idea. :_ He grumbled. 

_: Rayden, I have to warn you this. If Dian goes out of her way to make trouble for me, I'm going to verbally flay her. I'm getting sick of her childishness. We are not that young anymore. Oh Sunlord! We're you know, at our primes already! :_ She contemplated, planning some ideas if they did have a confrontation. 

_: I won't promise you if I will like the way you conduct it, but as long it gives the results I want, which is remaining her boyfriend, and still be your friend. :_ He told her. Both of them then, paid more attention to their food and the conversation around them. 

***** 

"I think I ate too much." Dirk groaned. 

"Why don't we take a walk, later?" Silk suggested. Since some of them were probably thinking of the same thing, they agreed. 

However, Talia and Dirk did not accompany them, all of them know that since they have a certain amount of free time, they are going to spend those moments privately. They were on their way to the gardens when Talia called out to Phoenix and winked. _Bloody hell!_

_: Storm, how many people noticed the covert looks I have been directing at Alberich? : _She asked her Companion, her Mindvoice almost whining. 

_: Don't worry, only Talia, Rolan, and Devan. :_ He told her comfortingly. 

: You forgot someone. Talia can't really hide anything from Dirk. : She pointed out, as she turned to join her friends. 

_: Well true enough. Although they will respect your decisions to keep it a secret until Alberich gave them the signal. :_

_: I'm really glad it happened. Actually, it is rather impossible for Talia_ not _to know about the lifebond. I know I haven't been exactly keeping a tight lid on my happiness this morning. I think, I have to step around Silk carefully. It is terribly easy to look upon Silk as a nobody. Her depth of perception is uncanny. : _She told him. 

_: Well, you were her partner after all. :_ He remarked. 

_: You know something? I believe you are right. : _She replied flippantly. 

_: Oh dear. :_ He sighed, grumbling to himself. 

_: Was it something I said? :_ She asked him innocently. Storm withdrew his mind away from her, inventing new swear words. That had made her lost control of herself and laughed. She managed to draw that attention to some of the younger trainees, who were passing through, startling them and Silk asked her worriedly. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just playing with Storm." She assured her best friend. They had reached the entrance of the garden but were brought up short when Rayden halted them. 

_: I think we should have our walk someplace else. : _Rayden quietly concluded, nodding towards where his lover was holding court. 

_: I believe it is too late. She has spotted us. : _ Carn warned us. 

_: How very unfortunate. : _Silk commented placidly. 

_: There is no point in backing out now is there? :_ Rayden asked mournfully. 

_: Well, let us get the confrontation done and over with. I'm getting tired of the jealousy that's radiating out of her. : _ Phoenix told them tiredly. 

_: We will just make it look as if we want to get to the other side. If she ignores us then it is good. However, if she starts sprouting nonsense, take care of it Silv. Start planning. :_ Silk suggested grimly. 

_: All right people, let's go. :_ Phoenix said with determination she did not feel, but wisely kept her expression quiescent. 

"Rayden, why are you with _her_?" She asked Ray, her voice full with venom, and her eyes filled with malice. 

"Di, I had loved you ever since I've laid my eyes on you. But your behaviour right now is starting to irritate me. Phoenix will stay as my friend and that's that." He warned her. This was the first time that he had ever issued an ultimatum to her and she did not take it very well. That caused the girl's temper to flare and she insulted Rayden at some length. 

_: Steady on. :_ Rain, Ray's Companion, cautioned all of us. Silk barely reined in her temper. Rayden had wisely chose to remain implacable and did not speak even after she finished. Then she began again, this time insulting Phoenix and her friends. 

_"That's enough."_ Phoenix had spoken in her normal volume, but word had reached that even the Queen had heard her, interrupting the spluttering girl. 

"I think it's time for you to start growing up Dian. I believe it is a monumental mistake that I had made to bring you along, as a favor to Rayden. I placed you in the nobility with the hopes that the life will culture you and hoping you are up to the task." She said quietly. Her voice was rimmed with steel and she was doing her very best to be intimidating. That was actually for the benefit of the other ladies whom had surrounded Dian as an act of encouragement. However, when Phoenix stared at them, they backed away from her, suddenly afraid. She had been so invisible and her control of her temper was superb that they forgot that even _she_ could lose control. 

"This is a warning to you Dian. If you're still keen on this jealousy of yours and wasting time in the Palace, I will remove your rank and throw you back into the OtherWorld where I've placed your family. This will probably break Ray's heart, but he will remain here and continue life as a Herald." Phoenix told her flatly. 

"You can't do that!" One of the ladies protested. Phoenix gave her a chilly smile. 

"Oh yes I could. Whom do you think gave her a title? Queen Selenay? No ladies, that title she's holding belonged to me in fact for several centuries since the Baron Valdemar had established his fortress here. I _am_ the Countess Maxwell, but I gave it up, as I am a Herald. However I still command the power of the Maxwell House. You don't want me to pull rank on you, don't you Dian?" Phoenix asked her, tone deceptively mild. 

"You're threatening me?" She asked me incredulously. 

"No Dian.It is a_ promise._" Phoenix told her, letting a little of her anger seep into her voice. Even Dian was not immune to her rage. 

"I'm glad you understand the situation." She stated, her anger still showing. However, Rayden had some other things in mind. He fully intended to put Dian back in her place and to ensure that his friendship with Phoenix will not be ever questioned again. 

"I'm not so sure she's being sincere with her surrender, Phoenix. Maybe you should send her off. I certainly don't want tongues to wag around saying that _I_ have a bad taste in choosing my lady." He said in off-handed fashion. 

_: Are you out of your mind? : _Phoenix definitely screamed at him. 

_: I'm just playing with her. I want to show her that Heralds can be powerful too. I think she's being too much of a peacock. I certainly am not going to marry a shrew but I do love her. :_ He reassured her. 

Dian did not expect this from her beloved, and she stood rigidly her mouth open with shock. 

"Oh incidentally, Dian. Don't wait for news from those few gentlemen that you had ordered to follow me around two days ago. They are having a splendid vacation somewhere in Wyrfen Wood." She informed the affronted girl. 

"What did you do to them?" She asked Phoenix in a quavering voice, not listening to the gasps of outrage that the people made. Some had conveniently stopped by to watch the spectacle. 

"I believe they are enjoying the scenery _below_ them." She told the girl bluntly. It took several moments of hard thinking as the truth descended on the indignant girl. 

"Are they going to stay up there?" Rayden asked in a hushed voice. 

"Oh, I'm certain that they will come down. Eventually." Then she pointedly ignored the spluttering girl and her friends continued with their walk. Except for Rayden, who was planning several things for his lover. 

_: That girl was an absolute harridan! :_ Lerend voiced his opinion to Carn. 

_: Now, do you understand why I wanted you here with me? :_ Carn asked his lover. 

"Hey, I'm going off to the_ ekele_ to cool off a bit." Phoenix told them, feeling extremely angry. 

"All right, but don't do anything stupid." Silk cautioned her. Phoenix left them rather abruptly and they chose to stay out her way. 

"I don't think it is a good idea to mention this to Keenath right?" Carn asked them worriedly. To his relief, all of them shook their head. 

"Let's go down to the Collegium. I'm sure there is something for us to do." Lerend suggested and they turned back, playing the confrontation repeatedly in their heads. 

_: Phoenix is a hothead, isn't she? :_ Ruby asked them, still trying to get over the shock of Phoenix's temper. All nodded their heads, and she continued. _: I believe it's the first time I've ever seen her really angry. :_ She confessed. 

_: I agree, but we should have expected it. She is a loner and she tends to keep things to herself. I hope you guys took notes back there. She can be pretty imposing when she puts her mind to it. I was taken aback when she implied that Dian had employed some roughs. Looks can be deceiving don't you agree? :_ Silk mentioned, still shaking with anger and trying to reestablish her calm. By the time they reached the Collegium, they were more or less able to do things rationally, although Silk suggested they should get themselves drunk. 

***************   
** Chapter 12**   
***************

Alberich was in a conference with the Queen and the Queen's Own. He was halfway through his report when his eyes unfocused and he was overwhelmed with subtle anger. After a moment, he recognized that the anger belonged to Phoenix. 

"Alberich, is there something wrong?" Selenay asked him, expressing her concern. Talia, however, was filled with suspicion that whatever Alberich was experiencing had something to do with Phoenix. When they heard Phoenix's voice echoing _"That's enough"_ eerily, they knew what was happening. The moment Alberich brought himself out from his trance-like state, Talia told Selenay, "I think Lady Dian's in for the barbecue pit." She confirmed grimly. 

"Yes, but it seems that even Rayden had gotten tired of the lady's behaviour." Alberich added. 

Both Talia and Rolan were caught by surprise. The lifebond between Alberich and Phoenix was surprisingly strong in a rather short time. Thankfully, Selenay had no idea of the actuality behind Alberich's statement. Alberich took a deep breath and finished his report to the Queen. After Alberich's dismissal, he took the nearest shortcut that would take him to the Field where Kantor was already waiting for him and needed no additional instruction. As soon as Alberich managed to get himself seated on Kantor, they galloped off to the _ekele_. Alberich had tried reaching Phoenix using the lifebond but it seemed that she had neatly blocked off every link. Then they met Storm near the outskirts of the _ekele_. Her Companion confessed that even he can't get a response from his Chosen. Alberich had gotten off Kantor's back and sprinted towards the _ekele_. When he bounded up into the _ekele_, he paused at the threshold for a moment. It all seemed silent until he heard the muffled sobs. Gesten, however, was aware of his presence as he popped out from Phoenix's room. 

_: She refuses to be consoled. :_ The _hertasi_ stated, clearly out of his depths. The _hertasi_ retreated to his room, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

Alberich moved towards her room and silently pulled the curtain aside with his left hand, carefully surveying the room. She was sitting on her bed, with knees tucked in and head bowed. He went straight to her, sitting down on her bed and enfolded her while her shoulders shook tremulously as she cried tears of pain. 

_: Why is she in pain? :_ He demanded, his heart wrenching in his chest as he watched his beloved. 

Storm answered diffidently, _: She's mourning, I think. After the situation with Dian, some unforeseen barrier inside her crumbled. I should have been more observant. I believe she had not properly mourned for the deaths of her loved ones and the deaths that were caused by her ultimate Judgment. : _Storm sighed mournfully, his Mindvoice tinged with a dull gray. 

_: What Judgment? : _Both Alberich and Kantor asked him. 

_: The answer should come from her, and not me. Now is not a good time to ask her that. Broach the subject when she is not so stressed. :_ Storm advised them, feeling a little helpless. 

Alberich continued to hold her until she was simply too exhausted to cry anymore. Gesten quietly came into the room with a damp towel which Alberich gratefully took and wiped Phoenix's tear-stained face gently. Then he guided her as he lay down on her bed and held her until she fell asleep, surrounded by the comforting presence of Alberich and their Companions at the back of her mind. Alberich carefully extracted himself, being careful not to wake her and was appalled when he saw Talia standing silently in the doorway, watching him with a little smile. 

"I should have known," Alberich grumbled, taking hold of Phoenix's hand. 

"There is nothing to be sullen about, Alberich. You should be glad that it is me who noticed and not Selenay." She pointed out, handing the damp towel back to Gesten and he wisely backed away from the room. She seated herself at the foot of the bed, looking at the sleeping girl fondly. 

"Poor lass, she'd been holding back those tears for years. I think it might be good if she takes a vacation," She said, not looking at Alberich but gazed vacantly at the scenery outside the window. "Alberich, do you really think that spending time with her only once a week is a wise choice?" She asked him, somewhat doubtfully. Then the sketches on the wall caught her attention and she stood to examine them. Phoenix had added several new sketches and she looked carefully and spotted the new ones. 

"I'm not sure of anything right now. We'll just have to find out if we can deal with it or not." He answered her, wincing as Talia caught sight of the sketch of him and Kantor. 

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed and she hurriedly took the sketch off the wall and looked at it intently. "I thought that you had gone out of your mind when you displayed affection for her, but it seems that she had been setting her cap out for you!" she laughed softly, placing the sketch back on the wall. 

"By the way, do invite me to your wedding all right?" she requested, taking herself out of the room, with Alberich scowling at her back.   



	5. Part IV: The Proposal

***************   
** Chapter 13**   
***************

**A month later, Summer**

A month had gone by, turning spring to summer, and both Alberich and Phoenix started to get increasingly unhappy. The hot weather that they were experiencing now certainly did not help. The arrangement that seemed good to Alberich was beginning to irritate him now. He had hid his melancholy from Phoenix when they met a few days ago and wondered how she was holding up with his physical absence. Due to his growing depression, he became grouchy and vicious when he was training some of the advanced students in weapons work. The trainees were all bewildered and they had gone of to bed at the end of the day drained. Phoenix on the other hand, began to set harder assignments on her own students but controlled her depressions. It was due to the couple's profound unhappiness and the bewilderment of those who worked with them that three Companions held a conference. 

****** 

_: This is not good. : _Kantor said firmly. 

_: I agree, brother. This separation even if it is only for a short distance is taking a toll on everyone. Some of the Blues are already suspecting that Phoenix's discontentment is connected to Alberich's. :_ Storm informed them. 

_: Sadly, we can't do anything about it until your Chosen decides that it is time for them to start living as a couple openly. : _Rolan pointed out gravely to Kantor. 

_: I think it is time I goad him a little. :_ Kantor decided. 

_: I think that is the wisest course that is possible. Do your stuff. :_ Storm agreed, feeling rather tired. 

****** 

Alberich was sitting rather disconsolately inside his office, contemplating the window of an artwork that was granted by the Sunpriests operating secretly in Valdemar a few years ago. Their planned separation was not working for them, for him at least. _I miss her, and this is the truth. To hell with my reputation, the sooner word gets out, the sooner the matter will fade from peoples' minds._ As soon as he said it to himself, he felt better. Now he had a purpose, and he was going out to fulfill that purpose. He left his office, entered the salle, and avoided the spots where the trainees were practicing. Jeri looked at him quizzically as he trooped out of the salle. He was surprised when he saw that Kantor was waiting for him. 

_: It wasn't that hard to decide after all. And to think that I might have to compel you to take some action. :_ Kantor whispered in his mind mildly. 

_ : Where is she? Never mind, I know where she is. :_ He said abruptly as he used the lifebond to trace her and made his way to the common room. _Should I just ask her?_ He caught sight of her as she stood up from her seat where she had been lunching with her friends. He groaned silently to himself after seeing Talia, Dirk, Keren, Kerowyn, Eldan, and the rest of Phoenix's cohorts. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her, painfully aware that the people in the crowd were watching him. The very fact that he had seldom eaten in the common room seemed to have made his presence prominent. 

Phoenix faltered a little in her conversation when she saw Alberich marching towards her. To her consternation, he gathered her in his arms, squeezing the breath out of her. Resigned, he noted that her height provided her a rather subtle advantage; he had effectively screened her flaming face from the crowd. The people in the room were evidently not prepared when the somber Herald held the silver-eyed woman lovingly. Feeling rather smug, he gave a crooked smile at the people sitting on a particular table. He withdrew from her a little, and she lifted her still-flaming face to watch him, trying to read him. _Oh dear Sunlord! I hope he knows what he's doing!_

_: This is going to shock these people even more. :_ He slyly warned Kantor. 

He focused his attention to his beloved, then bent just a little to bestow her a kiss, and she blushed even more. Silence spread in the room. 

_: Chosen! You've made me a laughing stock among my own! : _Kantor protested. 

_: About time don't you know. : _Alberich replied smoothly. Kantor began to swear fervently in Karsite. The room remained silent, and the silence was deafening. 

Kerowyn regained her composure in a short time. "Blessed Agnira!" she breathed, then got up from her seat, and hugged them both. Phoenix was amazed to see that the Herald-Captain was actually crying, released them, and stood off to one side. 

Alberich said quietly, although his every word can be heard because of the silence, "I have been a fool to think that I will remain content with _that_ particular arrangement. And I apologize, if this has been hard on you." He admitted. 

"Yes, I agree to that," she replied as quietly, then gave him a smile that warmed him from his head to his toes, "But you're my own personal fool." She told him seriously. 

_: Oh dear. :_ Storm sighed a little ruefully. 

"Since our friends are present anyway," He stepped back a little and took both her hands and asked her with his mind, heart and soul, _"Will you, Phoenix Maxwell of Valdemar, consent to have me as your mate for life?"_

Phoenix did not answer immediately. Everyone in the room seemed afraid to even make a slight sound and froze their reactions, and the silence was palpable. 

"I thought you would rather ask that question privately. But since you've asked, _yes,_ I'll be glad to." She smiled lovingly, her eyes glowing. That was the answer the crowd had been waiting for. 

"YES!" the crowd thundered their approval and cheered noisily. Talia found it hard to control her exultation. She was bouncing up and down, hugged Dirk, kissed him several times, and crowed along, clapping her hands gleefully. Kerowyn was crying openly but she wasn't alone, Devan, Karal, Talia, Silk and even Ray shed a few tears. Alberich couldn't contain his euphoria any longer, and he kissed Phoenix rather passionately than was appropriate in public. When he released her, she was laughing at his enthusiasm. 

: _I feel like my heart is going to burst, dear. Dear Sunlord! I can't imagine being so happy as I am right now! :_ Phoenix hugged him._ : This is the best day of my entire life! And I hope there'll be more! : _ She asked shyly. 

_: I'm certain of it dear. : _ He reassured her, then went back to kissing her. 

******** 

_"YES!"_

That caught the attention of the Queen and her Consort while they were conferring with some of the gryphons from Iftel. 

"What in the name of Vykaendys is happening out there?" Keenath demanded. But both the Queen and her Consort were on the process of getting the answers. Both of them sported an out-of-focused look as they communicated with their Companions. Prince Daren broke his link to   
Jasan, staring wildly at Selenay. Keenath was twitching with impatience but he restrained himself and waited. 

"I don't believe it!" Selenay gasped. "I don't bloody believe it!" her eyes wide with stupefaction. 

"Your Majesty," Syshaerna, a female gryphon, asked the queen patiently, "Would you kindly tell us what's happening?" 

"Alberich proposed to Phoenix!" She answered, a little wild-eyed. She felt as if someone had placed her head inside a huge bell, and was banging the bell hard. Everyone was taken aback by the news; all except Keenath whom was smirking rather smugly. Selenay looked at him accusingly, "You knew he was courting her!" She pointed her finger at him. 

"Well, yes, I suppose. But I gave my word that I'll tie the bag tightly." He told her defensively. Selenay was still staring daggers at him, while Prince Daren suggested it might be prudent to inform Solaris. 

_: Don't worry, Altra has taken care of it. : _Jasan replied, carrying overtones of joy to his Chosen. 

******* 

The cheering still hadn't died down. Phoenix privately thanked the Gods that the people behaved themselves and not engaging in a food fight. If that had happened, Gaytha and Mero would skin them all alive. 

_: We ought to inform the Queen. :_ Phoenix suggested to Alberich when he released her, and she still blushed. 

_: All right, :_ he told her reluctantly, _: But I want another kiss. :_ He told her seductively, and then kissed her thoroughly. When he felt satisfied by the kiss and at her response, both of them set off towards the Royal Suite trailed behind by their friends. Karal, guided gently by Talia, had automatically followed, as Altra would be responsible for giving information to Solaris and getting back a response. When they reached the Suite, Prince Daren was waiting for them and motioned them into the room. 

Selenay took Alberich's hand, drew Phoenix closer, and gave the small woman a hug. Daren clasped Alberich's hand and congratulated him of the success. Then he turned to Phoenix and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. The gryphons were looking at them with much interest, as this was the first time that the Monarch had treated Phoenix so informally. Phoenix then approached Keenath, the first steadfast friend that she had made when she had gotten out of the miniature Vale where she had been recuperating. He laid a foreclaw on her forehead in an ancient ritual of blessing. Then, they made themselves comfortable by taking a seat wherever there was space. Phoenix pulled Alberich down beside her while Keenath curled behind them. 

Selenay got straight to the point, "When will it be official?" she asked. 

"Please, your Majesty, we would really like the ceremony to be simple and not that extravagant." Phoenix requested diffidently. 

"Yes, and I wish that the where and when is not circulated around. It will be a small ceremony, so we would not be inviting a lot of people." Alberich added resolutely. 

"I think we all can agree on that," Selenay nodded her agreement, then continued, "So it will be on…" 

" Midsummer." Both of them announced simultaneously. 

"All right. Now we've come to the where." The Queen asked them, curling her hair with her fingers and playing with it. Alberich was silent however, but that was all right, since Phoenix had decided the where a long time ago. 

She answered them carefully, "For obvious reasons, I think we, at least _I_ do want to get married in the Temple of Vkandis that is situated near the Palace." She said quietly. She caught sight of Alberich's startled glance and smiled slightly. He reached her hand and squeezed her gently and she returned it back. 

_: Thank you. :_

_: I know you do want that, and I know you still love Him. : _She told him gently. 

Phoenix then requested Karal that if the Son of the Sun is permitted, she wants Her Radiance to officiate the ceremony. Karal was a little bewildered at her request but carried it out anyway. 

_: She is honored, and she will officiate over your wedding. I had taken the liberty telling her it is a simple affair and to prepare for it accordingly. : _Altra Jumped back to them, and informed them of Solaris's answer. 

"The Temple could only hold so much of you, so only those whom are close to us will be invited." Alberich added. 

"Hmmm. I think that after the ceremony itself, about a candlemark later, the Companions can help spread around the word, so they can well wish us or something at the _ekele_." Phoenix suggested, and then asked around for opinions. 

"Finger food, and a little alcohol will do nicely for the wedding reception." Silk observed. The more Phoenix thought about it, the more she liked the idea. 

"No littering though," Phoenix added as an afterthought, "or I'll throw the offenders personally in the river if they do that." She added firmly. 

_: Maybe you could get some of the guys to flex their muscles a little. :_ Silk suggested mischievously. 

_: Silk that's absurd! : _Phoenix objected, trying hard to control her expression. 

"That's done then. Anyone has any objections? No? _Good_," the Queen then turned to look at the couple gravely. 

"I want the _two_ of you to take a vacation for two weeks now," the Queen raised her hand to stall their protests, "Both of you will be Heralds for the rest of your lives, but that doesn't mean you can't take sometime off. And then, you _will_ have another three weeks of vacation after you get married." 

"That's a bit too long!" Alberich protested, and Phoenix nodded her head vigorously. 

"You certainly are _not_ going to argue with _me_. That's a Royal Command. Start packing Alberich, and I don't want to see the both of you sneaking back here." That was clearly a dismissal, and the couple got up and proceeded out. 

_: That was quite an ultimatum, wouldn't you say? :_ Kantor observed critically. 

_: Pack well Alberich. Phoenix is already planning what the both of you are going to do for the next two weeks. :_ Storm agreed, and made his Chosen blush, and got a stinging swat for his pains. 

Hand in hand, they strolled to Alberich's living quarters situated at the salle to pack a bit of his belongings. When they finally reached the salle, Phoenix tried hard to free her hand. 

_: Stop that, : _Alberich told her, irritation creeping in his Mindvoice. _: I have you now and I don't intend to let you go. : _He told her resolutely. 

_: But, the Trainees, your reputation! :_ If she had spoken aloud, she might have been whining. 

_: You don't want them to know we are together? :_ He asked, feeling a little hurt. 

_: Don't be a jerk! :_ She halted, scowling at him, _: Do you really want them to get the idea that getting yourself lifebonded will make life easier for them? :_ She argued, standing rigidly. 

_: Well, do you want _me_ to make life easier for them? :_ He asked her rather carefully. 

_: You do that, I will help you pack and kick you back to Karse. :_ She threatened him seriously and continued. _: Getting "soft" was not the job that was entrusted to you when you were Chosen and you know the reason why you had become the Weaponmaster in the first place. : _Her expression bland and unmoving. Alberich considered her carefully and then pulled her close and hugged her, giving a kiss on her hair. 

_: Then, do not fear,_ delinda. _I will let them simmer on the notion during the break, and then I'll_ point _out to them that there is nothing different about me, : _he said huskily in her mind, _: Except for the fact that I'm lifebonded to the solitary fiery queen of Valdemar. :_

_: I feel like I've been immersed in extreme honey. Honestly Phoenix, if this gets more cloying, I'll throw up. :_ Storm complained in their minds. 

_: Imagine how I'm feeling at this particular moment._ His _behaviour is totally unnatural. :_ Kantor mentioned acidly. 

"Do you think we should pay attention to them?" she asked Alberich, carefully keeping her face neutral. 

_: Just ignore them. :_ Alberich advised, not bothering to hide the fact that he was just teasing his Companion. Kantor chose to answer privately to him and after several moments, he burst with laughter. 

_: Come on then, lady-mine, we have some packing to do. :_ Alberich strove to control his laughter, held out his hand and she reached for him and they continued their way down to the salle. 

******* 

As they passed the salle, they caught the attention of several of the trainees and Jeri, the current Weaponmaster. The latter watched them, her eyes went round with disbelief. He Sent a Mindcall to Jeri as Phoenix helped him pack some of his stuff. Jeri was still bewildered, and glanced at Alberich and Phoenix with open fascination and finally concluded they are lifebonded. Alberich was giving her several instructions regarding the advanced pupils and to let her know that the Queen had ordered them a few weeks' absence. Alberich was about to bring his sword, but Phoenix shook her head. 

"Don't bother, I have a couple of them swords in the storage. See if you can find one you like." Phoenix informed him. When they're done, they linked arms again, and Jeri didn't bother to hide her grins.   



	6. Part V: Confessions

***************   
** Chapter 14**   
***************

Their walk back to the _ekele_ was undisturbed and so it was possible to enjoy their walk and with each other's presence. 

_: It is a good resting-place anyway. And an ideal place to catch up on some pampering. :_ Phoenix said thoughtfully. 

_: I agree, at least we'll be available if there is an emergency. :_ Alberich added, relieved at the very idea. 

_: Alberich, I don't like having to bring this up and dampen your mood. I have to tell you something about that "Judgment" business, before you wish to commit yourself deeper. :_

Alberich studied her carefully,_ : Very well, but dear, you have to promise me that you won't hide anything from me. No matter if the truth is unpleasant. : _He told her as they reached the outskirts of the _ekele._

_: I'll try. :_ She replied. 

******** 

Gesten was bustling about the kitchen preparing for dinner, when they came up the _ekele._

_: Gesten is unaware of the proposal so why don't you surprise him? :_ Storm suggested. 

_: Go on, I think I can unpack and sort out the stuff on my own. :_ Alberich said, directing her towards the kitchen and smacked her rump gently. She gave an indignant squeak and pivoted to glare at him but he was already out of sight. 

"Back so soon?" Gesten asked her as he felt her presence in the kitchen without turning to look at her. His attention was on the onions and spices frying in the pan and then he added the minced beef and gave a quick stir. 

"Alberich proposed to me this afternoon," she told the little _hertasi_ shyly. 

"He did? He did!" Gesten exclaimed, not quite believing his ears. 

"Gesten, the beef is about to get burnt," she said, looking intently at the pan that was beginning to smoke. Gesten turned quickly and stirred a little more. Phoenix then extinguished the fire, when Gesten motioned to her to turn it off. 

"When is the big occasion?" Gesten asked gleefully. 

"Midsummer's day," she answered and Gesten nodded approvingly. 

"And Selenay gave us a two week break, so we'll be spending a lot of time here in the _ekele_," she informed him and Gesten began to grin and gave her a wink. She winked right back, her face bearing a devilish smile. 

"Do you want to have dinner now?" Gesten asked her, and she shook her head. 

"Not yet. Maybe I'll fix some snacks first," she told him, washing her hands in the sink and drying them with a clean kitchen towel. 

"I see," Gesten answered, "You're going to tell him about that Judgment thingy," he observed shrewdly, as Phoenix set about fixing a pot of _chava_. She nodded at his accurate observation. Gesten opened a cupboard and took two mugs out, and handed them over to Phoenix. 

Her eyebrows creased as she thought hard, "I don't think the little table can hold all of this," she gestured at the teapot and the mugs. "Can you move the folding table from the study to my room?" she requested. 

"I'll get it." Gesten made his way to her study as she began to arrange the teapot, mugs, and a container of cookies on a tray and carried it to her room. The table was already set up for her as Gesten made his way back to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner. For the moment, Alberich was placing his clothes in her cupboard. 

"It seems like you know my room inside out," she commented as she watched him, and sat down on her bed. He shrugged, and plopped down the bed and began to remove his boots. She gave him the mug she was holding and leaned against the window, and carefully avoided his eyes. 

"I've told you everything except the details of the EVENT and my Judgment," she said, still not looking at him. Alberich and Kantor were listening to her attentively. "It all started when I woke up one morning, feeling very different. The world, or rather the environment about me seemed to change. However, I just shrugged my feelings off, thinking that perhaps I was having one of my moods. Then, I started to have dreams," pausing a while to drink her _chava_, and continued, "The only peculiar thing about my dreams that I noted right off, after I gave myself some time to think about it, was that I remembered exactly what I was dreaming. This might sound strange," she warned both Alberich and Kantor. 

"Some of those dreams were about me learning about some stuffs. Theory work. Some dreams were about a portal opening and the things that were coming out of it weren't exactly pleasant. Then sometimes I dreamt that somehow I was spying on those creatures. And there were dreams that were pretty vague; they were something about Choices but I didn't really understand what they meant. One morning however, I had an irresistible urge to go out and looked out to the sky. I stood watching the environment around me, the flats gleaming in the bright sunlight. I was about to go back into my house when I was suddenly paralyzed by an overwhelming fear. I Saw something; I didn't know that it was simply my Gift of Foresight that took place." She halted when Alberich made a movement that caught her attention. 

"What were the creatures?" He asked curiously. 

"They were Demons, from Hell. Not what the Sunpriests controlled back those years ago. Those were Elemental beings but these, dear Gods, they make your skin crawl, and the worse thing about them was that they can look like us except when they are hunting," she told Alberich, fighting down the bile that had risen to her throat. "They were corrupting the humans and was doing things that were extremely forbidden. Our Gods do not walk among us due to the reason that the people in the Old World were fixated on the belief that there was only One True God. And so They had to do something about the Demons with a representative that was already among the humans," She paused, taking several deep breaths. 

"They had to do something to make me remember myself; my duties, what I was and what I had always been. I am the Phoenix; it was the task that I had accepted a very long time ago when Life had just begun. My Ultimate tasks were to balance the Forces and to ensure the survival of Mankind. It certainly shocked my family to hysteria when I was struck down by a lightning. Well, they thought it was lightning but it was more or less pure magical energy. The Gods do not want my presence to be known so They chose to work with me in dreams. When I woke up, I felt terribly light since I've lost a lot of weight. My eyes and my hair were already bleached to silver. I had to make a Choice, and one that I'd already made. I had tagged people who were free from the corruption of those demons, and then Translocated them to the Other Worlds where they will continue to survive. I didn't know that Gabriel was sensitive enough to notice the changes, I guess it was my own Change that made him looked at things much more seriously than he did before." She continued, not holding back her tears; she was simply too tired to do that. 

"He died protecting my family, for I wasn't there with them when the Demons came, thirsty for my blood actually. I was in fact, giving my last-minute instructions to Rayden and the rest, that they have to make their way to the anchor-point. I still don't know how or why Gabriel was with my family in the first place. I Transformed myself and reached my family just before a fresh horde of Demons came for my sister and my brothers. My parents were both dead, and Gabriel was on the way to find the Havens. I am thankful to the Shadowlover, who stood protecting him so that I'll be able to have a few words with him. Didn't know that he was Death until I came here." Phoenix gulped several times, swallowing her grief. 

"I managed to destroy the Demons but more were coming, as my use of magic alerted the Demon Hordes. I gave my sister very specific instructions about what she's going to do and where she's going. I know they're still alive and I know they are happy where they are now. I managed to say goodbye to Gabriel before he accepted Shadowlover's hand. I used more of my magic, burnt the bodies of my parents and Gabriel, and then placed their ashes in a big box. My sister pledged those ashes will be interred," she was shaking so hard with grief and tears that Alberich, whose Empathy was minimal, was able to Feel her grief. 

"What I'm going to say next may revolt you. In short, I indirectly murdered thousands of innocents when I made my Judgment. They were mostly vessels, women, girls, and boys whom were raped unknowingly in their sleep. I couldn't save them Alberich," she said helplessly, her voice strained with grief, " They were carrying Demons in their bodies. Seeing no other way, I destroyed the Old World completely. I've murdered the lives of those whom I was to protect. That duty that had been laid on my shoulders when I first came into being." She was unable to speak, she was crying so hard, her heart aching with the guilt. 

_: Chosen, I'm here. You did what you have to do. Although what you did was horrifying, you had no other choice. You had Translocated most of the people. If you hadn't destroyed the Old World, the Demons would be multiplying rapidly. :_ Storm said, trying his very best to comfort her. 

_: And they might have found ways to get to those Other Worlds. Then instead of having to destroy one, you will have to destroy several others. :_ Alberich told her quietly, giving her sympathy and compassion for what it's worth. Both Companions wisely backed away then. 

_: It is still hard for me. I do not know why I have the feeling that the Situation is still unfinished. :_ Her eyes unseeing, and reached out for Alberich, whom took her in his arms, and Sent her feelings of assurance and his love for her. That calmed her a little, but it was a goodly one mark before she stopped crying and was simply concentrating on breathing, cradled by Alberich. 

"I don't blame you for your actions. It was necessary that you did so, but you shouldn't cling on to your past so tightly that might cloud your future actions," he murmured in her ear. 

_: And you're worthy enough that Storm had come to you. :_ Kantor added convincingly. 

"Was this why you requested Selenay to stay permanently in the _ekele_, although when Devan pronounced you were well enough to settle in the Heralds' Wing? Because of your nightmares?" he hazarded. 

"Yes. I feared that I might Project out my fear and my nightmares as I had did when I was at the Healer's, and I would be in a lot of trouble if that happens. Also, I'm not really comfortable in closed areas even after my nightmares ceased," she said, settling into his arms comfortably. 

"And what about these?" he queried, trailing his hand down her back, making her shiver involuntarily. 

"The long scar I received happened when I built a Portal for the rest of my family. A Demon held a rapier in its hand and slashed my back when I was not paying attention. The others occurred when I had to activate the Gate for them," she told him, Sending images of her friends that were selected to be sent to the realms of Valdemar. She had only intended to show him her friends and the Gate but Storm had other ideas, and Sent the image of the Demon Hordes that were hot on her tail to Alberich. Alberich was shocked, the hair at the back of his neck and his arms were standing on end. Some of the demons had managed to trap her, slashing at her with their vicious claws and their numerous, sharp teeth. It was a wonder that she had managed to stay intact all that time. 

"Sunlord!" he whispered, his attention still on the image that Storm had Sent to him and held Phoenix closer. 

"The Gods chose to intervene by defending the Gate and made sure that my friends were able to reach it unhindered and unharmed. I ran after them when I got free, but the Demons were already coming too close to the Gate. I had changed into my true form and blocked the Gate, and smoldered the Demons that have come too close to my Fire. I made my choice, closed the Gate, and shattered the nexus that I used as an anchor. Then, I built another Gate in the universe before I passed my Judgment," she answered, rubbing gently at her puffy eyes. 

Alberich was silent. Then he said, "Let's go down and make use of the hot pool. I think you need it." She nodded her agreement, got up shakily, and took several towels from her cupboard. 

***************   
** Chapter 15**   
***************

They went down to the hot pool and with Alberich's help, she got rid of her garments and slipped into the hot pool, ducking her head in the water several times. Alberich waded towards her, his hand reaching for hers and they lounged in the pool together. 

"Like the temperature or do you want it warmer?" she asked casually in a soft voice, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Um, hotter I guess." Alberich suggested. Phoenix carefully called up the image of the Salamanders, the Fire Elementals and directed them towards the rock. After a moment, the water began to steam. 

"I think this is warm enough," Alberich told her with a crooked smile. Carefully, she let go of the Salamanders and thanked them as they went back up to the Nether planes. Alberich sighed blissfully as the heat crept into his bones, soothing his muscles. _I think the heat is doing her a lot more favor than to me. Those wounds of her probably still ache,_ he thought sympathetically. 

"Devan probably asked heaps of questions about the owners of those teeth that were embedded in me," she said, echoing his thoughts. 

"You were quite right. I think he'd be happier if he does not encounter the wounds such as you had. You petrified almost all of the Junior Healers that were sent to Heal you and your friends. In fact, you frightened me and half of the Companions when the illusion of yours failed." He told her seriously and she gave a light chuckle. 

"Let's go back up and have dinner, before my growling stomach complains any louder," Phoenix heaved herself up from the pool and wrapped herself in one of the towels. By the time they entered the _ekele_, the smell of hot food reached them which made them dress up hurriedly and seated themselves around the table. Gesten had prepared a sumptuous dinner, considering the fact that the household had an extra man. 

"And yes Alberich, no ham," she informed him a little apologetically. 

_: It's all right. Could you cook something that I've probably haven't possibly eaten before? :_ He Sent to the both of them. Mindspeech as she found out that day, was an asset when it comes to meals. 

_: I get it, you want to sample Phoenix's cooking along with what she learnt to cook, back in the Old World, :_ Gesten said impudently, then turned to Phoenix. _: I don't think he's letting you to get lazy during your break. But I have to warn you Alberich; the dishes that she cooks can be very, extremely spicy. : _Phoenix did not reply, but just cast her eyes to the sky. 

They talked about small things, and exchanged gossips, actually listening to Gesten's, until dinner was finished. Phoenix got up, taking away some of the dishes back to the kitchen, while Alberich and Gesten helped in carrying the rest to the sink. She waited patiently until the last plate was in the sink before rolling up her sleeves and started to wash the plates. Alberich made himself useful by helping her dry the utensils and putting them back in the cupboard. He observed that whenever she's working on something, she either hums or sings. Although he found that some of the songs she sang were a trifle rougher than he was used to listening. _Maybe their Bards were much different from ours. Although, I have to admit that some of the lyrics are quite intriguing._

"Do you really like washing dishes?" he asked her curiously, since she seemed to be in a trance. 

"I don't mind washing dishes but _no_ pots. I_ hate_ scrubbing pots," she added vehemently. 

"So you do have your faults," he observed critically. 

"Did I say I'm perfect? I'd warn you though, I can be lazy when I'm on vacation," she gave him a sly grin as she washed the last mug and handed it to him. 

"What do you do when you're on vacation?" he asked, steering her back to her own room. Gesten was nowhere in sight, but by the faint humming, he was probably in his room folding clothes. 

"As long I'm doing something, I'm happy. Major things are reading, tending the garden, baking, going shopping, and camping out with Storm. And as you found out, I sketched a bit. Or if _they_ are free, we usually hold a gathering for music and dancing, but that was during our Trainee days," she replied, holding back the curtain as he went in and reclined down on the bed. 

_: Lights on or off? :_ She asked, as she gazed back and forth at the mage-light and Alberich. 

Alberich looked out the window for a moment, then answered, _: Off, the moon is out there tonight. Rather brightly, I might add. :_ He propped himself up using his elbows and watched her as she crawled onto the bed. 

"Gods, I think I've had too much excitement today," she said as she lay down next to him, and stretched her back. 

"Need a massage?" he offered as she looked at him. "It's only fair if I get to massage you." 

"If you're sure…" she said dubiously, turning herself so that she was lying on her chest. 

"Massaging with your clothes on isn't very effective, as you should know," he stated, trying to control his grin. 

_: You're thinking very naughty things Chosen. :_ Kantor smirked in his mind. 

_: Isn't it obvious? :_ He replied absently. Phoenix sat up on her bed, shyly pulled off her gown, made herself comfortable, and waited for him to start. Alberich started with her shoulders first, kneading gently and continued working his way down. Phoenix found it hard to remain awake and dozed off, surrounded by Alberich's soothing hands. When he massaged a tender spot near her waist, she gasped, caught totally unprepared. To her credit, she did not tense._ He has such wonderful hands, she thought drowsily. Controlled strength accompanied with such grace that I had not expected. It's really good having him massaging my back,_ she thought with several other things that were swarming in her entire system. 

As for Alberich, he was feeling ridiculously content with himself, and that massaging her was a wonder, as she remained pliant to the massage. As he rubbed her back, he had trailed every single scar, be it knife-wounds, claws or teeth marks. _I think if it was several years ago, I'd probably managed to convince myself that I have gone crazy. But here I am, planning to seduce this remarkable woman,_ he grinned to himself then went back up to work on her neck. He half-crouched beside her carefully, and kissed her neck, trailing his lips down to every inch of her back. 

Phoenix blinked her eyes rather sleepily, and was trying to think about what had caused her to awareness. She was surprised pleasantly as she noted that Alberich had stopped massaging her; instead, he was kissing every inch of her back. Then she was wide awake and shivered involuntarily to his kisses. She could feel his breath coming closer, the warmth of his lips and the strength in his hands as they moved slowly across her back. He stopped and rested his forehead against her back, breathing heavily, and she heard him gulped several times. 

_: Dearest, _ashke_, what's wrong? :_ She asked worriedly, moving her body a little so that Alberich instinctively lifted his head. She had prudently covered her chest as she turned on her back to face him. Moonlight reflected on his face palely, and softened his harsh features. Her breath caught in her throat as she drank in the view of his aquiline features and his eyes that were soft as he gazed at her. _He's handsome all right, even when he frowns._ "It is nothing," he told her, crept forward and began to kiss her. 

There was something remotely different in the kiss and she floundered a little as she Felt the intensity of his desire. She found that she had trouble breathing and found it difficult to control the trembles that coursed through her body. She pulled him closer to her until at last, he was lying down beside her. His fingers cupped her face as she stroked his cheeks, his eyes and hair. She felt his heart beating furiously against her, as their kiss became more intense and serious. She pulled away from him, gasping a little for breath as she searched his eyes. His eyes seemed almost black in the moonlight, so intense with desire. She moved hesitantly at first, but when he did not resist, she removed his shirt and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. 

_: Do you really want me? : _Alberich whispered tenderly in her mind with a dash of amusement. 

_: Yes. I've thought about it for a long time now. :_ She replied as tenderly, as Alberich stripped himself and dropped the rest of his clothes on the floor just as carelessly. Taking that as a cue, she shyly took off the rest of her underwear and waited. Alberich was looking strangely at her, his eyes sensuously gazing up and down her body making her blush. Since it seemed that he was not budging, she leaned forward and he drew her down on the bed and began kissing her again. After a while, they lost their shyness and began some exploration with their hands. As Alberich had done to her earlier, she grew acquainted with the scars on his body that were caused by the fire before Kantor rescued him, and the scars of battles and wars he had gained as a Karsite army officer. Alberich groaned in her mouth when she cupped him, tracing her fingers lightly on his manhood. Simultaneously, they linked their minds together as she prepared to receive him and nearly screamed at the intensity of their pleasure as Alberich moved, burying himself in her. They moved slowly, as Alberich found out from what she Sent him, that she had not done this for years. She burst with pleasure and took Alberich down with her, both of them crying out. 

Alberich rested atop her for several moments and moved sideways, pulling her along. She sighed shakily in contentment, burying her face in his chest, one leg now resting on his hip. Alberich was still reeling with his release and he can't seem to control his shivers. 

_: Is something wrong? :_ She asked, hands stroking idly down his back. 

_: Just that I am relieved that you were not a virgin. : _He confessed. _I've never felt lust as quite intense as I'm feeling now,_ he thought. 

_: It's all right. I understand your fears, :_ she told him comfortingly,_ : But was it good? :_ She asked him timidly, her Mind-voice carrying overtones of satisfaction. Alberich felt his ears reddened and groaned unwillingly as he felt himself filling inside her. He did not answer her but began thrusting into her slowly and renewed their lovemaking. She shook with silent laughter and responded to his movements. 

******** 

Silence filled the _ekele_, except from the heavy breathing of the two lovers. Both of them did not disengage themselves from the contact after their lovemaking, but lay down and relished the closeness between them. 

_: I could get use to this pretty easily. : _Alberich sighed, sated for the moment. 

She chuckled, "Yes, but bear in mind that there will be days you'll be too tired to pursue the idea. But ending the day with _this _will be very enjoyable," she replied impudently. Alberich pinched her playfully on her rump and she responded by poking him in the ribs. 

"Insatiable girl," Alberich admonished. Phoenix snuggled closer to him and promptly fell asleep. Alberich reached with one hand for the blanket and covered both of them with it. He gazed down at Phoenix lovingly, smiling a little. Remarkable woman, he thought, holding her tighter, and closed his eyes. 

******** 

_"It is done."_ Vkandis told Enelve'astre as both of them watched the two lovingly. 

She nodded but then looked at Him seriously, _"Her task is not ended as yet,"_ She pointed out, touching both the couples' brows in a gentle benediction. 

Vkandis bent down and gave them a kiss on their cheeks, _"Her task is never-ending. She will still have her tasks for as long Life exists. She was never meant to be alone; now she has found one equal to her. It is up to her if she wants to treat him equally. One thing she needs to do first is to trust him."_ He said gravely. They went back to the sky and walked on. 

_"She is immortal but Alberich is not."_ She argued but Vkandis shook His head stubbornly, _"You have not been watching him as I have," He mentioned. "For years, ahey'la, I know who he is, he is exactly as she is, can't you not see? The Phoenix in him is latent, but there nonetheless. He knows its there. He just has to learn to overcome his fear of Fire and to acknowledge himself. "_ He said, in a tone that would not tolerate any argument. 

_"There were two of them?"_ She stopped in Her tracks and Her face showed Her surprise. _"Yes, He watched the world, but She mingles around,"_ He explained, then continued, _"But something changed. Both of them acknowledged each other tacitly but most of the time they stayed out of each other's way. I myself was surprised when He presented himself at the Wheel to be born like a mortal, as She did."_ He informed Her gravely. 

_"That makes them equal to Us,"_ She contemplated. 

_"Equal?"_ He asked, raising one of his eyebrows, _"I suppose they are but their burden is much heavier than for us,"_ He pointed out. She nodded and They vanished. 

***************   
** Chapter 16**   
***************

Phoenix woke up to the smell of fresh air and to the warmth of being held in Alberich's arms. 

_: Good morning, Chosen. :_ Storm greeted her, Sending her a wave of love and approval. She stretched, taking care not to wake Alberich. 

_: Morning Dearheart, what time is it? :_ She asked Storm curiously; there was no chirping of the skylarks, and the sky still looked too dark to her. 

_: Just before dawn. :_ He replied promptly. 

She was shocked for a moment, and then asked him, _: Then why are you up so early? :_

_: I do not need to sleep all that much; besides, I can always take a nap later if I'm tired, : he replied. : I'm going to have my breakfast now, and enjoy yourself. :_ He told her slyly and released their link. Phoenix shrugged to herself, and turned her attention on the slumbering form beside her. She raised her hand and touched his brow, eerily echoing the benediction Enelve'astre had given them during the night although Phoenix was unaware of the visit. She gently stroked Alberich's sleeping face, tracing the scars that seamed it. Alberich's hand came up as if to push her hand away from his face, and she carefully hid her disappointment. However, that was not Alberich's intent. He caught her hand, he pressed it to his lips and kissed gently. 

_: Good morning,_ ahey'la_, :_ he greeted her warmly as she snuggled closer to him. _Hmmm…she's extremely fond of doing this, he thought sleepily,_ cracking his eyes open. 

She was looking at him with a puzzled expression, _: What does _ahey'la_ mean? :_

_: The same meaning as_ ashke_, only it is an ancient Karsite term. :_ He explained, bending his head to kiss her. 

_: The old ones are the best, :_ she answered philosophically. His kisses had become more urgent, and a familiar heat began to build inside her. Alberich was nuzzling her and was giving her soft, little love-bites on her neck. His hands were carressing her neck, her back and cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them gently. An odd mewling sound escaped from her throat when Alberich moved his head downward and suckled on her nipple in his warm mouth. He focused his attention on her other one before returning back to kiss her, burying himself in her with a single thrust. They moved slowly, the room brightening as the Sun gradually rose. She arched her back when she climaxed and Alberich followed soon after, sighing, burying his face at her nape. 

_: Here come the skylarks. : _She announced, and they heard the fast little wing beats of the birds. Picturing clearly the bag of seeds on her table in her mind, she Fetched the bag. 

_: Useful skill. : _Alberich observed, turning his head to look at her outstretched hand, the bag hovering in mid air. Within a few seconds, she had placed the bag back at its place; but her hands held some of the seeds and she lazily threw the seeds out of the window. The birds swooped down, chirping madly as they caught the seeds in mid-air. She settled back in his arms, playfully biting his chest. 

"Ouch." Alberich winced and shivered slightly when she bit him a little too hard but at the same time, it was ticklish. 

"What do you wish to do today?" Alberich asked her lazily. 

"I seriously don't know. Maybe we should spend the morning in the _ekele_, and go out somewhere in the afternoon. Maybe take a ride out into a park or someplace," she said, sitting up and braided her hair. 

"That's fine with me. Maybe we'll go down to the market and do some shopping," he said, looking at her as the sunlight reflected on her face and her hair. 

_: You're absolutely beautiful. :_ Alberich said, his voice filled with wonder. Phoenix blushed and gave him a tremulous smile. 

_: Thank you. : _She replied a little shyly. She turned her face to the window and watched the sunrays lighting up the landscape around the Field. Alberich sat up, joining her as they both looked out of the window. Phoenix leaned back against Alberich and he draped his arms around her, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. 

_: I see you two are up. : _Kantor said suddenly, interrupting both their thoughts. 

_: Yes, as a matter-of-fact, we are up. : _Alberich replied, his Mind-voice devoid of his usual seriousness. 

_: Morning, Kantor. We're going to make a trip down to the market in the afternoon later. Would you join us? :_ Phoenix asked. 

_: Well, I don't see any problem of why I shouldn't tag along. :_ He replied, his Mind-voice sarcastic, aiming at his Chosen. 

_: I certainly do recommend you to come with us. Someone has to handle the baggage that's bound to turn up after our shopping. : _Alberich said mockingly. Kantor withdrew their link, and went away grumbling to himself. 

"Well," Phoenix started, looking up at Alberich, "We might as well get a bite of breakfast and swim around in the pool. Then you get to help me list down all the stuff we may want to get in the market. And do remind me to have you look on the swords." She said getting up on her feet, looking around for her discarded nightgown. She wriggled it back on, and pulled Alberich up and handed him his clothes. She headed out of the room and found Gesten already up. Smiling a good morning to the _hertasi_, she washed up and helped Gesten arrange breakfast on the table outside. 

"I think I'd better get the chores done before swimming in the pool," she said, gulping down a hot cup of coffee. 

"Good idea. I certainly can use your help in cleaning the cupboards. They're collecting dust," Gesten remarked, "Alberich can do it. He's taller than the both of us." 

Phoenix looked at Alberich with a pleading look. "Will you help?" 

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Alberich replied, smiling a little. 

Phoenix helped Gesten carry the remains of breakfast, collected a pail, and filled it halfway with water. 

"Gesten, where did you put the rags for cleaning?" she asked, when she could not find them at their customary place by the sink. 

"Oh, I placed them in that drawer over there," he gestured at the cupboard where most of her spices were kept. 

After giving a quick glance at the bottles, she exclaimed, "Gesten, why didn't you tell me we've almost ran out of everything?" she looked at Gesten. He just stood facing her, not explaining. She sighed, "It's just as well that Alberich and I planned to go out to the market today." Then she looked pointedly at him, "Wanna come along?" she asked, arching one of her eyebrows and continued, "We might need your help in bargaining." 

Gesten snorted at her, " You're good at dancing, good in cookery but you're an absolute flop in bargaining." 

"Can't help it," she shrugged, taking some of the rags with her. Alberich was waiting for her in Gesten's room standing in front of a cupboard. "Here, wet the rags before you start wiping the dust off the cupboard," she instructed. Tiptoeing, she gave Alberich a quick kiss and headed out. 

Alberich had finished wiping all the cupboards in Gesten's room and went to the kitchen to replace the dirty water. Gesten and Phoenix were hard at work in the living room. Gesten was sweeping the floor while Phoenix set about beating the cushions and rugs at the entrance of the _ekele_. They spent about two marks sweeping the _ekele_. Alberich had just about wiped the dust off the furniture in the storeroom, when his foot banged against something hard. He yelped, dropping the rag and clutched at his foot. _Maybe it was a bad idea of walking around barefoot when I'm cleaning,_ he winced as he rubbed his foot, looking down at the offensive object. Rows of gleaming metal caught his eyes. He stood there with surprise as he gazed down at the swords on the rack. 

"Alberich? Are you done?" Phoenix's soft voice called out, and suddenly she appeared in the doorway of the storeroom. 

"You're very good at moving silently," he marveled. 

"The advantages of being small I guess," she shrugged, looking down, "I see you have found my swords." 

She picked one of the swords, trailing her fingers lightly on its silver blade. "I made them. Heavy broadswords don't suit me at all." Alberich randomly selected a sword from the rack and tested its weight and balance. Phoenix backed off several feet as Alberich swung the sword a couple of times. 

"The sword is remarkably light," he observed, balancing the sword with his hands. He examined the sword rather carefully and noticed that there were runes trailing across the blade. 

"An enchanted sword?" he asked her, lifting an eyebrow. 

Phoenix smiled at him, "Not really. The runes are spells of Healing and could also act as a warning system. It glows red for a short while when you're near something or someone exercising a Gift. The rest is up to the wielder's skill." She placed both swords back in the rack and pulled out one that was sheathed. "This is for you." She said simply. Alberich looked questioningly at her, but took the sword out of its sheath. The blade was heavier and broader than the previous one and a single rune was inscribed on it. The sword was rather plain save for a sun-in-glory carved at its hilt. Alberich took himself out of the room and made his way down to the garden. 

Gesten looked quizzically at him as Alberich climbed down the _ekele_ carefully. Phoenix followed him at a more sedate pace, sat herself on the steps of the _ekele_, and watched Alberich calmly. Alberich had place the sheath on the ground, and balanced the sword in his hands. Sunlight reflected off the blade, shining incandescently. Then he danced; Phoenix could not find the words to describe his movements as he thrust and parried. He swung the sword with a skill that a mercenary would admire. _Perfect!_

_: I think you have made the right choice in making that sword for him. It fits him well. I should have trusted your judgment. : _Storm conceded. 

_: I told you it would be perfect. : _She replied smugly. 

_: What do you think Kantor? Is this a good enough for a birthing-day gift for your Chosen? :_ Phoenix asked Kantor, smiling as she watched the perfect moves of Alberich's swordsmanship. 

Kantor reacted with surprise, _: How did you find out? : _He asked her curiously. 

_: I have my sources. : _Phoenix said, almost smirking. 

_: Never mind. It's the first birthing-day gift he had received for a very long time. Anyway, the sword is perfect. And I have to thank you for your compassion. :_ Kantor replied, his Mind-voice filled with pride as he watched his Chosen with her eyes. 

_: That went by a little too fast for me. : _She confessed. 

_: The sun-in-glory. That was a nice touch. : _Kantor explained. 

_: Oh I see, :_ she replied, a little flustered. :_ Kantor, am I linked to you as well? :_ Phoenix asked the Companion edgily. At Kantor's blank incomprehension, she continued, _: How is it that you are Looking through my eyes? :_ She asked diffidently. Kantor was shocked as he realized of the contact. 

_: Strange. The only ones who can do this are Teren and Keren but that's because they are twins. : _Storm observed thoughtfully. 

_: All right, I think we all should inform Alberich our little development. :_ Phoenix suggested and they all gave their assent. They all waited until Alberich was satisfied with the workout that he gave himself. He walked slowly towards where she was waiting. 

_: Chosen, there is something I'd like to know. : _Kantor said to Alberich. He frowned, wondering at his Companion's excited mind. Suddenly, his mind was accompanied with another, and that presence did not belong to Kantor. He shot an incredulous look at Phoenix, whom was watching him curiously. 

_: Storm? :_ Alberich exclaimed. 

_: Well now. Isn't this interesting? :_ Storm triumphed in his mind and withdrew his presence from Alberich. 

_: Okay, we can safely say that all of us are linked in a way. I do not think we need to tell Elcarth and create a fuss. :_ Kantor said. 

_: Fine with me, : Phoenix replied, : Like the sword? :_ She asked, turning to Alberich. 

_: It's fine,_ ahey'la_. :_ Alberich answered, placing the sword back in its sheath. _I wonder if she knows that it's my birthing-day today. Perhaps she does; she could have given it a month ago._

_: Glad you like it. : _She smiled, reaching for the sword and bounded back up the _ekele_. Alberich stood for a moment watching her, then walked towards the pool. Phoenix returned with an armload of towels just as Alberich slid down into the pool. Phoenix took her time taking off her clothes, folding them carefully as Gesten came down to get the used clothes. They were in the midst of scrubbing themselves when Talia arrived, arm in arm with Dirk. Alberich and Phoenix did not notice the arrival of their friends until Talia called out. 

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully, making the two of them jump in the pool, splashing water a little. 

"Gods, Talia! Don't do that so early in the morn!" Phoenix complained plaintively, trying to get rid of the soap that had accidentally entered her eyes when Talia surprised her. Alberich remained silent, his face turning red. Phoenix smiled wryly when Dirk caught Alberich's eye and winked at the Weaponmaster. Alberich blushed harder and began to frown at Talia's husband. 

"Dirk, stop teasing!" Talia chided him, jabbing him sharply with her elbow. Dirk did not reply but kept on grinning. Talia seated herself on a rock while Dirk sat down near her feet. 

"What are your plans today?" she asked the couple, whom were busy at shampooing their hair. 

Phoenix spoke up, "We're going to the market today and replenish some supplies." 

"Although I don't see why that is any of your business." Alberich added dryly 

Dirk laughed heartily while Talia grinned mischievously. 

"I'm sure that you guys did not visit just to see what we're up to. What's on your mind?" Phoenix asked slyly. 

Talia laughed a little nervously, glancing down at Dirk who shrugged. "Go ahead." Dirk told her. 

"We're arranging a party." Talia blurted out. Both Alberich and Phoenix raised an eyebrow in inquiry almost at once. 

"The Heralds agreed yesterday that your…ah…coupling makes a good excuse to have a little bit of a celebration." Talia explained a little nervously. Alberich and Phoenix exchanged a look. 

_: Couldn't hurt. :_ Phoenix said. 

_: I don't mind. :_ Alberich agreed. 

"Where and when?" Alberich asked, lifting himself up out of the pool and reached for a towel. 

"Tomorrow evening, down in the glade." Dirk replied. 

"Kind of open," Phoenix noted. "Are the gryphons tagging along?" she asked, covering herself with a towel and proceeded to dry her hair. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, what are the programs?" 

"The usual," Dirk stated. "Singing, storytelling, blah, blah and blah…" 

"Good arrangement," Phoenix agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow then." 

Talia got up and held out her hand to Dirk. Winking back at Phoenix, they exited out from the garden. 

"Are we going out now?" Gesten asked Phoenix when she entered the _ekele_. Phoenix looked at Alberich and he nodded. 

"Might as well," Alberich agreed, opening the cupboard and fished out several of his clothes. 

"Let's get dressed first, then we'll list whatever we might want to get." Phoenix nodded to herself. "I wonder what I should wear," she said, pursing her lips as she looked through her clothes. 

_: How's the weather? :_ She asked her Companion. 

_: Mild, a bit hot though. Wear something light. :_ He opined as Phoenix browsed through the cupboard and finally came up with her white riding pants and a navy blue blouse. 

"These have to do." She mumbled to herself, putting them on quickly. She viewed herself in the mirror and found that the blouse looked terribly baggy on her. Her brow creased with thought as she examined her attire. 

_: Use the light metal chain with those blue crystals. :_ Storm decided for her. 

_: Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Where did I put it? :_ She pulled out her drawer and rummaged for her bag of accessories. Alberich had already finished dressing and was now looking at Phoenix with a quizzical look on his face. 

"There you are," she said, holding a pouch and emptied it on the bed. Various belts dropped onto the bed filling the bedroom with metallic music. She picked out a copper belt with berry leaves engraved on it. 

"When did I bought this?" she demanded into the air. 

_: Chosen, you bought that during your first year in the Collegium. That time when you and Silk were giggling all the way to the market. About the boy who had caught both your eyes. : _Storm reminded her exasperation coloring his Mind-voice. 

"Oh." Phoenix smiled rather sheepishly. 

"What's this?" Alberich implored, picking up a long, light metal chain, with blue crystals and examining it. 

"I love accessories. I'm a female after all." Phoenix said, shrugging. 

"No, what were you and Silk giggling about?" he corrected. 

"Oh, that. Carn had rather gotten our attention during the meals when we started out as Trainees. Then, our Companions kindly pointed out that he is not interested in females." She clarified, taking away the chain from him, and belted it at her waist. The crystals made a ringing sound as she tied it at her waist. 

"Pretty." Alberich complimented. Phoenix smiled winsomely at him and placed the numerous belts back into the bag. Phoenix went into her study room to get a piece of paper and a pen. Gesten was already in the kitchen looking through the cupboards. He was dressed in light brown vest and wearing a necklace. Alberich looked at the _hertasi_ with some surprise. 

"There you are," the _hertasi_ said. "We need black and white pepper, saffron, cinnamon, nutmeg. We need lemon, lime and chili, potatoes, tomatoes. You just restock the flour, so we don't need that. Oh, don't forget the olive oil." 

"Okay. Let's buy some beef. Ginger, brown sugar, baking powder," Phoenix added, then looking at Alberich, "_Ashke_, do you want to add anything?" Alberich shook his head. Somehow, the way that she called him beloved warmed him all the way through his heart. 

"If you don't want to add anything, I'd like to buy some bolts of cloth. Maybe some leather too," she said thoughtfully, then she stared at Alberich as if she's been looking at him for the first time in her life. 

_: You want to know something dear? You look especially dashing in gray leather. :_ Phoenix commented impishly. 

_: I know. : _He replied in an off-handed manner. Kantor snorted in their minds at Alberich's pompous reply. 

"Done? All right. I'll get the money," Gesten said, going off to his room to get the money pouch after Phoenix had handed him the list that he folded into a smaller piece. 

Alberich went back into the bedroom, buckled on his sword, and slipped a couple of knives. He met Phoenix at the entrance of the _ekele_. 

"We'll see you at the stables," Phoenix called out. They both went off to the direction of the stables, where the Companions looked at them roguishly, snickering in the distance. Alberich sighed almost theatrically and Phoenix laughed. Storm approached them at a fast canter and Phoenix ran up to him. She leaped up onto his back and they both galloped off onto the wide Field and ran up again to where Alberich was waiting with Kantor. Phoenix couldn't help herself but giggled breathlessly at the race. She jumped off from Storm's back ant rushed up to Alberich to give him a full kiss on the lips, surprising him. 

Then she and Storm ran off to the stables. 

_: Well? : _Alberich asked Kantor archly. 

_: I didn't say anything, :_ Kantor replied, expressing a little amusement, _: You really love her don't you? :_ Kantor asked him, while walking at a more leisurely pace towards the stable. Alberich did not answer but Sent him his feelings of love when he thought of Phoenix. 

_: She's the right one for you then, : _then he changed the topic,_ : Better bring two saddlebags. I think you guys are doing a major shopping today. :_ Alberich entered the stable to find that Storm was already geared up. 

_: Very quick, :_ Kantor observed. Storm just snorted in answer. 

"Hello! I'm ready!" Gesten called out from the door. 

_: I'll see you outside. : _Phoenix smiled at Alberich and winked at him as she walked past him, with Storm following closely behind her. 

"So do you want to ride at the front or on the back?" She asked the little _hertasi_, preparing to aid him in mounting Storm. 

"The usual," he shrugged, lifting himself aided by Phoenix's boost. Phoenix then grabbed the pommel and hefted herself up on Storm's back, settling down comfortably. 

"You okay, Storm?" she asked. Storm nodded his head; mane flowing as a breeze blew past them. 

"All right people, we're ready," Alberich appeared on Kantor's back, sidling beside Storm. 

Phoenix gave both of them a warm smile, "Let's go!" They headed out of the Palace grounds nodding to the guards manning the walls, and headed out to the market.   
  
  
  



	7. Part VI: Market Square

***************   
** Chapter 17**   
***************

When the Heralds and their Companions reached the Market Square, it was, thankfully, not so crowded that it will make the Lady-Herald and the little _hertasi_ riding pillion, uneasy in the crowd. People made way for them rather unconsciously and went about their business. 

"Let's go and do the veggies first," Phoenix suggested when a vegetable stall caught her eyes. 

Alberich nodded, dismounting from Kantor and helped Gesten down onto the pavement while Phoenix got down easily. 

_: I don't think we really need to bargain for these, :_ Phoenix said to Gesten, whom nodded his agreement. Alberich hanged around in the background while they were busily choosing the vegetables. 

_: She really looks like an expert handling those fruits. :_ Kantor remarked playfully at Alberich. 

_: You mean she looks like a peasant going about her business. : _Storm corrected. 

_: Storm, that was cruel. :_ Alberich said warningly. 

_: But it is truth, isn't it? :_ Storm protested while Kantor chortled in their minds. Alberich shook his head helplessly, sides heaving with silent laughter. 

_: Just wait until I tell your Chosen of your astute observation. :_ Alberich bantered. 

_: You wouldn't! :_ Storm said, appalled. 

_: You could always wait and see. :_ Alberich smirked, looking over his shoulder at the gracefully developed Companion directly in the eyes. 

_: Blackmail! :_ Storm "screamed" in his mind. Kantor was laughing uncontrollably, and Storm tried a kick that Kantor evaded nicely. 

_: Kids, are you fighting? : _Phoenix questioned them absently, concentrating hard in picking some sweet potatoes. 

_: Hey, who are you calling _kids_? :_ Kantor asked indignantly. 

_: What? Oh, you and Storm of course. :_ She stated, handing the roots to the shopkeeper. 

"Is that all, ma'am?" the man asked politely. Phoenix looked at Gesten whom nodded. 

"Yes, mister, that is all," she told the seller politely. 

"All rightie, I'll wrap them up in separate bags, so you coulda divide them between them two," he indicated at the two Companions with a jerk of his chin. 

"Thank you," Phoenix told him gratefully. Alberich came forward to help them carry the bags over to their Companions. Storm grunted a little when placed a bag of tomatoes onto one saddlebag. 

_: Phoenix, I'm feeling a little imbalance here. :_ He informed his Chosen. 

_: Ooops, sorry Storm. :_ She said apologetically. Alberich, without her request, had came over to her side, carrying a bag of onions and chili. 

"Thanks," she said simply, retrieving the bag and carefully placed it inside Storm's left saddlebag. 

"Now, we shall go for the spices I presume?" Alberich asked, walking closely beside her. 

"Yes, we'll go down and visit Milern. The quality of his spices are much better and not so expensive," she informed him. Storm along with Gesten took the lead, walking on the pavement slowly. 

"Hullo there Phoenix!" a plump man with raven black hair called out from his stall. Phoenix's face lit up with a smile and waited until she was right on the doorstep of his stall before returning his greeting. 

"Hello Mil, how's business?" She asked him, as they all stood out onto the porch. 

"Oh, very well I suppose. You've come for more spices?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I've run out of pepper, nutmeg, saffron and cinnamon. I also need a bag of brown sugar and baking powder, and olive oil," she told the plump man. 

"All right, the usual rations I suppose? Hang on and I'll get them for you," he told her, vanishing into the back of his shop. She went to Storm, then idly began to braid his tail. Alberich meanwhile, had his alerts up. 

_: Someone is watching. : _He informed Kantor. 

He felt Kantor's surprise, _: I'll keep a lookout. : _The Companion promised. 

A strange tingling sensation began creeping up on Phoenix back, and she tried hard not to show her uneasiness. Alberich caught her eye, gazing at her solemnly. 

_: I know, I can feel it. :_ She said to Alberich. 

"Here you go Phoenix," Milern came out with a fairly large brown bag. 

"Thanks," she told him while Gesten took out some money and paid the man. 

"Alberich can you help take out the stuff inside the left saddlebag?" she asked him, carefully staging her way so that she was able to look around the square. Two nondescript men caught her attention and she quickly tagged them. She turned carelessly back to Storm and placed the spice-bag carefully, shifting things a little so that she can put back the bag of chili. 

_: See those two men in brown clothing, they are the ones watching. :_ She told Alberich, her Mind-voice quiet. Kantor confirmed her information and Alberich grimaced. 

_: I've already tagged them so that we could pursue to investigate later. :_ She continued. 

_: What do you mean, you tagged them? : _Alberich asked, with a puzzled note. 

_: Use the lifebond, and link with me. :_ As Alberich quickly used the method, a sudden click seemed to vibrate through their minds. He casually glanced back at the men, whom was taking a particular interest in a shop, and was surprised when he saw that they were enveloped with a peculiar bluish glow. 

_: Are you using the Truth-spell on them? :_

_: Goodness, no! I'm not using any magic that is known to them. This is very, extremely primitive magic. :_ She explained calmly. 

She turned back to Milern, "Goodbye, now. I'll see you again when I've run out of something." 

"I'm sure you will," Milern replied confidently. 

"Now let's go and meet Silane," Phoenix instructed. They walked along the pavement and then she abruptly turned to her right, walked several more feet, then turned right again. A stall with brightly covered scarves almost beckoned to them. 

"Silane!" Phoenix called out. 

"Silv?" a middle-aged woman with kind wrinkled eyes poked her head through a doorway, then exclaimed happily. 

"Hello, dearling," the woman purred, "I've heard some fairly interesting news about you," she told Phoenix, eyes twinkling slyly at Alberich. For some reason, Phoenix blushed prettily. Silane laughed heartily. How the hell did the news traveled out so fast? 

"Now, what brings you here to my shop?" Silane asked. 

"I dunno actually, anything new and blue?" Phoenix jested. Silane rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"You should try something else at least. Maybe white, green or red, for that matter," Silane said, selecting several different bolts for Phoenix to choose. 

"I need black. And gold thread," Phoenix said, eyeing a silky maroon fabric. 

"Silk or cotton for the black?" Silane asked. 

"Cotton I think, but I would like about six yards of black silk," finally taking the maroon and white fabrics. 

"Anything else?" Silane asked her, measuring the black silk and cut it when she had taken out six yards of it, then carefully folding it. She then went to her black drawer and took out several balls of gold thread. 

"That's it I think. I'll come by again if I'm short of anything," Phoenix assured her, watching Silane carefully wrapped the folded silk along with the thread. She then placed it in a paper bag that has a hand holder then gave it to Phoenix. With Alberich's help, she strapped the three bolts of cloth onto Kantor's back. Then Gesten and Silane retreated to the shop and bargained lively. Phoenix stood back watching the little hertasi showing his mettle with wry amusement. 

"He seems to really enjoy doing the bargaining," Alberich said, standing beside her as they watched the two with interest. 

"Hah, he does, although he complains a lot for doing it for me," she said, frowning a little when her hair at the back of her neck starts to prickle. 

_: Who the hell are those two? : _She said heatedly to Alberich and their Companions. _: You guys hang on. I'm going to ambush those people. : _In the blink of an eye, she vanished. 

Only to reappear behind the two lurkers, wrapping them with entangling lines of pure magical energy. She then slapped the highest level of Truth Spell on them. The area around them was quickly emptied of customers. Alberich regained his composure and started slowly towards the immobilized men. The apprehended men looked at him with wide eyes and were trembling visibly. 

"What is it that you want?" Alberich questioned them menacingly. The shorter man of the two was struggling with effort to run. 

Phoenix informed them in a sweet voice, "Don't do that, it will only make your situation worse," the lines now tightened around them and the men began to pant. "Behave now, before my friend there decides to do something much more drastic." The blue fog surrounding the men began to brighten and pulsate. 

"Why were you following us?" Alberich repeated, Kantor now silently standing beside him. 

"We were just following orders sir!" one of the blurted, not having control of what he intended to say. 

"What orders?" Phoenix asked them from behind in a firm voice. 

"We were to follow you miss! The merchant wanted to know things about you. He knows you're a noble. But then you turned up with that white horse a few months back down in the market. Told him you was a Herald, but not dressed like one!" The shorter man confessed, gasping for breath. 

"What else did he instruct you?" Alberich asked them. 

"Well, since the lady is a Herald, he wants to find out what she's capable of!" 

"Who is the merchant?" Phoenix asked, trying not to swear. 

"We do not know! He always comes to us in a dark alley to give us the orders. Miss, he's planning to do some harm to you!" 

"A tall, lean man? Always dressed with a flowing leather cloak? Graty sort of voice? Always wears perfume?" She rattled. Both of the men startled, wondering at her knowledge. Both of them nodded vigorously. 

_:_ Ahey'la_, I'm sorry to tell you that I blundered. Someone was following these two and that person is going to tell the merchant that they had been caught. The lives of these two men are in danger. :_ She told Alberich worriedly. 

_: Why must we give them protection? :_ Alberich asked her carefully. 

_: It's a long story. Look I have to chase down that unwanted observer. The council must be informed. :_ She told him, releasing the Truth Spell. 

_: All right. :_

_: Guys, I'm going to make a Jump. I don't want any accidents to happen along on the way home. Alberich, you will trace down Dian and place her in Talia's care. It's important and see if can excuse Rayden from his classes to accompany her. And get Herald Jedren and Healer Rynda too. :_ She instructed Alberich rather hurriedly. Carefully, she linked her minds together with Alberich, Gesten, their Companions and the two men and Jumped. 

***************   
** Chapter 18**   
***************

When Alberich came to himself, he saw that Talia and Dirk were running hurriedly towards them. He was already in the Field and the two strangers looked around belligerently. 

_: I've got to go. I haven't release the bonds restraining them yet. Take care of things while I hunt. Tell Jedren that the incest and grabbing are up again. : _Phoenix said, tugging him down to give him a kiss. 

_: Be careful_ ahey'la_. :_ He Sent as she mounted Storm, getting rid of all the packages from his saddlebags. Frowning in concentration, she Pulled at the image of her sword resting inside her cupboard. In her outstretched hand, her sword in its sheath appeared along with a couple of knives. As an afterthought, she Fetched a coil of good strong rope. Alberich raised his eyebrow at the equipment but said nothing. 

_: I love you_ ashke_. : _Phoenix said as she Jumped out of sight. Alberich was filled with an uneasy sensation as she vanished. _Don't dwell on it; handle the now first,_ he said to himself. Several _hertasi_ that were serving in the Palace came boiling out and rushed to where Gesten was standing, who was looking very worried. They began picking up the packages that were dumped unceremoniously to the ground and headed off to the _ekele_. One female _hertasi _was talking to Gesten, one hand around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Tail drooping close to the ground he followed the female, walking off to the _ekele_. 

"Alberich, what happened?" Dirk asked, trying to catch his breath, hands clutching at his side. 

"I am not sure exactly," Alberich admitted. 

"Well, Ahrodie told me that Storm told her that something had cropped up. Selenay is waiting in the Royal Suite," Dirk continued, eyeing the two men warily. 

A couple of _hertasi _approached Alberich and asked timidly if they could take the remaining packages that were still on Kantor. Alberich untied the strap holding the bolts of cloth and handed them carefully to a waiting _hertasi_, while Dirk helped to empty both of Kantor's saddlebags of the shopping materials. The _hertasi_ quickly followed their predecessors to the _ekele_. 

"The Council is waiting then?" Alberich asked, as they walked slowly to the stable. 

"Yes, they are. But Rolan Sent me an image of Jedren, Phoenix's mentor, and a Healer that I don't really recognize," Talia said worriedly. 

Alberich gave Talia a penetrating glance then turned to Kantor, removing his tack. 

_: Can you help and summon Jedren to the Suite and ask him if he can bring Healer Rynda? : _Alberich requested, rubbing Kantor down. 

_: Yes, :_ as Kantor raised his head, his eyes glazed a little._ : Done, Selenay is getting impatient, you'd better go. :_ Kantor pushed against his chest. Alberich nodded, and led the company to the Heralds' Wing. 

"What are your names?" he asked the two strangers quietly. Talia and Dirk exchanged a glance and examined them cautiously, moving so that they were taking the rear. 

"My name is Josh," the shorter of them said. 

"Radev," the other one mumbled. 

"All right, we are going to meet the Queen. Bear in mind that the lady in the square had slapped several coercions on you. It is up to you if you want to cooperate," Alberich warned them in a quiet voice. 

"Or you are going to find yourself in a situation that is more than you can handle," somebody said ahead of them, in a peculiar accented Valdemaran. Alberich was a little surprised as Keenath came into view, stalking the corridor. And the expression that the gryphon was bearing was very grim. Josh and Radev gulped at the huge raptor looming ahead of them, and were terrified when the gryphon stared penetratingly at the two men. The gryphon cocked his head to one side and examined the two men, whom were quaking with fear. 

"Phoenix, did a good job on these two. I've never seen anyone using the coercions in such a combination. Don't think of doing anything that will jeopardize both_ your_ lives," the gryphon glanced at Josh and Radev, then gave them a very wicked grin and clenched his front talons suggestively. 

"Lead the way Keenath," Alberich said to the warrior-like gryphon. Keenath gave a brief nod and walked gracefully towards the Queen's suite. 

Alberich walked along the corridor and turned his thoughts inward. The uneasiness that had welled up inside him increased terrifyingly as they neared the Queen's suite. He paused a while along the corridor, trying to fight down a surge of panic. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths when he felt a light touch on his elbow. He looked down to see Talia's brown eyes gazing sympathetically back at him. 

"Don't worry so much, Alberich. She is a capable lady," she said quietly to the Weaponmaster. 

"I know. I just wished," he halted, as he Saw the Phoenix diving down and caught her prey triumphantly in her talons. 

"That you could hunt with her?" Dirk hazarded, whispering. Alberich came back to himself and nodded tightly. 

_: Chosen, you worry too much. Maybe, you'll have the opportunity to work with her in the future. She wants that as much as you do. :_ Kantor said comfortingly in his mind. Alberich sighed pensively, taking the stairs up. The gryphon had already disappeared into the room, with the door held open by a guard. 

"What is going on?" the Seneschal's Herald asked him just as soon he became visible to the occupants of the room. Alberich scanned the room quickly and met the middle-aged Herald sitting uncomfortably on a chair. Alberich stalked towards Jedren who stood up. A lady wearing a Healer's Green crossed the room to stand beside Herald Jedren. The others wisely kept silent. 

"Phoenix sent me a message to you," Alberich said pointedly to Jedren. "She said that the incest and grabbing are up again." 

Jedren paled and muttered a few choice oaths. Queen Selenay narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

"This can't be about that Lord Nolvine right? The one where you and Phoenix judged during her intern?" Selenay asked nervously. Jedren however gave her a look that confirmed that it is about Lord Nolvine. Queen Selenay sighed and rubbed her temple tiredly. 

"Maybe I should have listened to Phoenix those years ago to do something much more permanent to him," Jedren said wearily, sitting back on the chair. 

"Yes, I'd told you, you should but you wouldn't care much for my assessment of the man," the Healer told him sourly. 

"Where's Phoenix?" Prince Daren asked. 

"She'd gone to catch the person following those," Alberich said with a jerk of his chin pointing to Josh and Radev, and continued. "Whom were following us in the Square." 

"Well, I guess we ought to wait for her to return first. That way we won't have to speculate and repeat ourselves," the Queen decided, standing up and raising a bell. A page diffidently knocked on the door and popped his head for his summons. 

"We would like some tea, and snacks if you could carry them," she told the boy, and the page whisked out of sight. She sat down, looking at each person in the room, finally meeting Alberich's eyes. At some unspoken signal, he sat down near the gryphon, whom was watching Josh and Radev carefully. They were sitting very quietly in a corner and looking around at each person in the room with wide eyes. Alberich stared blankly at them and brooded, while Kantor soothed him at the back of his mind. 

******** 

Phoenix and her Companion reappeared along a nearly empty street where the nobles were housed. 

_: Might as well do it here. :_ Storm said resignedly, looking around and shook his mane vigorously. 

_: All right then. : _She agreed. 

She carefully cast a shield around them, protecting them from any kind of interference, then carefully linked her mind with him. As often as it had occurred, during occasions like this, Storm's horse-like figure was overlaid with a tall, dark-haired man of her age with silver-blue eyes. She smiled at him, and he winked back. Combining their awareness, she began the Transformation. Their bodies began to melt away, very much like discarding a set of clothes after being worn. Her soul soared as she took in her real form, stretching out her wings, and Storm exhilarated along with her. 

Passer-bys looked curiously at the brightly glowing shield and blinked when the glow vanished, leaving only a street where people were making their way about. Muttering to themselves, the passer-bys were convinced that they were imagining things and reasoned that the Sun, which was shining brightly and hotly on them, caused the glow by reflecting solidly on the pavement. 

Phoenix did not care what they thought, as her invisible wings touched the warmth of the Sun and her entire form caressed by the ever-present wind. Soaring up above the buildings, they searched the streets below them until Storm sent his thought out to her. 

_: There, he's running towards the Grapevine. : _He said. 

She saw a man leaping fast towards the building that was a well-known tavern. Something else caught her attention as the Phoenix dived towards the hunted. A web of sticky magical energy was cast at the entrance of the inn. _Someone evidently was prepared that something might be following him,_ she thought murderously. 

_: Think you can handle that? :_ Storm asked, as they came nearer to their prey. 

_: Don't be insulting. :_

Transmuting her Fire to Ice, she released her power, and directed it at the pulsing web. As soon as the Ice touched it, the web began to harden, and she hurled her Fire towards it. The web crumbled, energy rapidly dissipating to the ground. She Felt pain radiating out from one of the rooms at the upper story of the inn, as the spell rebounded back to its creator, backlashing. 

_: All right, here he comes. :_ Storm shouted. Someone had been watching the running man and was shocked horrendously when the man was swept off his feet and disappeared instantly. 

She quickly overwhelmed the man's mind, and broke off every coercions that were placed on him, with mentally audible snaps. Rendering the man unconscious, she hovered near one of the many windows of the inn. An ear-shattering scream rang out from the window she was looking into. Someone collapsed in a heap, as it gave him more backlashes when she broke off the mage's coercions. 

_: I wonder where he's getting the funds to sponsor the mages. I sense three of them. All Masters. :_ She mused, sending her thought to Storm. 

_: I don't have any idea. You want to eavesdrop? : _He queried. 

_: Might as well. Let's see if it is our dreaded friend Lord Hanren Nolvine. :_ She said, floating closer to the window and scanned the room cautiously. Two men in plain clothing were trying to get their friend into a sitting position and were passing a bottle under his nose simultaneously. A series of curses interrupted the invisible company's attention to a dark-clothed man, whom was staring at the unconscious mage with hatred. 

"You fools," he grated menacingly. "Incompetent bastards! You made me lose an important informant! You messed things up! The girl had probably alerted every talented Herald-Mage! God knows if she's one herself!" With a single swipe of his cane, he bloodied the faces of the mages, and stomped out of the room. Phoenix tagged him with the same way she had tagged the two stalkers from the Square before he left her sight. 

"I told you it was a bad idea working for him, Lenfrey," a sprawling mage moaned, clutching his bleeding eye. The unconscious mage was stirring up, shaking his befuddled head. 

"It was the girl," he croaked hoarsely. 

"What?" his cohorts helped him sit up, wincing a little at their injuries. 

"The girl was the one who broke off the coercions of the informants. She's much more powerful than I care to guess. Is he gone?" the mage named Lenfrey asked. 

"I doubt he wished to stick around. The Heralds could be coming after all." One of them snorted disgustedly. 

_: Should I show them mercy and offer them protection? : _She asked Storm. 

"Someone's at the window!" One of the whispered urgently. All three mages looked at the window but saw nothing, although the sensation of being watched was still upon them. 

_: Hmmm, maybe you should. They can give us plenty of information if nothing else. :_ Storm said. 

_: I'm glad you agreed. I find it despicable to punish them, they are still good men to the core, but just a little desperate I suppose. :_ She sighed, her heart lifting a little. 

The air in the room of the inn crackled with energy, as the Phoenix shimmered and solidified in the room. 

"Dear God!" they exclaimed, as the Phoenix regarded them solemnly with her raptorial eyes, blue fire radiating in its depths. Her pose was much like a gryphon sitting on his or her haunches. 

_: Is it your intent to do the Lady Herald harm? :_ The voice of the Phoenix echoed eerily in their minds. 

"No." they whispered almost in awe as they gazed at the fiery bird. 

_: Then what is it that was required of you? : _The Phoenix questioned them. 

"Just to catch her for himself. But it does not sit well with us. We merely thought he wanted us to scry on the girl to watch her every move. We didn't know he was planning something much serious to her," Lenfrey told the Phoenix in a hushed voice. "But we can't back out from the deal. We were paid in advance and we took it." The mage admitted. 

_: What was he planning to do to the Lady Herald? :_

"He wants the girl kidnapped so he could reclaim what should be his, and uh…" the mage halted, his face turning red. 

_: I see. I've read your souls, mages. : _The Phoenix voiced solemnly, and the mages started to shake. 

_: I know you do not mean any murderous harm, you're just…doing your jobs. I am glad that I do not have to sentence any kind of punishments to you. :_ The Phoenix told them, oddly sounding like a human mother who was just rewarded with a child that regrets his mistakes. 

"Thank you." Lenfrey said, standing up and bowing an obeisance to the Phoenix unsteadily. 

_: Don't do that. However, I must ask you to come with me to the Palace. : _She said, and the mages began quaking. 

"What for?" one of them asked in a strangled voice. 

_: We need information. : _The Phoenix replied simply. 

The mages looked back at each other and nodded self-consciously. 

"We have to. It's only right that we do so." Lenfrey sighed, rubbing his aching head. 

_:_ Ashke_? :_ Phoenix called out to Alberich. 

_: _Ahey'la_? :_ Alberich Sent back, sounding very much surprised. 

_: I'll be bringing some mages with me along with the other spy. Is Keenath there with you? :_ She asked. 

_: Mages, _ahey'la_? __Yes, Keenath is with me now, so is Sejanes, and he had came back with Keenath's mate, Leitha. : _Sending his thought back to her, accompanying sensations of concern and relief. 

_: That's good! That way, I can make sure these mages won't go into mischief. I'll be coming home soon. Well, as soon as I've cleaned the mages up a bit. :_ She Sent her thought back, tentatively showing him her love and warmth at his presence. She released the link regretfully and turned her attention back to the mages. 

The Phoenix looked at them gratefully and extended a fiery wingtip to Lenfrey. The mage flinched a little but relaxed when only basking warmth touch his face. Strangely, he felt a tingling sensation. 

"Lenfrey, don't move or tense. I think She's Healing you," one of them mentioned, then continued looking at the Phoenix with adoration masking his face. 

_: That is giving me the shivers Chosen. : _Storm said, shuddering as she turned her attention to the other mages with bleeding eyes and broken noses. 

_: This is going to hurt a little. _: She warned the one that has a broken nose. The mage braced himself and gave a soundless scream and blacked out for a moment. Then she extended green Healing energy to the one with the bleeding eye, carefully fighting off infection and blood clots. 

_: I'm afraid your faces would remain bruised for the time being. : _She told them, with apology in her Mind-voice. 

"This is more than we can handle. We did not expect that you would be kind to us," Lenfrey told her in a quiet voice. The Phoenix turned to look at him sadly. 

_: We ought to be going to the Palace now. They're waiting. :_ She told them. The mages rounded up their things and approached the Phoenix. Automatically, they reached out their hands and the wingtip of the Phoenix met theirs. 

_Blue fire surrounded them, but they did not panic. Looking around in wonderment, they realized that only their awareness is with them. A deep blue glow at the center of the Phoenix beckoned towards them, and their minds joined to that of Phoenix and Storm._

***************   
** Chapter 19**   
***************

Alberich still brooded when the page arrived with a couple of other pages, holding out trays of muffins and other delicacies. The Queen waved them off, as Healer Rynda began automatically poured tea for everyone. Everyone jerked off from their seats in surprise when a female voice with a clear Valdemaran accent rang out from the door. 

"Keenath aryl Daernash," the doors were opened rather quickly as a female gryphon efficiently stalked towards her mate, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sejanes walked casually behind the female gryphon, and seated himself calmly at an empty chair. 

_: Why did you not tell me the problems_ she _had been facing? :_ She lashed out angrily at Keenath.__

_: You were enjoying your brother's company, I see no reason why you should be bothered. : _He said rather mildly. 

_: And about time that she has taken a lover. I was wondering if she decided to switch and become a Sword-sworn. :_ She said to Alberich with a kinder tone. She turned back facing Keenath, whom was squirming under her gaze. 

"She's out hunting isn't she?" she asked, in a voice that did not betray the anger she felt. 

"Yes, she is." Alberich said quietly. 

Stalking around Keenath, she finally curled beside him and started to preen his feathers. Keenath knew his mate too well not to sigh his relief but surrendered to her. Alberich munched down on a muffin, trying to swallow the lump down. 

_: I don't like waiting. I feel damn uneasy. :_ Alberich sighed. 

_: She'll come back soon. : _Kantor replied confidently. Alberich was about to go again to brooding when he Felt a light Mind-touch. 

_: _Ashke_? : _Phoenix's musical Mind-voice called out to him. 

_: _Ahey'la_? :_ He Sent back the thought to her, posture alert and he caught the attention of the occupants in the room. 

_: I'll be bringing some mages with me along with the other spy. Is Keenath there with you? : _She asked, her Mind-voice strong, sending him her Feelings. She was happy, at the situation, and that she was able to Mind-speak to him at a far distance. 

_: Mages, _ahey'la_?_ _Yes, Keenath is with me now, so is Sejanes, and he had came back with Keenath's mate, Leitha. :_ His brows furrowing in concern, but let out an explosive sigh. 

_ : That's good! That way, I can make sure these mages won't go into mischief. I'll be coming home soon. As soon as I've cleaned the mages up a bit. :_ She said, a little amused, and he Sent her a wave of love through the lifebond and Felt her releasing the link. 

"Well?" Queen Selenay asked impatiently. 

"She's all right. She had caught the other one and is bringing back mages as perhaps, witnesses. But she's okay," Alberich told her, filled with relief. Keenath held out a foreclaw to squeeze his shoulder lightly with comfort. Alberich nodded briefly at the gryphon. They waited for half a candlemark when the door reopened admitting Phoenix, with Lenfrey carrying the other stalker who was pretty much unconscious at the moment. He carefully laid the man down at the feet of Josh and Radev who watched the man with curiosity. 

"What happened, Madrin?" Josh asked, peering at the nose of the mage. "And who is he?" he continued questioning, pointing at the unconscious man. 

"That is, well _was_, the merchant's spare spy I suppose," Madrin shrugged, reaching for a cushion and sat down with a sigh. Healer Rynda approached the three newcomers cautiously, and examined their bruises. 

"You Healed them well, Phoenix. Treatment with a poultice should be fine for the bruises," she observed, carefully prodding the eye of Jadez, the mage whom had a bleeding eye. He winced when the Healer poked at him a little to hard, but returned a smile when Rynda smiled warmly at him. 

Meanwhile, Phoenix stepped across the room towards Alberich and she felt a little pain when she Felt and Saw the anguish in the depth of his eyes. Wordlessly, they embraced and held tightly to each other. 

_: How embarrassing. : _Kantor murmured. 

_: Shut up. : _Alberich Sent back, absently. 

_: _Ashke_? : _Phoenix asked him tentatively. Alberich did not answer her but gave waist a light squeeze, and pulled her down to sit beside him. 

"All right then," Prince Daren announced, "Where do we begin?" he asked, looking questioningly at Phoenix. She glanced at Jedren but he gave her a shrug. 

"Might as well start at the very beginning I guess. As most of you know, I was assigned to Jedren for the internship," pausing for a moment as Rynda handed her a cup of tea that she accepted gratefully. "We were making our rounds starting at the village near Kettlesmith. There were no serious cases coming from them except when we made our way down, and nearly got waylaid by bandits whom were charged with kidnapping. Other than that, we handled basic cases of mischief, but the arsons were a bit more serious though," halting to sip at her tea. 

The peoples in the room were listening attentively to her, especially the three mages whom nodded knowingly when she stated the case of the arsonist. The unconscious stalker named Gren was slowly beginning to stir, and Jadez helped him to sit up. Lenfrey passed the man a cup of tea and he drank it down in a single gulp. He shook his head a little and started as he saw two pairs of yellow eyes staring darkly at him. He looked at the mages wildly, and Madrin laid a hand on his shoulder to calm the terrified man. If it was possible, he grew even more terrified when he saw the Queen and her Consort. Kyril carefully hid his smile at the man's petrified look. Fortunately, Gren just sat rigidly, not even attempting to bolt. 

"Things were more or less manageable until we came to _my_ county. I'm beginning to wish that I had not accepted to resume those powers when I came here," she sighed remorsefully. 

Jedren stepped in, "As we were in the vicinity, it's only logical for us to go to her House. Things went around smoothly until both of us started Seeing things," he told them shuddering. 

"What we Saw, were so damned unpleasant so I'm not going to give a detailed recount. I happened to know the junior Lord Nolvine barely, when I made a mistake of accepting an invitation to a ball. I think it was my second year in training, during the summer holidays," she said, holding on to Alberich's hand. 

"My first impression of him then was an impressive liar, and I don't really like the looks he gave me while we're dancing, but I digress. What I Saw didn't much make sense, although it showed raping a girl," she continued, with the six men whom were working for Lord Hanren Nolvine listening raptly. 

"It was only until the girl's younger sister surmounted enough courage to approach us and to tell us that her sister was raped continuously for the past several months," Jedren continued. 

"She appeared very normal when I'd invited the women to the House for a reception, and as a precaution I invited Rynda, taking up as a disguise of being very close to the Queen, which Your Majesty had consented," Phoenix elaborated when Alberich raised an eyebrow in inquiry. 

"We waited until we could have the girl alone, her younger sister pleaded with their mother to go out into the gardens to pick some flowers," Rynda added, describing of how they got the young girl to confess. Phoenix went on a greater detail of the after-effects of the rape, how the girl was close to infection that could cause her to being barren. With the girl's permission, she asked for Jedren, to ask his opinions. 

"You should have seen her face when she found out that the girl's brother was the one who committed the unpleasantness," Jedren told the crowd, gesturing at Phoenix. 

Then he related what happened when a secret trial was held in the reception chamber the next night. _The girl's family was asked to attend along with the miscreant brother. Rynda had openly worn her Healer's Green while Jedren changed into his formal Whites. Phoenix then had dressed herself up in dark blue clothing, nearly identical to what the Scroll Sworn wears. Apocalypse erupted in the room, the mother nearly slapping the girl, but Phoenix managed to catch her hand and stared down at the genteel lady. Ladies in the room gathered far in the room away from the girl while the mother stared disgustedly at her daughter. Only the younger sister defied them by placing her arm around her sister, glaring at her brother with pure hatred in her eyes. He had remained quiet but only the flaring of his nose and the snarling at the two girls betrayed his composure._

"Phoenix was thinking ahead of everyone else. She had begun laying the Truth Spell on him quicker than I can imagine, and she told me to act as if I'm the one responsible for it," Jedren said. 

_Phoenix had positioned herself at Jedren's side while Rynda hovered protectively near the two sisters. Herald Jedren then interrogated the man excruciatingly and the man unwillingly confessed his crime. The father was staring at his son numbly, while the mother had dissolved into helpless tears and rushed up to her daughters, holding them close. Herald Jedren, had effectively denounced Lord Nolvine from the gentry stripping him away all of his duties, and powers._

"Now, I personally still think that what Jedren had sentenced him was way too damn light for my taste. There was a twist when Jedren denounced him however," Phoenix mentioned, "Being the eldest, Lord Nolvine was my heir, should anything happen. After a brief consultation with the father, I decided to appoint Dian as my Heir. Rynda, as far as I know the girl is married and is lifebonded to someone. Where are they now?" She asked the Healer. 

"Her husband's a noble from Rethwellen, they are in residence there as far as I know," Rynda told her. Phoenix turned to look at Prince Daren who nodded and he asked her the name of the husband. 

" His name's Verame of the Holbert House," Rynda replied shortly. Prince Daren got up and beckoned Sejanes and they headed out of the room. 

"That was quick," Rynda murmured to the Queen. 

"He's witty," was all she said. 

"As far as I know from these fellows had told me, that I'm the target. I guess he just wants to get a little vengeance when I stripped him from the succession list." Phoenix informed the peoples and then, tugging Alberich along, stood up and called Talia and they headed off to one corner and began a serious discussion about Lady Dian. 

"She might be another target, and she needs protection. She will listen to you," Phoenix was telling her. 

"Perhaps it might be good if you were to tell Rayden this matter," He told Phoenix but she wasn't listening to him. Alberich looked at her, frowning for a moment, then waited silently. 

"He's feeling very pissed off right now, _ahey'la_, and," she halted and continued, her face growing more serious. "It is a good thing that he does not have any more female relatives near him right now, he's taken a wench which looks similar to her sister." She said mildly. "Where in hell is he getting his funds?" and she frowned even more. Prince Daren came back, smiling with relief and informed them that the lady in question is safe from any kind of reach. 

"It's a good place as any; she's residing over in Bolthaven," he announced, and Phoenix sighed with relief. 

"Getting back to the topic, I can protect Dian if she's kept strictly to the Palace," Phoenix continued, her mind already reaching for the presence of Dian, checking her carefully and began shielding her. 

_: I've already passed on the news to Rain and she's telling Rayden about it. He's got a good grip on his nerves it seems. : _Storm informed her. 

_: That's good, then. Since he's a Herald-Mage, he could spare some energy to shield her in turn. : _She Sent her thought back to her Companion, relishing in the warmth of his presence in her mind, and of Alberich's body holding her. 

_: Phoenix? : _Rayden Sent a thought timidly. 

_: Rayden! : _She greeted him warmly. 

_: Thank you for still thinking of her. You're the one shielding her now aren't you? :_ He asked, and was relieved when she confirmed that it was her work. 

_: Do you think this will dampen your mood for celebration? : _She asked him. 

_: Hah! It won't. But I hope if you would understand if I bring her along. Don't worry, I'll make sure _she _behaves. By the way, she's really surprised when Ilsena told her about your togetherness with Alberich. I think that kinda gave her a little security. You two should have done that earlier, you know and spared us the heartaches for you, and the constant whining for me. :_ He complained futilely. 

_: Not my fault! How in God's name was I suppose to know he felt that way for me too? My so-called infatuation with him had gone for years without notice you know. :_ She defended herself. Rayden just "snorted" back at her, and Sent her a warm goodbye which she returned. 

Alberich was looking down at her mysteriously and that gave her a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach. 

_: What was that all about_ ahey'la_? :_ He murmured gently in her mind. 

_: I was just afraid that this will discourage Rayden from partying tomorrow. :_ She said, turning her head slightly to kiss him on his arm. Then aloud, she addressed the people in the room. 

"So is the party still on tomorrow or what?" she asked archly. She was a little surprised when the Queen answered her. 

"You wish! Of course it's still on. You are not going to deny us the entertainment that you'll be giving us tomorrow," Selenay said slyly, with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Leitha looked bewilderedly at her mate, but he shook his head and motioned her to be silent. "You did tag the no-gooder, didn't you?" the gryphon asked, and at Phoenix's nod, he suggested that she could check on him every mark or so to set everyone's mind at ease. 

Storm had other suggestions however, and broadcasted his opinion to everyone in the room. 

_: Hell, you can send him to slumbers if you want too, if you're not lazy that is. :_ He said scathingly at his Chosen. Phoenix managed to look a little sheepish and gave an embarrassed laugh. They looked at her inquiringly. 

"Yeah, ah…. I could well, immobilize him I guess. Just that he'd better prepare spending the night off somewhere in a room or without company." She told them demurely. 

Selenay got up and taking her husband's hand told her, "Just do whatever you think is effective." The Royals left the room, leaving the rest to deal with the six men. 

"What are we going to do with them?" Dirk asked. 

"They're staying. Gentlemen, if you'll allow me, I'll protect you," Phoenix said, walking towards them. She was clever enough not to say to how she was going to protect them. The six nodded timidly, and she set several coercion spells on them, and blessing them in turn. 

"Good, now you will not leave the Palace no matter what." She warned the company. 

"If it is all right with you Phoenix, I have several tasks for them to help me with," Jedren said to her, getting up from his chair slowly. 

"That is not fair Jedren. You can't really need all six of them," Rynda argued. 

Jedren looked askance at her. "We'll split them up I guess. What do you want them to do?" 

"What else other than helping me in Healing?" 

"Any volunteers?" Jedren called out to the six of the company. Jadez was the first to raise up his hands followed by Josh and Radev. The rest of the three just shrugged and followed Jedren out of the room. 

_: Why am I not surprised? : _Phoenix thought hard at Alberich, Sending him images of the sole Mage and the Healer. He gave her a light chuckle. She remembered something and blurted out to Talia. 

"Talia, Selenay said something about us entertaining. What does she mean?" Phoenix asked her, perplexed. 

Keenath answered mildly, "You two are going to dance for us." 

"What?!?!" Both Alberich and Phoenix exclaimed at once. The gryphons, Talia and Dirk left the room rather abruptly. Phoenix looked at her departing friends with astonishment then sighed heavily. 

"Do you think it's possible if we just run away tonight?" Alberich gulped. His expression was totally out of place on his solemn face, that she had to stifle a grin. Rynda led the three men out and Alberich and Phoenix followed them casually. 

"I don't think so _ahey'la_," she said with mock regret, "I still have to protect Dian after all." Alberich looked down suspiciously at her, then he gave her a brief smile, but his eyes continued to twinkle back at her. 

"Let's go back to the _ekele_. Your_ hertasi_ friend was much worried about the incident," he told her quietly. Phoenix gave him a quick glance, feeling a little guilty. 

"Gods! I'm a hazard to everyone," she mumbled to herself, as they headed out into the soft grass of the Palace grounds, and made their way out to the Field.   
  
  



	8. Part VII: The Guests

***************   
** Chapter 20**   
***************

They met their Companions near the river, swishing their tails idly. 

_: Shall we join them? : _Alberich asked her. She gave him a brilliant smile and he led her towards their Companions. The sky was visibly darkening, the Sun going down the horizon, giving subtle red shades on the clouds. Sandwiched by their Companions, they watched the sunset in silence. They stayed until the last hint of the Sun vanished and the sky turned midnight blue and caught the twinkles of the early evening stars. Phoenix lifted her face to the sky, as a night breeze wound its way around them. Facing Alberich, he was looking down at her with suppressed mirth and she wondered why. He bent down and gave her a loving kiss and hand in hand, they walked towards the _ekele_, with their Companions gliding through the grass ahead of them. 

_: When were you aware that you're beginning to feel something for me? : _ Alberich asked, his Mind-voice a soft, gentle caress in her mind. 

_: I believe it was the time when you startled me out of my wits, creeping behind me in the library sometime during my second year. :_ She replied. 

_: Did I startle you that badly? :_ Alberich asked regretfully. Phoenix chuckled softly. 

_I wonder if this will impress him._ "_Ahey'la_ it was in the middle of the night when I came down the library to study. What else would I be thinking when someone tapped me on my shoulder?" She asked him in perfect Karsite, still laughing. Alberich turned to look at her in amazement._ How did she…_ Alberich's thought trailed off as Kantor interrupted his thoughts. 

_: Chosen, what do you think she had been doing in the classes? I have to tell you that Karal was damn impressed with her when she passed her Karsite language lesson with flying colors. That was what she was doing back then in the library. She was reading one of the books that Karal had loaned her. :_

_: And she had taken that dictionary out, just when I needed it. I understand now. :_ Smiling a little as he looked at Phoenix fondly, then returned her chuckle. She thought somewhat abstractly, _Gods. I just can't believe that I'm so lucky to get him._

"My apologies then," he answered in his birth language. 

_: Not really your fault. Some of the tables should be positioned against a wall. :_ She said ruefully. 

_: So it was then that you felt it? :_

_: I should have known better than to look directly at you. By the way, that's how I used to ward off any potential suitors, the highborn, I mean. The Heralds and their trainees are much more polite than _they_ are. And seriously, their notion of courting a girl is so lame. :_ She informed him, walking backwards as she faced him. 

_: Ah, you were mad at me then. :_ He pointed out. 

_: Of course I was. You scared the skin out of me. :_ She said acidly. Alberich did not respond, though his eyes twinkled mischievously. 

_: By then I had convinced myself it was just infatuation so I more or less ignored the heartache every time I happened to see you or Felt your presence. :_ She told him, releasing him and then ran ahead, laughing giddily with Storm. 

_: So what about you? : _She asked, sending her thought to Alberich, as he watched her, the wind playing with her hair and Storm who sidled and pranced about her. Kantor lagged until Alberich caught up with him and walked serenely. Alberich gave a wry smile as he thought back. 

_: I felt something for you, back in the Temple we were sheltering in, when we escorted you and your friends. : _ Alberich admitted, and Phoenix looked at him with eyes wide and flushed. _What? It sure wasn't a love-at-first-sight kind of thing. At least I think so, _Phoenix mused to herself. 

_: Just admit it Phoenix. You found him damn even attractive then. :_ Storm smirked in her mind. 

"How is it that you managed to hold yourself together until we got to the Palace?" He asked curiously. 

"Sheer stupidity. It was kind of hard holding on to an illusion, but at the same time trying to control my bleeding wounds when my reserves were already down. Thank goodness for the Companions. Didn't expect to reach the Palace faster than a week, and thank you for catching me when I did fall." she said contritely, still talking in Karsite, smiling at Alberich and then at Storm, who was butting his head playfully at her back. 

_: So, my feelings for you had turned quite intense for the past few months, so I decided to give a little experimentation. : _Alberich shrugged. 

_: Experiment? : _Phoenix asked quizzically. 

"This experiment," he said with aplomb, pulling her towards him and kissed her passionately. He released her, and she gasped, breathless. She stood on the grass, swaying a little dizzily, while their Companions looked at the couple with interest and whickered softly. Phoenix blinked her eyes, and saw Alberich grinning wolfishly at her. 

"I asked for it didn't I?" she asked aloud. 

_: Yes, you did. : _Kantor replied slyly. 

_: That was purely intoxicating. :_ She said to Alberich demurely, then continued aloud, "But thank goodness I don't really have to compare getting intoxicated by alcohol and by _his_ kiss." She turned and strutted off towards the _ekele_. 

Kantor sighed hopelessly in the back of Alberich's mind. _: Chosen, you're hopeless. This I was not expecting. :_

Alberich stared directly at Kantor's pair of blue eyes, _: Not expecting what? :_

_: That I would ever see you getting moonstruck. :_ Kantor replied, kicking his hooves on the grass sullenly. 

_: About time. :_ Alberich thought back, recounting his memories of how a silver-hoofed, white horse had practically kidnapped him from his home ground. Not that he was ungrateful for the help when it arrived. To his amusement, Kantor stormed off, muttering Karsite oaths in the back of his mind. 

_: Don't worry about him Alberich, he'll cool off in a while. :_ Storm said, a lock of his mane had covered his left eye, that really made him look _boyish_. He tossed off his head to get the hair out of his eye and galloped off towards Kantor, leaving Alberich to walk alone back to the _ekele_. 

He was surprised when deep male laughter echoed throughout the _ekele_. He went up the ladder-like stairs carefully to see someone holding Phoenix tightly. Peering around the living room warily, he saw a masked silver-haired Hawkbrother sitting indolently on the couch looking at Phoenix and the stranger with amusement. The Hawkbrother turned his head towards the entrance and saw Alberich looking at them apprehensively. Alberich was surprised when he saw Firesong's amused eyes boring down on him. That means the one person holding on to Phoenix is Firesong's mate, Silverfox. 

"I thought that the moon had turned blue while I wasn't watching. Gesten told me you two are lifebonded," Firesong said by way of greeting, standing up and shaking Alberich's hand. Firesong sat back on the couch, taking off his mask, fanning it lazily. 

"All right, don't look at me like that," Silverfox complained, almost pushing Phoenix towards Alberich. Phoenix looked at Alberich archly but settled in his embrace easily. 

"We just arrived, Silverfox insisted that he should come here to see how the gryphons are doing," Firesong said, looking at the couple, suppressing a smile. He watched his mate lovingly as Silverfox disappeared into Phoenix bedroom. Disengaging from Alberich arms, Phoenix set out towards the kitchen where Gesten was busily preparing dinner for them, leaving Alberich with the Hawkbrother mage. Everyone was momentarily startled when Silverfox's laughter rang out from the bedroom. Alberich sighed hopelessly, and sat down on a spare stool usually used by Gesten. 

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Firesong got up and poked his head at the bedroom's door. "_Ashke_, what in the Goddess name is so funny?" he asked curiously, shaking his head when he saw Silverfox doubled onto the bed. Silverfox's hand was clutching his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably, while his other hand held out a frame. Silverfox looked back at the frame then at Firesong and burst into laughter, _again_. Swearing, Firesong briskly walked towards the incapacitated _kestra'chern_ and efficiently got hold of the frame. 

It turned out to be a sketch of Alberich and his Companion. Firesong chuckled softly, giving his lover a kiss on the forehead. Still holding on to the frame, Firesong got out of the bedroom and plopped down on the couch. Alberich winced when he saw the frame in Firesong's hand and started to scowl darkly at the grinning mage. Firesong made room for his mate, whose eyes were still watering from laughing too hard. Leaning against Silverfox, he asked Alberich mischievously, "Did she ever tell you how you managed to catch her attention effectively?" Alberich shook his head dubiously. 

Just then, Phoenix came back holding a tray of hot _chava_ and several cups. Firesong winked at her and questioned, "Should I tell him or do you want to?" 

"Since he is my beloved, I will tell him," she muttered under her breath. 

_So, there was at least one person who knows that I was paying too much attention on Alberich. Funny, Firesong didn't stay that long then, maybe I had been a little too transparent._

"Remember that time while I was still a first-year Trainee, I had gone on into the salle, to help Kero with mending some of the equipment?" she asked, and at his nod, she continued, " You were smiling unconsciously, no doubt Kantor's doing." She said. 

At Alberich's blank incomprehension, she explained, "That was how you caught my heart, lover-mine. Just a pure, simple smile, even before I looked deeply into your eyes." Smiling mysteriously, she bent down, and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek. Firesong and Silverfox looked at them knowingly and hid a smile. Alberich did not know how to respond to that. He had wished fervently once in his life, that someone would not flinch away from him when he happened to gaze on him or her. 

_: Now you have one, whom had giving you covert glances when you're looking at her for six years. :_ Kantor responded warmly. _Be careful what you wish for, you might get it._

Phoenix looked at her tongue-tied lover, and gazed directly into his eyes. She smiled, though not with her lips but with her eyes and went back to the kitchen. 

***************   
** Chapter 21**   
*******************

A lot of things were running through his mind and he wished he had the courage to tell her what he wanted to tell her. 

"Patience, Herald," Silverfox advised him wisely. "It doesn't have to be now, or tomorrow or this month. You don't really need to tell her. In fact, I think she wants to find out what you wish to tell her by herself. She enjoys hunting." The _kestra'chern_ said softly.   
  
"Guys, do you mind if we have our dinner on the floor?" Phoenix asked, "I didn't know that Gesten was preparing a feast." Alberich looked at her wonderingly, with her rolled up sleeves and a no-nonsense look on her face. 

_: She's a homebody. : _Storm whispered at the back of his mind. 

Silverfox glanced at his mate and shrugged. Phoenix stepped into the storeroom and got out a straw mat. She went out of the _ekele_, and they heard her shaking the dust off the mat vigorously. She came back and laid the mat down on the floor just as Gesten came back holding plates and handed them to her. She carefully laid the plates down and went back into the kitchen to get some fork and spoons. She carried a big bowl of rice in one hand and clutching on the eating utensils with the other. 

She sat down beside Alberich, taking his plate and began to scoop up the staple for him. 

_: How much rice would you like to eat? :_ She asked Alberich. 

_: Give me two more spoonfuls of it. :_ He said with a smile. She handed the plate to him, and scooped up some rice for Firesong and Silverfox. 

"How long would you be staying here?" Phoenix asked the Tayledras mage and his mate. 

"About a couple of weeks. You don't mind if we stay in the _ekele_?" Firesong answered as he helped himself to a serving of fish in lemon sauce. Phoenix looked inquiringly at Gesten sitting on a stool and he gave a shrug. 

"They can have my room and I can make myself at home in the living room," he replied. 

_: You sure? :_ Phoenix asked him doubtfully. 

_: Yes, Phoenix, I am. :_ He answered her after giving her a flat look. 

"Is that fine with you two?" She asked them. 

Silverfox rolled up his eyes eloquently, "It is all right with us, but what about him?" he pointed his angular chin to Alberich. 

Alberich just looked at the _kestra'chern_ obliquely and kept on eating. They talked in between bites about things that had been happening up in the west of Valdemar and what Phoenix and her friends were up to. When the meal was done, they all pitched in to help, so everything was cleaned up in a surprising short time. 

_: It's been a long day; I'd really like to bathe now. :_ Phoenix said tiredly to Alberich. Silverfox exchanged a look with his mate and suggested in soaking in the hot pool. 

_: I don't mind, in fact I myself am feeling a little grimy. :_ Alberich whispered in her mind. The Tayledras couple went ahead with the Heralds right behind them. Gesten followed them expectantly and began retrieving their clothes as soon as they began to undress. The Heralds washed themselves first in the washing pool, scrubbing and shampooing. Alberich got up from the pool, helping Phoenix up and together, they went into the hot pool. The Healing Adept negligently raised the temperature a little and they soaked comfortably in the pool. Alberich had maneuvered himself behind Phoenix and began to massage her neck and back. Firesong draped his hand over Silverfox's shoulders lovingly, and grinned crookedly as Phoenix sighed with contentment. 

"Oh, you'll be having us for company for about two weeks," Phoenix told them without opening her eyes. At Silverfox's inquiring look, Alberich told them of the Queen's decision. 

"And there will be a celebration of a sort at the glade tomorrow evening," Phoenix interjected. 

"Ah, I see." Silverfox replied with a mischievous grin. 

"The_ hertasi _were all sort of worried when we came in. What happened?" Firesong asked suddenly. 

"A Situation had occurred. Nothing major yet," Phoenix informed then and told them their mini-adventure that occurred in the afternoon. 

_: _Ahey'la _can you continue for me? I'd like to check on the Nolvine boy. :_ Phoenix asked Alberich. He sent her a wave of approval. He stopped massaging her and she leaned against his chest, and he wrapped her in his arms, being very careful not to touch her chest. 

In her mind, she sought out the line to Hanren Nolvine. She watched in detachment as she looked at Hanren's moving body and listened to groans of pleasure. She used the time to survey the surroundings and took herself out from the room. She soared up above and found that the location was in the best part of Exile's Gate. She scanned the area, tagging the mages hovering in the vicinity. Satisfied, she brought herself back into the room and ignored the lord's activity. She focused her concentration casting a veil of primitive magic. She doubt that anyone could even remember how to create it, since the magic she's using predates even the era of the Mage of Silence. Anything that passes through the veil would alert her, and the veil itself would capture images along with sound effects. She stood back, checking for any loopholes and backed out. 

When she came back to herself, Alberich was deep in conversation with Silverfox who was holding on to a dozing Firesong. Silverfox was relating about the works of Herald Anda in k'Valdemar Vale. Alberich nodded once and peered down at his beloved. 

_: Done? :_ He asked tenderly, his Mind-voice tinged with curiosity and anticipation. Phoenix nodded. 

"Why don't we all go up to bed? Your lover's tired I think," Phoenix suggested quietly. Silverfox nodded with agreement and nudged his mate to consciousness. Firesong blinked his eyes sleepily and lifted himself up from the pool. He picked a towel and passed it to Silverfox, drying himself and wrapped his body with it. Phoenix carefully wiped her body then began drying her hair vigorously. Alberich waited for her patiently and let her take the lead, and watched her hips swaying, his lips curving to a smile. Gesten had already set down his pallet in the living room and went on to help Firesong and Silverfox, leaving the Heralds with a little bit of privacy. Phoenix went into her room and opened the cupboard to get Alberich's sleeping robe as well as her own nightgown. Alberich took a moment to untie the curtain, screening her bedroom. 

Alberich slipped on his robe, and stretched his back a little. Taking a hanger, he slipped his damp towel and hanged it on a hook. Phoenix had stopped toweling her hair and Alberich reached out for it and repeated his actions. Taking her hairbrush from the drawer, he sat down on the bed. Phoenix gave a surprised look but complied, sitting in front of him while he brushed her hair for her. _This is all so strange_, she thought a bit nervously. 

_: Don't worry about it Phoenix. : _Kantor said comfortingly in her mind. Still her thought persisted stubbornly;_ this is still strange. _ Alberich brushed her hair patiently, with strong, deft strokes. Somehow, it seemed strangely hypnotic to him, as her hair began to dry with every stroke, her curls springing bouncily down her back. Phoenix felt that he had brushed her hair long enough and turned her face. Alberich automatically bent down to give her a brief kiss and she pried her hairbrush off his hand. She crawled, kneeling beside him and started combing his damp snowy-white hair in turn. When she was done, she got up and placed back her brush back in the drawer, then crawled into his lap. Wordlessly, she extinguished the mage-light and they remained in that position for quite some time. They both looked out the window, watching the tall trees swaying with the breeze, dimly lighted by moonlight. Alberich rested his cheek against her head and held her dreamily. 

_: Are you happy Alberich? :_ Myste's faraway Mindvoice echoed softly in the back of his mind. 

_: I believe I had found the part of me that had been missing for quite a while. : _Alberich Sent his answer to his friend. 

_: No doubt, :_ Myste's Mindvoice replied dryly, _: I thought I'd be the one to give that part to you but then a Herald by the name of Jedren suddenly popped into my life and erased that thought totally. :_

_: Are you happy? :_ Alberich echoed her question. _I didn't know that Jedren's with her. I wonder if that's the reason why he and Phoenix didn't entangle themselves during her internship._

_: More than before. I can't believe that you're lifebonded though. :_ Myste said. Alberich just Sent her a wave of amusement. 

_: Well, got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Then you could introduce me to your mate in person. : _Myste Sent and released the link, Sending him her approval and well wishes. 

Alberich kissed his beloved's hair lightly and whispered cheekily, "My back is getting a little tired. Can't we get to a more comfortable position?" he asked, Sending her images of them in bed. She chuckled softly and nimbly laid herself down on the pillow. Smiling, Alberich fell on her and started kissing her seriously. 

********** 

"How are you feeling?" Silverfox asked his mate as he kneaded Firesong's back. 

"All right," he grunted, "just a little tired." Firesong propped himself up using his elbows as Silverfox finished massaging his back. 

"What do you think?" Silverfox asked abruptly as he settled down to sleep while Firesong extinguished the mage-light. 

"Think about what?" Firesong asked wonderingly, kissing Silverfox and crawled into his lover's arms. 

"Alberich and Phoenix," Silverfox said impatiently, nuzzling Firesong's hair. 

"Happy, I guess. They belong together. She had been coveting him for quite a while, but I must admit, she's a strong-willed woman to keep it under control for six years." Firesong turned to look into Silverfox's pair of amused eyes. 

"I see," Silverfox replied, smiling mischievously at Firesong. "Well, I'm not as strong-willed as she is so forgive me if I don't keep my desire under control," Silverfox said silkily. Firesong grinned impudently and he set out to make everything perfect for his mate. 

******** 

Phoenix sighed contentedly as she snuggled close to Alberich. _It's so nice to snuggle close to him, he has a very nice chest, _she thought drowsily. Alberich was caressing her back languidly as she breathed in his scent. 

_: _Ahey'la_, : _Phoenix whispered softly in her beloved's mind and felt him tremble slightly, Phoenix quirk up a smile at his reaction, _: I have to be up at dawn. :_ She informed him as he gazed at her, his eyes questioning. 

_: I do still have my lessons with the_ leysha'e_. : _She explained, kissing his chest gently. _I do wish I dare spar with him,_ she thought wistfully. 

_"He should come along too, so he can assess you for himself," _A familiar voice resounded deep in her mind. 

_: Would you like to come? :_ She Sent her thought hopefully. Alberich was surprised at her request. He kissed her forehead lovingly and gave her an assent. 

_: Yes, I will come. :_ He replied, squeezing her gently. 

Pressing her cheek against his beating heart she whispered tenderly in his mind, _: I love you. :_

Alberich lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, _: Love you too. :_

Phoenix murmured a goodnight and settled against his chest. 

_: Goodnight,_ ahey'la_. : _ He Sent, holding her close and took comfort in her presence and promptly fell asleep. 

***************   
** Chapter 22**   
***************   
An internal alarm bell woke Phoenix. Alberich blinked his eyes drowsily as he felt Phoenix removing herself from the circle of his arms. He mumbled a protest, reaching out for her sleepily. Phoenix looked down smiling at him tenderly. 

_: I have to get ready, _ahey'la_. : _She said, chuckling a little, bending down to kiss his cheek. Alberich sighed resignedly and sat up. Phoenix activated the mage-light and it lit the bedroom dimly. Getting up from her bed, she took the appropriate set of clothes meant for her lessons. Alberich noted that most of her clothes were in blue and gray and recalled what Silane had mentioned. She definitely will look good in black. Phoenix then took the pouch of seeds and emptied it a little, throwing off the seeds out the window. Alberich closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his mind of all things. He opened back his eyes, his senses sharp and alert. Phoenix had tiptoed out after she changed her clothing and went out to the kitchen silently to wash up. 

He slipped on his traditional uniform and moved silently towards the kitchen. A brief glance in the living room indicated that Gesten was still asleep, and Alberich took great care not to make any noise that might wake the tired _hertasi_. Phoenix was combing her hair, and braided it tightly, tying the end with a hair band. She washed her hands and set about making a little breakfast. When Alberich had finished washing up, she had finished making light sandwiches and washed the food down with plain lukewarm water. A plain fare, but then it was foolhardy if she was to eat a much more substantial meal, especially if one was supposed to engage in a sword-fight early in the morning. 

They cleaned up the remains of their breakfast in complete silence and Phoenix went back to her room and brought out her sword, strapping it on her back while Alberich strapped on his habitually. Phoenix paused for a moment and took a red flower from its vase and placed it on a small table in the living room. Alberich looked quizzically at her gesture and she explained that it was customary for her to place it whenever she goes for training if Gesten happened to be still sleeping. That way the _hertasi_ will know if she had left for training and not disappear off somewhere to get herself in trouble. 

_: If I place any weird colors, it means that I'm out with friends and won't be coming home. If I place a white one, means I have some official work to handle. :_ She said, walking next to Alberich and suddenly he found himself not on the familiar ground of the Field. Phoenix smiled tenderly at him, and led him around the trees and entered the glade. 

_: Where are we? :_ Alberich asked, not in alarm, but in curiosity since he could Mindtouch Kantor, who was still drowsing contentedly. 

_: We're nowhere. In actuality, we're still in the Field. Just that it's a hundred times safer to fight around, then having someone suddenly blunder into the circle. The _leysha'e _prefers to come here for some reason. The environment's perfect for practicing your sword-skills and training your mind, : _Phoenix studied the area around her, :_ Settle down, she's coming soon. :_

Alberich leaned against a huge tree trunk, blending right in with the early morning surroundings in his dark gray uniform. He watched Phoenix standing silently in the middle of the clearing. She had unsheathed her sword and balanced it in both of her hands, and closed her eyes, meditating. Movement from amongst the trees alerted Alberich and he watched warily as a veiled figure, dressed in black, approach his beloved. The meeting of the two was silent, exchanging only nods. 

_: Be welcome among us, Wielder of Fire, and Herald to Companion. :_ A hollow voice echoed in the depths of his mind. Alberich met the eyes of the _leysha'e_ Kal'enedral and she; for it was clear that she's a female, although neutered by their vows to the Goddess; saluted him in greeting. Alberich gave a tight nod and turned his thoughts inward. He contemplated the spirit's cryptic words of greeting._ Wielder of Fire._ Alberich was pulled in strongly by his Gift, and found himself looking at an impressive bright, incandescently burning bird against the night sky. As suddenly as he was pulled in, he was released in an instant. Alberich had been having these visions for years even before Phoenix and her friends had Gated to Valdemar. He let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the two people in the clearing. 

The two women spread themselves out in the clearing, beginning a typical Shin'a'in sword dance as they began to move inwards._ Her moves are graceful. Her strokes are sure and strong,_ Alberich observed with a professional eye. Phoenix's face was calm as her light-sword met the saber of her opponent. Their swords rang solidly in the clearing as they moved. Phoenix took on a defensive position, holding the hilt of her sword with both hands, deflecting the lightning-fast strokes of the saber smoothly._ She can't go on defending herself forever,_ Alberich thought fretfully. 

_: Be patient.:_ Kantor said as he watched through the eyes of his Chosen. 

Phoenix gave no signals as she turned the tables on the leysha'e. One minute, she had merely defended herself, now she was attacking, delivering her strokes deftly. At the last possible moment, she lunged forward, startling the leysha'e causing her saber to fall onto to the soft grass as Phoenix gave her a rap on her wrist. Alberich held his breath as he watched his beloved maneuvered behind her opponent and swiftly brought her blade down, inches away from the spirit's neck. 

_Six whole years and she hid her talents away from me,_ he thought, his being filled with disbelief. Knowing she can't make any moves without it being seen as cheating, the _leysha'e_ yielded humbly and Phoenix removed her blade away from the spirit's neck carefully. Phoenix stepped back and watched as the _leysha'e_ retrieved her saber from the ground. 

"You are good _jel'enedra_," was all the spirit said, her eyes twinkling her approval. 

_: It would be good if you are to dance your skill with him. A sparring partner with one whom is one's own ves'tacha is said to bring luck and happiness for the people. :_ The leysha'e said directly into Phoenix mind. 

_: Do you think it is all right, Kal'enedral? I really wish to be able to spar with him, :_ Phoenix said to the spirit longingly, _: but I'm afraid something might go wrong. :_

_: _Sheka_, :_ the spirit snorted rudely, _: if you're so afraid that you might hurt him, learn to seek the limits of his pace as he will seek yours. Start out with the sword dance, :_ the leysha'e tilted her head thoughtfully, _: or you watch him first, then try to match him in his dance. That should work. For now you have to follow his pace. :_

Phoenix placed her sword back in its sheath as she walked around the ground slowly, doing minute stretches at the same time. Alberich was coming towards the clearing, his face quiescent. 

_: You are very good _ahey'la_. But I am injured that you did not pose a challenge for me during the years you're a trainee. : _

Phoenix gave a bright little smile, _: We can always start now. : _Alberich took out his sword in answer. He started his sword dance and Phoenix watched his moves carefully. She unsheathed her sword and followed his actions repeatedly. Her world narrowed down to Alberich, to the movements of his body and his sword. She didn't notice the newcomer standing beside the leysha'e Kal'enedral. The spirit bowed respectfully as the Goddess to watch the lifebonded couple. Phoenix felt her sword merging with her, becoming the extension of her arm and will. Only then did her blade touch Alberich's. 

Alberich had deliberately set a slow pace, and then gradually increased it. Right now he _is_ the Weaponmaster and he drilled Phoenix with the careful eye of a teacher. _She's good and fast too. Well I guess I just have to find out her limits._

_: And maybe you'll find out yours in the process too. : _ Kantor whispered evilly. 

Phoenix carefully followed the Weaponmaster's pace and she had to keep a tight rein on her instinct that dictates her to strike faster. He increased the pace and the swiftness of his strokes and was immensely pleasured when she kept up smoothly. The ringing of their swords clanged and echoed musically deep in the forest. The Weaponmaster was close to being winded but he increased to the very pace that was his limit, where even Jeri had troubles keeping up with. However, to his amazement, Phoenix followed easily and he knew that the end of the dance was getting closer. 

_: Don't bother looking at her eyes to tell you her next move. Storm tells me that she had practiced a lot to kick off that habit. : _Kantor informed helpfully. 

_ That's an invaluable piece of information,_ Alberich thought. So he made his move to end it and found himself trapped by her. But so was she; his blade was just inches from her abdomen as the sharp tip of her sword stopped just inches from his throat. Carefully they withdrew their swords and sheathed them. Phoenix's face was flushed from the workout but her eyes twinkled as she met Alberich's eyes. 

_: I'm so proud of you, _ahey'la_. : _He said and Phoenix gave him a tremulous smile. 

"That wasn't so bad. See, you didn't even nick him, _jel'enedra_," the _leysha'e _spoke up, her voice echoing hollowly. Turning to Alberich, she said, "Someone wants to meet you." The_ leysha'e_ backed away respectfully as Kal'enel stepped forward, gazing at Alberich deeply with her eyes of endless night, filled with stars. Simultaneously, the couple bent down and knelt on one knee, heads bowing respectfully. She stepped towards the two, placing her hands on their forehead and then, she was gone. 

Alberich blinked his eyes in awe as his soul was filled with immense happiness. Alberich got up and helped his beloved up to her feet. Her face glowed and her eyes gazed wonderingly at Alberich's. 

"Off to your business then," the _leysha'e_ said, her eyes twinkling in happiness, and like her Goddess, she vanished in an instant. 

Alberich stared at the spot where the _leysha'e_ had stood a moment ago and let out a breath shakily. 

"_That_ was a rather unexpected visit," Phoenix said, her voice awed. Strands of hair had escaped from her braid and she touched them with annoyance; she released her hair band and shook her head, her hair escaping from the confines of braiding. 

"The morning has been very stimulating," Alberich agreed, walking around the glade slowly. Phoenix did a couple of stretches, breathing in the clean air of nature. She stood dreamily with her eyes closed as she merged with the nature growing lushly around her. She was jolted out off her trance when Alberich tentatively held her by her waist. She looked at him lovingly, his face shining from the sweat of the morning's exertion. 

"Do you think we can make this a daily habit?" he asked her casually in Karsite, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Phoenix's heart soared at his request as she smiled happily at him. "I would like that." Alberich couldn't contain his exuberance as he flooded their bond with his gladness of her approval. _Dear Sunlord, the way she speaks my birth language is really exciting me._

_: Yeah, he's found his match. :_ Kantor said to no one in particular as Alberich turned a deaf ear on his Companion. 

_: Well that's good for them. At least their seriousness at practicing with each other sort of cushions the effects of being moonstruck. :_ Storm replied playfully. 

_: You could be right. : _Kantor agreed grudgingly. 

_: Phoenix, could you two come back now? The other Companions are looking at us very weirdly right now. :_ Storm asked desperately. 

_: And why are they looking thus? :_

_: We've been standing around doing nothing. We're just waiting for you. : _Storm said sheepishly, knowing that he shouldn't do it in the first place. Phoenix gave an exasperated sigh and took Alberich's hand, startling a couple of Companions lurking near the two stallions when they popped into their midst. 

_: Attracting gossip Kantor? :_ Alberich asked his Companion. Kantor gave him a rude answer and looked at Phoenix apologetically as she blushed hardly at his comments. Resolutely, Phoenix mounted Storm, and rode off. 

_: I'll see you later at the pool_ ahey'la_. Go off before _he_ starts to deliberately mutter curses about you in my mind too. : _Phoenix suggested as the wind rushed at her face. Kantor Sent her a thought innocently. Phoenix shook her head and wished Alberich a good time riding. 

***************   
** Chapter 23**   
***************

Storm was taking her to one of her favorite grottos near the riverbank. She got off from his back and the two walked unhurriedly as she probed cautiously. _Good, no one's using it._ They entered the small cave and she sat down on the smooth ground while Storm curled comfortingly behind her, letting her lean against his body. Storm nuzzled her affectionately as Phoenix purred and shared the happiness that he was feeling. 

"What do you think of black? On Alberich I mean?" 

Storm looked inquiringly at her. "I want to make up something for him." Phoenix explained. 

Storm snorted with laughter at her suggestion. When he managed to control himself, he looked a little guiltily at his Chosen, who was fuming at her Companion. 

_: Phoenix, he looks bad enough like a storm cloud. And you still want to dress him up in black? :_

"That's if he's putting up on that scowling expression. But he sure looks damn good in black," her voice trailing away as she pictured Alberich with a design that she had in mind for years. Storm shook his head in resignation. 

_: Since you're so set on it, why don't you draw the design for me. The design must be feasible enough that you can create it and not resort to cheating. : _Storm suggested. 

Phoenix leaned back and Fetched her case where she had kept sketch papers and her pencils. She took out a sheet and fished for her pencil and began to draw. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she nearly finished the sketch. 

_: That was fast. :_ Storm complimented her as she held up the sketch so that Storm could inspect it. Storm would whistle like a human but unfortunately a horse can't really do that. Phoenix also had sketched Alberich and Storm had to agree that he _does_ look good on the clothes that Phoenix had designed on the piece of paper. 

"What do you think?" Phoenix asked her Companion anxiously. 

_: The design is good I must say. The cut looks similar to the grays he wears although the designs sewed onto it are much simpler compared to yours. All in all it doesn't look so extravagant that he might be uncomfortable when he wears it, : _Storm then gave her a knowing snort, _: but it should be all right since he's going to wear it on his wedding day. :_

"Hmmm. Well, Alberich is still out with Kantor, maybe I could ask Silverfox and Gesten for suggestions. And then see if Firesong has any ideas he wants to add on." 

_: Well, let's go then. For the first time ever, well at least for me, I've been invited to a party. : _Storm said, standing up and walked out from the grotto. Phoenix carefully kept the sketch back into her case and mounted Storm carefully. 

******** 

"Morning, Phoenix!" Silverfox greeted her cheerfully. The three whom were asleep when Phoenix left the _ekele_ were all up and mending a variety of their clothes including hers. Gesten as usual sat on a stool, while Firesong and Silverfox sat carelessly on the floor. 

"Morning! Well since you all are dealing with clothes, I'd really like to ask you for opinions," she said, taking off her shoes and then sat cross-legged down beside the seemingly ageless _kestra'chern_. She then fished out the sketch she had drawn earlier and handed it to Silverfox who was waiting expectantly since he recognized her case to be the one containing all her drawing materials. 

Silverfox carefully viewed the sketch, noting the intricate designs on Alberich's sleeve and back. Unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. Phoenix looked crossly at him and demanded, "What's so funny?" pinching the _kestra'chern_ viciously. Firesong and Gesten looked at them with vivid interest. 

"Ouch!" Silverfox yelped and tried fending off her nimble fingers. "Okay! I'm sorry!" Silverfox apologized, still chortling to himself. Silverfox handed the sketch to Firesong and he and the _hertasi_ peered down at the sketch. After three heartbeats, the two of them started laughing. 

"My Gods! What the hell's wrong with them?" she wailed. 

Firesong gasped for breath just as Gesten fell off from his stool, laughing hoarsely. The Healing Adept groped for Gesten, helping the still laughing _hertasi _back to his stool. 

Silverfox carefully retrieved the paper out of his mate's hand and gave it back to Phoenix, who was watching them helplessly. 

"Didn't know that you were planning on your wedding costumes so soon," Silverfox asked, his eyes twinkling merrily. 

"Well I'm certainly not going to let anyone else design his clothes for that particular day." 

"Well, I don't think silk could handle the designs. The stitching would probably ruin the fabric. You could use cotton but the effect won't really be that outstanding. You have to have leather sewn onto the initial material first, " Silverfox said, then paused as he began to look at Phoenix intensely. "You both will look good in black and gold." At her flush, he shook his head. 

"I should have known that was what you had in mind," Silverfox continued, giving her a loving smile. 

"You don't have to worry about getting black leather. We still have a bundle of them in the storeroom. You designed his but what about yours?" Gesten asked, picking up the discarded clothes he had been mending. Phoenix rummaged through her case of sketches and handed him what she had in mind. Gesten straight away saw the similarities of the costumes. Unlike most women who would rather marry in a gown, Phoenix had designed hers with a feminine streak but kept to a shirt and straight-fit pants. The designs on her sleeves were of vines and the outline of a Phoenix in flight on her back while Alberich's sleeves and back were of swords and the Sun. Gesten nodded approvingly at the sketch of her costume and handed it to Silverfox. 

"I see why you wanted silk as well," Gesten added. _The vines are quite easy to do, and the silk could handle the pressure. Should have known that Firesong's influence on some of her robes is rubbing onto her own taste._

"This is quite a project Phoenix. I think I might like to stay here until I see the two of you married in the clothes," Silverfox said, feeling a little envious at her sketches. Then he looked pleadingly at Firesong. The mage just quirked up a smile and shrugged. 

"Let's take your measurements first," Gesten said then got up and fetched the sewing kit. The three still left in the living room helped fold the piles of mended clothes. The _hertasi _returned with the kit and held a book containing all her costume designs and her body measurements. 

She stripped as Silverfox gazed curiously at her underclothes making her squirm uncomfortably. Gesten handed Silverfox a measuring tape and then he went briskly measuring her dimensions. Firesong sat back watching his lover measure every inch of the lady's body while Gesten jotted down what measures how much. 

"Done." Silverfox announced as he rolled the measuring tape and handed it to Gesten. Phoenix retrieved her clothes and her case and deposited them at their rightful places. She came back for her sword and went into her room and kept it back in its customary place. Taking both her towel and Alberich's, she went down to the pool to bathe. She went into the washing pool, ducked several times to wet her hand and reached for a lemon-scented bar of soap. After she was satisfied that she was clean enough, she pulled the plug off, draining the used water and refilled it. The she went out and slid into the hot pool and relaxed. 

Alberich came into view, though he stepped into the garden silently. He smiled at her briefly before going up the _ekele_ to remove first his boots and to keep his sword. All the while he was in the _ekele_ after he greeted Gesten and the couple, they had watched him with a sly look. Firesong was openly smirking and Alberich raised his eyebrow in question as he stepped down from the ekele into the washing pool to wash off the sweat and the horse-smell he had picked up while he was out riding with Kantor. He joined Phoenix to soak his aching muscles and she gave him a massage automatically. 

Alberich leaned against her hands, his back tingling with a familiar sense of the Healing powers. After some time, she stopped and Alberich turned to face her. They spent several moments looking into each other's eyes and their Companions snorted off disgustedly. 

_: These two are so…disgustingly sweet. :_ Storm wailed to Kantor, giving up on trying to find the proper words on the way the lifebonded couple was responding to each other. Kantor agreed sympathetically and in exasperation the Companions stomped off, blocking their minds tightly from the two Heralds. 

Phoenix chuckled guiltily as she Felt Storm's despair at their behavior. However, Alberich seemed to be undisturbed by his Companion's reaction. He leaned towards Phoenix expectantly and she gave him a kiss. Alberich trailed his fingers down her cheeks softly as she held him closer, her hands rubbing down his back. _Control yourself Karsite, you are not precisely alone in this place. Just kiss her and don't think of doing anything else._ Alberich drew back slowly, and Phoenix held on tightly to his waist as she trembled by the intensity of their kiss. 

They returned to the _ekele_ to find Gesten setting up for their brunch and the other couple taking their turn to soak in the hot pool. 

"Don't be too long down soaking," Gesten called out after them. Surprisingly, well at least to Alberich, Gesten followed them to their bedroom, fu_nny, he was thinking of Phoenix's bedroom as theirs now._ Phoenix dressed up hurriedly; slipping on her underwear then wore a Tayledras mage robe. It was rather drab. The robe was light gray, but it was comfortable, and she felt it would rather blend with Alberich's dark grays. Alberich had managed to wear his underpants when Phoenix stopped him before he wore his leathers. Gesten stood around, holding a book and a pencil, clucking impatiently at Phoenix. She made a face towards the impatient_ hertasi_, while Alberich looked at them bewilderedly. 

"Hold out your hands," Phoenix instructed and as Alberich complied, she measured his chest with a measuring tape. She recited the measurement to Gesten and he jotted the figures down. Phoenix went on measuring Alberich's shoulder-width, waist, hip, and the rest of his body. He was suddenly reminded of Gaytha taking his body measurements for his Formal Whites. 

"_Ahey'la_, what are you up to?" Alberich asked a little desperately, as Phoenix measured his thighs skillfully. He determinedly suppressed his desire at Phoenix's innocent touch as he looked down at his kneeling lover taking measurements of the rest of his legs. 

"Just another one of my projects dear. Nothing to worry about," as she stood up, winking conspiratorially at the smirking _hertasi_. Gesten went out of the room, leaving the couple in the bedroom. Phoenix began to brush her hair as she sat down on the bed, watching Alberich appreciatively as the near naked man began putting on his clothes. _Don't think about that now Phoenix. Just admire his physique._

_: I'm hopeless, aren't I Storm? : _She Sent a thought out to her Companion. 

_: You both are. : _Kantor replied sardonically. 

Alberich sat down next to her toweling his hair while she gazed lovingly at him. She was looking at him with a mysterious smile on her face, and he now wished that they were alone in the _ekele_. He did kiss her again, and both of them went out to have their second breakfast. 

"I wonder what we should bring for the party this evening," Phoenix asked, sipping heavenly on her cup of _chava_. 

"Why should we? We _are_ going to present them with a dance, aren't we?" Alberich replied sourly. 

"Really?" Silverfox asked curiously, as he came into view, his long hair dripping wetly on the floor. 

"_Ashke_, get yourself dried up first," Firesong pushed him towards their bedroom, while Silverfox stuck his tongue at his mate. Phoenix chortled to herself as she watched the other two lovers. 

"It is still a party, and I guess we should just bring something in handy just in case," Alberich mused, as he thought about the bottle of Taltherian wine still unconsummated somewhere in his quarters in the Heralds' Wing. Phoenix pursed her lips thoughtfully. S_hould I bring my lute? Nope, that's not going to work. Guess I have to fall back on my baking skills. Certainly not chocolate chips. Looks like I'll be doing some experimentation in the kitchen._

_: I'm going to go work in the kitchen, : _Phoenix said to him and was indecisive of what else she should say. 

_: Don't worry _ahey'la_. I could probably get myself busy for a mark or two. Do you mind if I bring a bottle of wine for the evening? :_

_: No, dear. Just promise me that you won't get yourself drunk later. : _She said with a smile. 

They got up with Phoenix going back to the bedroom with Alberich's swords and his knives while Alberich wore his boots. He gave her a little kiss on the nose and then kissed her deeply before he went down the _ekele_. Phoenix watched his retreating back dreamily, smiling to herself. 

"Where is he going?" the _kestra'chern_ came out, wearing a robe that was nearly identical to hers. 

"He's going out for a while; probably he's going riding with Kantor. He told me that he has a bottle of wine to pick up." Phoenix said, shrugging at him. Firesong came out, elaborately dressed up. 

"And where are _you_ going?" Phoenix asked archly to the Healing Adept. The Adept gracefully sat himself on the couch with Gesten trailing behind him courtly. Phoenix snorted at their pompous display as Silverfox chuckled with amusement. 

"Appearances, lady of the _ekele_. Appearances. I _still_ have a reputation to maintain in the hallways of the Valdemaran Palace," Firesong told her, looking at her loftily. 

"Huh. Provided the Queen doesn't kick you out first," Silverfox bantered playfully. 

"_Ashke_, you're supposed to applaud me. Not deflate me," Firesong pouted sulkily, glaring at Silverfox as his lover sat down beside him. 

Firesong ate quickly and put on his mask and flew out of the _ekele_. Phoenix looked at the mage curiously and turned to Silverfox. 

"What's with him?" 

"He can't bear to be in my presence all day or else he won't get anything done except to pamper me," Silverfox replied with a smile. Phoenix nodded in agreement and confessed to the _kestra'chern_ that she almost was contemplating doing the unthinkable with Alberich. 

"That leaves the three of us here," Silverfox looking at her and the_ hertasi_. "I guess that you would be doing some experiments?" Silverfox looked at her expectantly and gave her a smile when she nodded. "Let's get to work then." He said with aplomb, rising up and drifted to the kitchen.   
  
  



	9. Part VIII: Chilling Out

*************  
Chapter 24**   
*******************

Alberich was riding out with Elcarth and were just _chilling out_ together, as Kantor puts it. Alberich was suspicious that _that_ had not come from him, but rather from the other Companion, Storm. After years of spending time with Phoenix, Storm had picked up the unique way of Phoenix's speech. As Elcarth had said before, the way that Phoenix and her group of friends almost speak Valdemaran in a very casual and funky mode. The two Heralds went into the stable that housed the Companions and started to groom them. 

Alberich remembered that he wanted to ask Kantor something, "Kantor, what is Phoenix up to?" 

_: What do you mean? :_ Kantor asked dreamily, leaning against Alberich's strokes. Elcarth looked attentively at them, and Kantor decided that Elcarth should know what Phoenix had planned for the Karsite Herald. He asked Storm for permission and waited until Phoenix gave him an answer. 

_: Just tell Alberich, that she's making their own wedding costumes and she asks you to tell Elcarth, so that he could tell Selenay, that their costumes will _be_ black. : _Storm instructed Kantor as Kantor listened inattentively to his Chosen. 

_: Oh, that, : _Kantor replied sleepily._ : She's making the groom's wedding costume. :_

Then to Elcarth, he requested respectfully, _: Elcarth, do you mind telling the Queen that the costumes will be black? Phoenix hadn't forgotten that Selenay had exclusively forbidden Alberich to wear black. :_

Elcarth looked momentarily startled then exclaimed._ : Is she crazy? :_

Kantor shrugged, _: Phoenix says it's a good idea. That's because the general outline of the costume is purely Karsite and I agree with her. :_

_: But I still think it's crazy. Come on; think about it. Grooms are _always _nervous on their wedding day. You tell me yourself; how does Alberich react when he's _damn_ nervous? :_

Kantor turned sharply to look at Elcarth. Kantor suddenly collapsed to the ground, his laughter ringing out to everyone. Several of the Companions trooped in to look at the hysterically, laughing Companion. Alberich looked shockingly at his Companion, his eyes wide. 

_: Kantor, : _Alberich started menacingly._ : If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to stop grooming you. : _He looked helplessly at Elcarth and at one look at Alberich's face, Elcarth buried his face at his Companion's shoulder, muffling his laughter. Upon a closer look, Alberich found that Elcarth's Companion was shaking with silent laughter. 

_Sunlord, help me! What do they know that I don't?_

_"That your beloved is going to go all out of her way to make you feel loved." _A strangely familiar voice said. The hair at the back of his neck prickled on ends as he cautiously peered behind him. He saw a young man dressed in a standard Sunpriest robe worn by the Priests tending the temple near the Palace. However, what placed the Sunpriest, as strange was that his being was surrounded by a golden glow. Alberich's throat constricted and his eyes watered heavily as the young Sunpriest saluted him and walked off; the Companions ignoring him as if they weren't unaware of the stranger in their midst. Then again, probably they _were_ unaware of him. Kantor got up shakily on his hooves, blissfully unaware what his Chosen was feeling. 

_: Sorry Chosen. That was unkind of me. You will know whatever Phoenix is planning for you soon enough. :_ Kantor said, butting his head on Alberich's chest for forgiveness. Alberich sighed and resumed brushing Kantor, despite his earlier threat. The two Heralds left their Companions as they began to make their way into Heralds' Wings. 

"I have an appointment with the Queen. I'll see you later in the evening, friend." Elcarth said to him, squeezing Alberich's arm and sauntered off towards the Queen's Suite. Alberich headed off to his quarters, and entered his room. He opened his little cupboard where he kept most of his wines and took out the bottle of Taltherian wine then wrapped it up in brown paper. He inspected his room casually and somehow it seemed empty. _Of course it feels empty. You don't have her presence here._ When he found nothing else in the room to be brought back to the _ekele_ he got out of his room bumping into Skif holding the hand of his lady, Nyara. Alberich nearly dropped the expensive wine; it was a good thing he held it securely in his hand. 

"Gods, sir! It's true isn't it?" Skif babbled out, while Nyara looked shyly at Alberich and bobbed a greeting. Alberich nodded kindly at her and turned his attention to Skif, scowling. Skif flinched a little, but looked bravely back. 

Alberich did not bother to beat the topic around the bush so he admitted the truth. "Yes, it's true. I've lifebonded, and proposed to her and we are getting married the coming midsummer." Skif's eyes went round with disbelief and Nyara looked at her husband fondly. 

"But…but…I thought…they were just rumors…just gossip." Skif spluttered. However, Alberich's serious face and with his eyes twinkling, convinced Skif that the rumors; whatever they were; were probably right. 

"There will be a celebration this evening at the glade. However, if you'd like to, you can stop by at the _ekele_. Firesong and Silverfox just came in yesterday and are going to live in the _ekele_ for as long as they're staying. Phoenix had been residing there ever since she got Chosen." Alberich said to the thief-turned-Herald. 

Nyara looked pleadingly at Skif, "I would really like to see them." 

Skif smiled at her crookedly and teased, "It's a good think Silverfox's handfasted." 

"Silly Herald. We ourselves are married; you don't think that I'd go for someone else after the years I've spent getting to know you, aren't you?" 

Alberich watched the other lifebonded couple with amusement. "I'm going to the _ekele_ now. Coming?" The two nodded and followed Alberich out to the Field. 

*********   
"Caryo said that there is something you'd like to tell me. What is it?" the Queen asked Elcarth curiously. 

"Actually, Phoenix was the one who wanted to tell you something. She's going to make the wedding costumes for herself and Alberich." Elcarth hesitated. 

"I don't see anything wrong with that," then the Queen paused as Elcarth's face betrayed his indecision. "Elcarth, what is it?" 

"Well, Phoenix said that the costumes will be in black." 

Selenay stared at Elcarth blankly. "Is she crazy?" 

"No, don't look at me. I asked the same thing myself. Ask Caryo; your Companion agreed with Kantor and Storm on the designs, so it must be suitable for Alberich." 

Selenay remained silent as she communicated with her Companion. After a while, she let out a sigh. "Somehow, I have the impression that Phoenix really do understand Alberich in some ways that we don't. We'll just have to wait till their wedding day to see how they're dressed up then. Tell her that she can do whatever she wants." Selenay finally said, shrugging absently. At a single glance, both the Queen and Elcarth burst out laughing.   
  
********* 

"Who is the lucky lady, Weaponmaster?" Nyara asked shyly as they headed towards the _ekele_. 

"Herald Phoenix," Alberich replied shortly. 

Skif looked curiously at the Weaponmaster._ My God, he's beaming._ Nyara furrowed her brows in concentration and looked at her husband, "I recall her name several times, but I don't think I've seen her before, even when we came back to Valdemar." 

"You know what_ ke'chara_, I believe you are right. 'Cause I can't really remember which face is attached to the name." 

:_ Still don't believe it. I thought Cymry was just pulling my leg when she told me that Alberich proposed to marry someone. Come on, he doesn't strike me as a man that will fall in love! :_ He said to Nyara, his Mind-voice tinged with surprise and disbelief. 

_: When it's bound to happen, it will happen,_ ashke_. :_

_: Well, yes, but _him_? I mean, look at him, even just now he frowned at me. How can anyone stand being with someone like well, him? :_

_:_ Ashke_, stop being so judgmental. You've said yourself, we don't know his lady. We'll just meet her in the_ ekele _and probably we can understand why she could love your solemn Weaponmaster. : _She paused for a moment, then confessed to her husband._ : Actually, I'm pretty much intimidated by him just now. :_

They entered the miniature Vale, and the wonderful smell of baking wafted down from the _ekele_. Skif exchanged an amused look to Nyara and she shrugged. Gesten looked up at the trio and gave a warm smile when his eyes met Nyara's. 

"Hello! It's been a long time since I've seen you," then the _hertasi_ looked at Skif shrewdly. "You're here to see who is the one that managed to catch this _one's_ heart, am I right?" Gesten turned his attention back to his mending, while Skif gave a guilty look at the Weaponmaster. "Make yourself comfortable here. Phoenix is busying herself in the kitchen and Silverfox's with her. Did you meet Firesong on your way? No? Oh well, you would meet him sooner or later." 

Alberich quickly removed his riding boots and strode to the kitchen, holding the bottle of wine carefully. The heat of the kitchen hit him full in the face, and watched Phoenix and Silverfox quickly cutting up the dough with biscuit cutters of various shapes and quickly arranged those that were done to the trays. Alberich waited at the threshold of the kitchen until Phoenix came to a pause to wipe the sweat off her face and went to the sink to wash her hands. Alberich moved in swiftly and caught her by the waist and stole a kiss. 

"Anyplace where I can keep the wine?" he asked her between kisses. 

"Certainly_ not_ the kitchen!" Silverfox said, his attention still on his piece of dough. 

"Yes, _ahey'la_ he's right," she paused to open a cupboard and got out a deep bowl. She first filled it with water halfway, and Alberich felt a tingling sensation behind his back. Phoenix was using a little magic to freeze the water and then the ice cracked into smaller pieces. She frowned at it for a moment and then motioned him out of the kitchen and went to their bedroom. She was unaware of the two strangers sitting on the couch; but it was all right since Skif and Nyara were also unaware of her presence. 

The tingling sensation continued and Alberich shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. Phoenix somehow sensed his uneasiness and reminded him of his sword. _I'd forgotten that she had attached a spell,_ as he unsheathed his sword to find it glowing red dimly. Phoenix held out her hand for the bottle and Alberich gave it to her. Placing the sword back in its sheath, he placed it beside Phoenix's own light-sword and watched her bent over the bottle and its tub. 

"The bottle's going to stay cool in there," she said with satisfaction and stood on her toes to hug Alberich and gave him a _very_ chaste kiss on his lips. She paused outside of her room and looked at the strangers curiously, tilting her head instinctively. Alberich Sent a brief Mindtouch to Skif as he turned around to meet Phoenix. No matter that they were strangers, she smiled at them warmly, then looked at Alberich expectantly. 

"Phoenix, this is Herald Skif and his lady Nyara. This is Phoenix." Alberich introduced them as Phoenix gave the two a genuine smile. 

"Storm, he's my Companion, has told me stories about you. Well, so did Rris." 

"Oh, okay. She's awfully _little_ don't you think Alberich? I think I remember her now; she's the girl and the company you brought back from Horn," Skif peered curiously at her eyes, as Phoenix looked archly back at Skif. 

"It's not my fault I'm born to grow short. And its just my luck that most guys here are _so damn_ tall," she replied acidly to Skif, while Nyara looked at them with an amused smile. 

"You have a good taste Alberich. But as for you choosing him, lady, I hope to hell that you can manage…" Skif told her dubiously. 

"If you had known for how long I've been pining for him, you would burst out laughing for two straight weeks. Ask Talia. Now that I think about it, Keenath probably notice that I've been bursting at the seams; taking every opportunity to look at this fellow for years, so did Firesong," Phoenix smiled thoughtfully. Alberich raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Keenath doesn't seem terribly surprised when he spied on us that night," Phoenix explained. Skif was about to respond when Nyara pinched him painfully at his thighs. Phoenix looked at Nyara and both the women winked. Phoenix went back to the kitchen just in time to take the cookies out of the oven. 

"Silverfox, Skif and Nyara are here," Alberich told the _kestra'chern_. Silverfox looked up at him with a smile. 

"I had wondered whose voices I heard, you can tell them I'm just about done; I'll join them later." Silverfox said, putting on the last batch of cookies. Phoenix prepared fruit punch for the guests and used a little magic to make the drinks chilled. 

"_Ahey'la_, do you mind? I have to clean up the kitchen for a bit and then I'm going to bathe." 

Alberich took the tray of drinks from her and gave her a kiss on her lips. Silverfox shook his head at their display of affection and Phoenix made a face at the_ kestra'chern_. Then she set about arranging the baked cookies into a container while Silverfox helped to wash the utensils they had used. While the two in the kitchen was busily cleaning up the kitchen, Firesong came back to the _ekele_ with Kerowyn and Eldan. The three brought with them several baskets, presumably items for the party. 

Kero sat down cross-legged on the floor, declining to sit on a spare stool Gesten handed her. 

"Everyone seems unready to believe that you have a lover," Kero said to Alberich. Alberich muttered a curse under his breath and got an amused chuckle from her. 

"And it also seems that Elspeth herself has got here just to see if the rumors are true."   



	10. Part IX: The Dance I

***************   
** Chapter 25**   
***************

Alberich looked incredulously at her. He let out an explosive sigh and gave a tired look at Kero and Eldan. Phoenix came hand in hand with Silverfox and Firesong pursed his lips at the sight while Alberich displayed more calm and looked at them curiously. 

"Stop that Firesong. I wouldn't for a moment turn back time just because everyone can't believe that I _love_ that man," Phoenix raised her arm dramatically and pointed at Alberich. "I am thinking, _ahey'la_, that we ought to make a damn impressive show of ourselves tonight. I'm getting tired of having people coming up to you and say that _they don't believe you loved someone or that someone can fall in love with you_." She glared at Kerowyn and Eldan then took a deep breath to control her anger. The rest looked at her in shock as she stared at them, still seething with irritation. 

"I agree." Alberich nodded, looking at her, amazed that she had spoken sharply at the company. Phoenix wanted to keep her face bland, but with Alberich looking at her, she gave up her struggle and smiled. She went to him and Alberich took her hand and casually led her to sit on _his_ lap. Phoenix sighed contentedly as she drew Alberich's arms about her. Skif choked on his punch at the display that might be a deliberate attempt from Phoenix just how tired she was of the comments. 

Nyara frantically pounded on his back, while Alberich and Phoenix looked at Skif with open mirth. _Dear Gods! I can't believe he had let her do that!_

_: You're wrong Chosen. Alberich let her sit there because he wanted her to. It's much more comfortable than sitting on the floor anyway. For Phoenix that is. : _Cymry said, looking at the Weaponmaster and the silver-haired girl fondly. 

_: They are lifebonded then. : _Skif stated to himself, still looking incredulously at the scarred-seamed solemn face of the Karsite Herald. 

Phoenix was still looking at Skif with a bemused expression, and closed her eyes. After a moment she spoke. "Alberich, you're spoiling me. Now you've gotten me so comfortable that I'm very reluctant to get up and bathe and go out." Phoenix sighed then made a move to get up. 

"I'll join you." Alberich said, getting up to his feet as she went into her bedroom to get their towels. 

"We're coming along too," Silverfox piped up and turned to fetch both his and Firesong's towel. The quartet stayed in the pool enough until they were relaxed and felt clean. When they got back up to the _ekele_, Gesten had already cleaned up and the rest were just sitting around the living room, impatient to be off for the celebration. Nyara was talking amiably with Kerowyn with news from her Shin'a'in cousin, with Eldan and Skif and presumably their Companions were engaging themselves with a game of chess. 

"You guys can always go ahead first, you know." Phoenix said as she went into her bedroom to dress up while Alberich prudently closed the curtains. Phoenix opened the cupboard and the couple stood in front of it, thinking of something appropriate to wear for the evening. Alberich made up his mind and took out a dark gray shirt made of silk. This he had seldom wore; it was a gift from Karal. He got out his leather pants and underwear and briskly wore his clothes, leaving Phoenix to decide what she wants to wear. He took her brush and began to comb his hair while he watched Phoenix agonize over what she's going to wear. 

_What the hell, I haven't worn them since He gave it to me when I first stepped into the common room._ She first wore her underwear and took out a strange blue dress except for the upper part of it, since it's of black leather. Alberich looked at it carefully and remembered that it was a gift by a strange Herald that had been given sometime when Phoenix was recuperating about six years ago. Alberich was pleasantly surprised when she slid the dress on and she had requested if he would be so kind to lace the back up for her. When he was done, she turned and let him examine the dress. His fingers traced smoothly down her arm, and found that the material had a texture similar to silk but not quite silk with her bodice of extremely black leather. She turned and moved and the dress flowed about her. 

"Excellent choice _ahey'la_." Alberich complimented her, sidling up to her and looked into her eyes seductively. Phoenix gave a nervous titter but stayed where she was. Her brush still in his hand, he began brushing her hair. He then left her briefly, to open her drawer to inspect her hair accessories. He took four silver hair slide pins with several matching chains decorated with silver crystals attached with a hairclasp. Phoenix looked at him curiously but handed back the brush. He brushed her hair several more times and separated a portion of her hair at near each temple and pinned them together with two pins crossed with each other to hold her hair in place. He then attached the chains in such a way that they crossed with each other, forming a web at the back of her head. He gave it a moment of inspection and turned her towards the mirror so she could inspect what he had done to her hair. 

Phoenix gasped with surprise as she looked at Alberich's handwork. 

_: Wow! Never knew he could do that! : _Storm exclaimed in her mind. 

Phoenix created a mirror and it hung in mid-air as she turned her back to the real mirror and looked at the back of her head. She dissolved the mage-mirror and flung herself into Alberich's arms. 

_: _Ahey'la_, thank you very much! :_ That was all Phoenix could say, then kissed Alberich several times, and Alberich was careful not to muss her so much. 

_: I'm glad this made you happy. As a matter of fact, I'm happy that you allowed me to play with your hair,_ ahey'la_. Love you. : _He whispered, holding her tightly. Then he released her, to resume brushing his mussed hair and set the brush on the table. He took the near-forgotten bottle of wine in its tub and the couple kissed again before Alberich presented her to the impatiently awaiting crowd outside. As a matter of fact, the other couple of the _ekele_ got out at the same time the Heralds did. 

Phoenix gave them the once-over and shook her head dazedly as Firesong had dressed himself up in a silver-blue Kaleda'in robe designed lovingly by the hands of his mate. Once they got a good look at Phoenix however, they stood, looking at her in astonishment. She fidgeted nervously as Alberich cleared his throat. 

"I believe we ought to make a move. It's getting late," he said, pointing out towards the entrance of the _ekele_. He was right; the sky was turning darker as the Sun began to set. Gesten led the crowd out, carrying a wooden picnic basket as Phoenix extinguished the mage-lights and set her lock-spells; that was keyed only to her and Firesong; about the _ekele_. 

"What happened to your hair?" Firesong whispered roguishly in her left ear. "Never seen you style your hair that way before." 

"Don't look at me, Firesong. Ask the guy holding onto my right hand." She looked fondly at Alberich. Firesong gaped at Alberich with awe and Silverfox prodded him to move right along. Alberich and Phoenix took the rear, as she wanted to check up on Hanren. In an instant, she was up above the inn where the miscreant had been staying and had not moved since last night. She gave a quick probe and when she judged the area safe, she transported herself into the room. She gave a disgusted snort when she found him and the same girl getting drunk over a strong wine and engaging themselves in amorous behaviour. She strengthened her veil, looking for any loopholes before snapping herself out from her trance. 

_: Have you put him to sleep,_ ahey'la_? :_

_: No. I don't wish to do that. It seems wrong to me somehow. I don't think he could be up to any mischief right now. Well at least, not until mid-morning tomorrow. He's drunk. :_

_: Very drunk. :_ Storm added his observation. 

Alberich nodded, and felt his heart lightening up. When they had discussed that she could actually immobilize the troublemaker so that they can have the party did not sit well with him. He was just as happy that Phoenix had felt as uneasy as he did at the notion. She gave him a warm smile and projected out her love for him using both the lifebond and Empathy. Sounds of laughter and conversation reached their ears as they came closer to the glade and saw that Kantor and Storm were waiting for them at the edge of the gathering. Alberich walked beside her dazedly, his mind and heart still on the love and warmth that she had Sent. 

Several voices called out at once as Phoenix became more visible to the crowd. Phoenix jerked her head at the sound and saw several of her friends, Jedren and Myste making their way towards the group. Storm had come up against her side and greeted her warmly, then moved to study her hair arrangement closely. 

"Hi guys," Phoenix greeted her friends and smiled warmly at Jedren and Myste. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw that Jedren was holding Myste very close to his side. Alberich looked at Phoenix and then at Myste, who winked at him. _So Phoenix didn't know about Jedren's relationship with Myste._

"Good evening Silv, Alberich! Myste, this is Phoenix; she's in charge of the Science classes. Silv, this is Myste, our Herald-Chronicler." 

Phoenix gave a wary look at the bespectacled Herald and then mercurially gave the Herald a warm smile that Myste returned. 

"Someone told us that you two are going to dance for the people," Myste said, addressing Phoenix directly. 

Phoenix gave a little sigh, "I had sort of hope that the people had forgotten that. But since they remembered, yes, I think we are going to perform a little," then Phoenix added impudently, "but of course, it has to be of our own timing. No use blundering about in a music we wouldn't know how to move." Alberich smiled at Phoenix, and she grinned widely back. 

It seemed that Myste was satisfied with what she saw in Phoenix and whispered to Jedren. "It seems like she's the perfect partner for Alberich." 

Jedren whispered back at her, "They're lifebonded aren't they? They have to be partners to make the relationship work." 

"Can't let these people get away with their own ideas," Phoenix commented in Karsite as she looked at Alberich obliquely. "It's good that I had gave them a little bit of restrictions or else they'll just pile up things on us." 

***************   
** Chapter 26**   
***************

Myste turned sharply, not believing that Phoenix had spoken Karsite. Her Companion then said to her that Phoenix had studied the language during her trainee days. Also she had studied Hardornen and Tayledras and the Imperial language, the hard way of course. Sejanes had taken pity on her when he saw her struggling over the various languages in the library and offered to teach her the spell he had used to absorb the languages. However, Phoenix had rejected it and said that it was more worthwhile if she took the time to know the language with her own effort. 

Phoenix was looking at Myste with a smile on her lips, "Most of my friends think that Karsite's a very harsh language, but personally, it's the language I like most. It almost taste musical in my mouth." 

"Phoenix, do you think this is a good spot?" Firesong called out, looking pointedly at her and Phoenix surveyed the spot. They could watch the people entertaining the others very clearly and the space was big enough so that their Companions could be there with them too. 

"Seems like a good one to me," she replied finally, and followed Silverfox. The group began to take seats around the spot, with the Companions arranged beside each of their Heralds. Phoenix carefully arranged her skirt before she sat down on. Alberich as usual, sat on her right with Kantor carefully folded himself down beside Alberich, with Storm on Phoenix's left and then Kero next to Storm. For the moment, both Dirk and Talia were at the middle of the gathering, tuning in their harps as their children cheered for them. Talia laughed lightly and at Dirk's signal they began a duet. 

They listened to the singing as Kero passed on a bottle of juice for Phoenix, as Alberich passed on the wine to Eldan. Eldan took a cautious sip and licked his lips heavenly and passed it to Kero. The wine was handed back to Phoenix and Alberich raised an eyebrow when she sniffed at it. 

"Do you want to try the wine, _ahey'la_?" Alberich unconsciously whispered in Karsite. 

"No thanks, lover. I'll stick to my juice," Phoenix replied absently back in Karsite, and caught Firesong looking at her mischievously. Phoenix looked at the Healing Adept questioningly and he winked at her. She gave the bottle back to Alberich whom sipped at the wine and passed it to the others of the group. She searched the group for Gesten and found that he was sitting behind Silverfox on an ingenuous invention of the Blues, a portable-folding chair for the _hertasi_. Phoenix and her group of friends had told the Blues of the contraption of the Old World, also supplied with a drawing and the students had sort of made it into a competition to gain the final product. 

Just then, a woman in Whites with curly hair, and who seemed to be in the final stages of pregnancy, approached them, with a handsome Hawkbrother trailing beside her, looking at the woman with concern. _Now, I sure don't know who those people are, although her face looks very familiar to me._

_: Of, course she seems familiar to you, her stepsister almost looks a lot like her but without the curly hair of course. : _Storm whispered fondly in her mind. 

_Okay then, that's a clue. She sure looks like the Queen but more actually more of Prince Daren. Gods! Don't tell me that is Elspeth! _Stormlaughed in her mind, his Mindvoice trembling with amusement and he touched his nose fondly at her neck. Phoenix flinched instinctively and poked her Companion at his side. 

_: Hey, not fair. I'm terribly vulnerable you know! And yes, that is Lady Elspeth and her mate, the k'Sheyna Hawkbrother named Darkwind. :_

Phoenix gazed at Alberich, and found that he was looking at the woman with amusement and at the same time, worried. Then his hand snaked to her waist and squeezed her affectionately. Phoenix gave a muffled gasp at the sudden contact and his eyes twinkled slyly. She just shook her head at him and gave him a warm smile. _And this reaction of mine is certainly damn unnatural. I can't really remember acting so sweetly except for the years I was with Gabriel._

_: Well, the situation can't be blamed, as this is your very first relationship in this realm. :_ Storm said lovingly, turning his head so that Phoenix was looking at his eyes. 

_: Quite true, I guess I have to be prepared getting more smile-lines on my face. :_ She replied lightly, running her fingers through his mane, and scratched an itching spot for him. Storm sighed contentedly and Phoenix withdrew her hand, and held Alberich by his waist too. _It's so nice holding him close to me,_ she thought, smiling at herself. The image of a very naked Alberich suddenly popped into her mind and she blushed in spite of her trying hard to fight it down. 

_: _Ahey'la_, what's wrong? :_ He asked, his eyes still watching Lady Elspeth wounding her way towards the group as he Felt Phoenix's flush of embarrassment through the lifebond. 

_: Nothing. :_ Phoenix said hurriedly, but unfortunately Alberich managed to get a glimpse of what she was thinking of, and he bit down his lip as he suddenly became excited with desire. She looked at him, with a sheepish smile. _: Sorry about that. : _Alberich slowly let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he took several deep breaths. Kantor gave Alberich a sly look but was otherwise ignored by his Herald. 

_: It's all right. Promise me you would tell me why you were thinking of me_ that way_, when we get back. : _At the same moment Alberich replied, Kero had gotten up and gave Elspeth a warm hug, placing her hand briefly on Elspeth's distended womb. To Kero's immense surprise, the baby chose that particular moment to move under the Herald-Captain's hand. Elspeth chuckled at her surprised expression as Gesten got up to gave his seat to the very pregnant Herald. 

"Thank you friend." Darkwind said gratefully to the_ hertasi_. 

Gesten just gave a grin at the Hawkbrother. "No problem-o." Gesten got out another folding chair and seated himself back. The Hawkbrother gave a startled glance at the _hertasi _when Firesong piped up and jerked his thumb towards Phoenix. 

"The girl over there beside Alberich was the one who had rubbed off the slang. She had been living in the _ekele_ with Gesten for over six years after she managed to get herself torn up and stayed to recuperate in isolation." 

Darkwind smiled at the Healing Adept and _kestra'chern_ as he seated himself near Elspeth's feet, and leaned against her knees while she stroked his hair lovingly. Then she set a penetrating gaze at Alberich and at Phoenix. Then she asked Alberich, "Well?" 

"Well, what?" The Weaponmaster asked, with a group of Bards relieving the Heralds from the stage. Alberich stood up, and helped Phoenix up on her feet and they walked towards the Valdemaran envoys to Hardorn. "Elspeth, Darkwind," Alberich started, his hand resting familiarly at Phoenix's waist, "this is Herald Phoenix, also the Lady Phoenix Maxwell. _Ahey'la_, this is the Queen's first daughter, Lady Elspeth and her husband, Darkwind." 

"Hi," Phoenix looked shyly at them, and gave a tentative smile. Elspeth gave a chuckle and it turned to laughter when she looked up to Alberich. Phoenix gave an exasperated sigh and looked around her, meeting several pairs of eyes looking bashfully back at her._ : This is getting irritating, _ahey'la_. :_

_: We'll just have to wait until some of these Bards play something suitable for us to perform. :_ Alberich said comfortingly in the back of her mind as they went back to resume their seats. Phoenix then rested her head against Alberich's shoulder, ignoring the bemused looks of the people who were watching them. She looked and searched the crowd to see her group of friends mingling around the gathering. The gryphons were reclining at the opposite end of the clearing and Keenath gave a wave with a wingtip and she waved back. She spotted both Hazel and Terrence easily because of their height and saw Rayden and Dian sitting on a secluded spot. Ruby managed to catch her eye and Phoenix winked at her and got a wide smile in return. Phoenix closed her eyes to listen to the classic the Bards were playing 'Windrider Unchained' with Alberich absently kissing her hair as he engaged in a conversation with Kero. 

A soft night breeze began to weave its way through the gathering, and she took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air, and the sweet scent of the trees around them. Talia came running towards Firesong's group, her children following right behind her. Elspeth looked at her friend, smiling warmly and glowed as Talia gave her a hug. Dirk trailed behind them calmly, with their harps tucked back in their cases. The gathering had suddenly became silent, as Isabel, Moonhawk and Shadowlark made their way to the center. 

Isabel cleared her throat nervously as every pair of eyes turned to look at the Bards. "We're going to play something very different and new tonight. The three of us have been working on this piece for quite a long time and hope this will be a good one to be remembered." The three Bards then set about tuning their instruments with Hazel and Terrence helping Shadowlark with her set of drums while Moonhawk tuned her fiddle. Isabel was looking nervously at the crowd and played with her flute and Phoenix sent her a thought. 

_: Hey, Bel! Good luck! Didn't know that you guys were working together. :_

_: Thanks, Silv. We didn't really planned on being a trio but one day we had gotten bored in doing solos so we've teamed up together. We've borrowed some tunes from the Old World and mixed it with something the Bards here haven't tried before. :_

_: I bet. Have these Bards ever tried on Shadowlark's drums? :_

_: No they have not. They seemed to think it creates too much noise and no music. :_

_: Didn't take their time in trying to merge with the drums I see. Well, how about a bet? Once, your piece over, I bet these people will scramble up to learn how Shadowlark controls her drums. :_

_: Huh. No sweat. I'll bet you a love song if you lose. : _Isabel said mischievously. 

_: Bloody hell! You are not going to create a silly ballad about Alberich and me! :_

_: Well, then just make sure you don't lose the bet then. :_

_: All right. I'll bet you a two miles run, if you lose. And keep Shadowlark and Moonhawk out of it. :_

_: Silv, you're horrible! :_

Alberich saw Phoenix's eyes twinkled in a prankish manner and her lips curved into a wicked smile. 

_: What are you up to now,_ ahey'la_? :_

_: What do you mean? I had just planned my first mischief. :_

_: First, you took my body measurements without any warning, and then Kantor told me that you'll be designing our wedding costumes and then you let that particular thought of yours slip. : _Alberich said, gazing down at her fondly. She blinked her lashes flirtatiously at him and earned herself a kiss, catching the attention of Elspeth, Darkwind, Jedren and Myste. 

_: Somebody cast a spell on my eyes! : _Kantor groaned to the company around them. Storm snorted softly with laughter, glancing from Kantor to the kissing couple. 

Jedren watched them fondly, as he had seen their display of affection before, but Myste seemed to be really tongue-tied at the scene. Elspeth gaped at the two and struggled to bring herself out of her induced shock. 

_: Dear Gods! Gwena, I couldn't believe that I had seen our solemn, grim-faced Karsite Herald just did that! In public! :_

_: Seriously, Elspeth! Don't act so shocked! : _Gwena tittered in Elspeth's mind and Darkwind's._ : It's the very first time that our Weaponmaster is engaging himself in a very permanent relationship. : _The Grove-Born Companion pointed out as Elspeth continued to watch Alberich's display of passion towards the silver-haired woman who laughed with appreciation. 

_: I don't see why you people should be so stunned at this possibility! : _Sayvel snorted scornfully in their minds._ : Kero got away with it! :_

_: But Sayvel, this is different. Kero was Chosen when she's already in love with Eldan and her people knew she loved the man. But this! Gods! Alberich had smacked me well enough during my teenage years; keeping all those would-be Heralds in shape and being so implacable. This seems to be totally out of the picture, if you get my drift. : _Elspeth argued while Darkwind gave a few of bemused looks at his mate and Kero's Companion. 

_: Get off it,_ ashke_. Be a little charitable, wouldn't you? Just because he has found a lover doesn't mean he'll go mushy when he's back in the salle. Your stepfather had told me the your mother had issued two weeks of absence to them both. And he said something about them getting married next year. :_ Darkwind said, looking expectantly at Gwena. 

_: Oh yes! Rolan has told me that they're planning to get married somewhere on Midsummer. And don't worry about Alberich getting mushy, :_ Gwena said as she came into view together with Rolan and Ahrodie. _: Storm tells me that Alberich and Phoenix are practicing their sword skills with each other. :_

_: Really? :_

Kantor gave Elspeth a look._ : Yes, they are. :_

_: Is she good? :_

_: Better actually. So far, she's the only person who had successfully kept with Alberich's paces. : _Kantor informed her, his Mindvoice filled with pride as he turned his head to watch his Chosen and his beloved. Meanwhile as Elspeth were exchanging news with the Companions, Phoenix had told Alberich by means of Mindspeech that she wants to get about doing the wedding costumes rather than showing the design to Alberich. 

_: Why are you being fussy _ahey'la_? Can't you just show me? :_

_: This is very important and special to me Alberich. Even if it won't be perfect, I want to see you in it when it's ready. :_

_: Including on how he behaves himself on the wedding day. : _Kantor added. 

_: Shut up. :_ Both Alberich and Phoenix said together in unison. Kantor was about to make a rejoinder when a clear drumbeat rang out in the clearing. 

***************   
** Chapter 27**   
***************

Everyone was already seated and all kinds of conversation had ceased from the gathering. Their attention was on the trio at the middle of the glade; their attention had been captured by the solo drumbeat. Everyone held their breaths as Shadowlark began a beat that vibrated through the clearing. Alberich's alerts perked up as he gazed about cautiously. 

_: Something's going to happen. : _He whispered to Kantor who nodded his head a little in agreement. Alberich looked down at Phoenix who was watching the Bards, and saw for a moment blue fire that ignited the depths of her eyes. Phoenix closed her eyes and let the steady vibration of the drums wash over her, her fingers tapping familiarly with the beat. She took a deep breath and looked at Alberich. His Fire ignited in his eyes at the same instance hers did. 

_: I believe this is our cue,_ ahey'la_. : _Phoenix whispered in Alberich's mind while their Companions looked at them curiously. 

_: I seriously do not know what moves to make. :_

_: I think for this one, we have let our instincts take over. :_

Alberich stood up and held out his hand as Phoenix took it and helped her to her feet. Heads swerved at the sudden movement as Shadowlark shook herself out of the near-trance and halted Isabel just when she was about to blow a note. Shadowlark started the rhythm again as the trio watched the couple walking slowly towards the clearing. The people sitting near the rim backed away to give the couple a wider space for their performance. There was no cheering as they watched the couple breathlessly, as they stood at attention, a few feet facing each other. 

Shadowlark began to increase her beats as the two circled closer and closer to each other and at Isabel's first flute note emerged, they clasped their hands together and began their dance. Their feet moved to the rhythm of the drums, their eyes not leaving each other. Phoenix stared up at Alberich as she moved flawlessly within him, letting the music control her movements, feeling his hand holding on to her hip; the other holding her hand firmly. Suddenly, he released her as both of them posed; the music had halted. Moonhawk played her fiddle, as the few notes grew stronger and stronger and Alberich moved as he struck a challenge to Phoenix. 

The gryphons that had come to the gathering were struck speechless as they watched Alberich mimic a challenging pose that were much like the gryphons when they were about to duel. The Karsite Herald moved gracefully, looking very much like a bird of prey at the moment. The gryphons turned their attention to Phoenix who had stood motionless watching Alberich's movements but now moving to Shadowlark's drumbeats. She had swiftly counteracted Alberich's move for dominance. Nor did she strive to dominate him. 

"That's beautiful, that's just beautiful," Leitha breathed, her pupils flaring widely as she watched the silver-eyed woman danced only for Karsite Herald; entreating him to take her hand and accept her as an equal. The gryphons had found it hard to stay put; their tails and wingtips were itching to join in the dance. The three instruments had begun to interweave and Alberich, his face glowing with happiness and pride, took her hand and led her to a Karsite folk dance. The people were watching them with mingled happiness, awe and reverence. Suddenly, the gryphons, the Shin'a'in Swordsworn and those who were Mage-Gifted took a sharp breath as the dancing couple began to glow. A blue and white Fire that intensified within seconds, with the blue at their center and the gold spreading outwards had surrounded Alberich and Phoenix. 

Some of them shivered involuntarily when they had managed to see the couple's eyes, for their eyes held nothing more than Fire. The glow grew dimmer and dimmer as the music faded and their dance was completed. Silence. Nobody moved, for the audience; at least half of them were still stunned at what they had seen while the rest were still awed at the couple's performance. Rayden's mind whirled with confusing thoughts._ Is Alberich like her? Is he a Phoenix too?_

_: It's nothing to worry about Chosen. Consider this as a lucky omen; it's the first time that They're acting as a couple you know. :_

_: This could be a double entendre you know. :_

_: So what if it is? :_ Rain asked him rather archly. Rayden looked helplessly at her and watched Dian's face of conflicting emotions. 

"Don't start trouble for them now Di." Rayden warned her firmly. Dian looked at him, her eyes wide. 

"Are you reading my thoughts?" she hissed. Rayden snorted disdainfully at his lover. 

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking. I borrowed a lead from Phoenix's behaviour didn't you know? I had been observing your behaviour past these six years. Actually, I was sort of looking out for your personalities ever since we went steady." Dian remained silent, her eyes locked on Phoenix. Rayden looked at his girlfriend carefully before turning to look at Alberich and Phoenix. 

Hazel was the first one to break the general silence that had filled the clearing. He had stood up and clapping his hands, he whistled and shouted, "Bravo! Thumbs-up for you!" He whistled again. That set off a huge clamor in the gathering. 

Phoenix looked to Alberich for a signal and at his nod; they bowed gracefully to the audience. _: I hope no one dares to say encore. : _She said, a little apprehensively. 

_: I doubt so,_ ahey'la_. I believe we had given them the performance they'd deserved. :_ He replied as they took a second bow and proceeded back to their seats. 

"Hey, I think you deserve a request." Isabel said as Phoenix neared the Bards. 

"What do you have in mind?" Phoenix said, her right eyebrow lifted in inquiry. 

"Well, maybe you'd like to hear some songs from the Old World?" Shadowlark suggested. 

"Are you sure if you could play just with the limited instruments?" 

"Wouldn't know if it turns out to be a disaster if we don't try." Moonhawk shrugged. 

"Let's see. Did you guys listened to any songs by Enya?" She pursed her lips when they shook their heads. "You guys just missed a load of Bard quality stuff. Well, let's go for something easy then. I'm sure you guys can just go vocal. How about 'Truly madly deeply' and some Mike Oldfield stuff after that?" 

"No sweat. We'll do it once we get our winds back." The three Bards smirked at her easy requests. Phoenix gave a small chuckle as she continued her way down to Storm's side. 

_: How was the dance? :_

_: You two were magnificent. Did you notice what happened towards the end of the dance? :_

_: Uh... yeah, we did. I wonder if this thing was preordained or something. It's just too coincidental isn't it? I mean, I recognized Alberich for what he was when I first set my eyes on him, but why did he or whoever, waited until tonight to really acknowledge the Presence? :_

_: No idea. Maybe it's preordained. So Alberich feels much more comfortable with Fire now, right? That's good news. :_

_: How are you feeling? :_ Alberich asked her, passing a new bottle of fruit juice to her. 

_: Okay. Did I answer you correctly _ahey'la_? I don't really know much about Karsite folk dances. :_

_: You did fine. : _He answered her, giving her waist a light squeeze as he popped a biscuit into his mouth. 

Alberich and Phoenix did not really had the time to talk as everyone, right down to the gryphons, bombarded them with heaps of questions. They tried to answer the questions truthfully but it was quite difficult when they asked two people with the same question. 

"Are you sure, with you two being here, that your presence don't signify something?" Firesong asked curiously. 

_: Do you want to answer or should I? :_

_: You should,_ ahey'la_. :_

"It may be, but it may be not." Phoenix replied sincerely. 

"Phoenix, don't be cryptic." Firesong complained. 

"I am not!" Phoenix protested mildly but Alberich interrupted Firesong before he could begin his argument. 

"We do not know if me, joining Phoenix stands for anything. Actually," Alberich slowed down and looked at Phoenix pensively. "I don't really know why I'm here as the Other One." 

Phoenix pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I'm sure you will remember it, you just sort of got here after all." Firesong sighed ruefully; feeling a little dissatisfied with the Heralds' answers. 

"Let it lie, _ashke_. Don't go looking for trouble now." 

_: Hey Silv, : _Storm interrupted their thoughts. _: Looks like your Bard friend has to stretch her limbs a little sometime soon. :_

_: What's this about _ahey'la_? :_ Alberich asked her suspiciously. 

_: Well, just a little bet we made before we danced. I had wagered that after the dance people would demand Shadowlark about her drums. :_

_: And? :_ Alberich asked her, waiting for her to continue. 

_: So, I had wagered that if my bet turned out true, she has to run around the salle about twelve times. :_

Alberich mentally calculated the distance in his mind and looked at her, his face etched with astonishment. _: Two miles! _Ahey'la_, I didn't imagine you to be so ruthless. :_ Phoenix shrugged tranquilly as she smiled very wickedly at Isabel, who had happened to glance in their direction. Isabel gave her a mournful and slumped at the idea of the extreme workout. 

_: But what did she bet, if you happened to lose? :_

_: She wagered that she would compose a ballad about the two of us. :_

Alberich saw the disadvantage of the wager immediately. His mouth quirked a little as he looked fondly at her. 

_: But you know that there is a possibility that she will just ignore you and go ahead and compose the ballad. :_

Phoenix smiled enigmatically at him._ : That's why I conditioned my wager so that she alone has to run the two miles. It's more worth it that way. I know my friend; and given that she_ is _a Bard, I don't really have much chance confining her imagination right? :_

Alberich dissolved into laughter and hugged her tightly. 

_: Well, thank goodness your partner used her brain effectively. :_ Kantor said with approval coloring his voice. Phoenix gave him a lofty nod and Storm chose that moment to place his cold nose on her exposed neck. 

"Storm!" She yelped, instinctively hunching down her shoulders. Alberich continued chuckling, pushing Storm's head gently away from Phoenix. 

_: So she's ticklish. : _Alberich said, after giving Storm a conspiratorial smile. Storm nodded his head enthusiastically. _I think I'm in the mood for a little exploration,_ Alberich thought mischievously. Phoenix gave Alberich a suspicious look and turned to her Companion. 

_: What are you guys up to? :_ She demanded, and felt that the tables had turned upon her. 

_: Nothing! : _Storm replied innocently.   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Part X: The Dance II

***************   
** Chapter 28**   
***************

Phoenix continued looking at her Companion and Alberich doubtfully and saw the feigned innocence that they were portraying. _These guys are up to something. Maybe not Storm; I bet he's told Alberich that I'm ticklish. Well, that's all right, since I know where I could tickle Alberich back in defense_.****Phoenix had to try hard to keep her expression blank as a new batch of Bards took the stage and began a jig. Those who were inspirited by the couple's dance quickly went into the clearing and began a dance set. Phoenix chuckled a little as her eyes blurred at trying to watch the dancers. After a while she gave up, resting her eyes onto Alberich's calm face. Alberich looked at her with amusement as her eyes swept the planes of his sharp features. She absently licked her lips as she stared at Alberich's lips and was still staring dreamily when he tapped her nose lightly with his index finger. 

Phoenix face turned a furious scarlet and he smiled, and she decided that he certainly looked hawkish tonight. A couple of mages were now experimenting with the mage-lights that Phoenix was reminded of being in a nightclub back in the Old World. To no one's surprise, she found out it was Edwin, Terrence and Hazel who were creating mage-lights of every possible color but they determinedly avoided any pinkish or purplish shades. 

Phoenix laughed gaily at her friends and laughed even harder when Rayden stood up, his face bearing a prankish grin. Silk and Ruby groaned futilely as Elspeth, Darkwind and Myste looked at the hubbub with interest. They looked around at Phoenix's group of friends and after they found that Phoenix was incapacitated with laughter, the rest with faces bearing varying degrees of horror; including Dian, who was trying very hard to persuade Ray to forget his notion; they decided that it could have been a private joke. 

"Ray, I swear if you do _that_, we are going to do something nasty to you," Terrence complained, his face clearly showing his agitation. 

"Why not?" Rayden asked, in his trademark tone. 

Phoenix quickly buried her face into Alberich's chest as she laughed hoarsely, her face already streaked with tears of laughter. Alberich looked at his beloved in amazement but soon, it became clear as to why she had been laughing so hard. Bright purple and eye-blinding pink mage-lights suddenly appeared amongst the other brilliantly colored mage-lights. 

"Sunlord," Alberich muttered as he blinked his eyes dazedly, when a luminous purple mage-light shone directly into his eyes. Phoenix managed to swallow her laughter; although with great difficulty; and looked above at the mad combination of colors lighting up the glade. 

"Is this the reason why you called him the purple-guy?" Alberich asked her curiously. 

"Yeah," she answered, wiping her face with her sleeve. 

She turned a mischievous look at Firesong. "What do you think?" she asked the Healing Adept, who was looking at the mage-lights with amusement. 

"Too colorful; even for my taste." 

"So what color is suitable for the current situation?" 

"Depends on the Bards," Firesong said, twirling his silver-lock playfully in his fingers. 

Phoenix gave him a wide grin; she frowned a little as she called her Power and abruptly all the mage-lights dimmed to a light gold shade as the Bards were playing a soft melody. 

"Perfect!" Silverfox congratulated. 

"Silv!" A chorus of whines erupted. Her friends were looking at her reproachfully and Phoenix shook her head reprovingly when Terrence dug his heels sullenly on the ground. 

"Don't be childish," she said scathingly, although laughter threatened to burst out. 

Those who were not dancing looked at the scenery with full appreciation. Myste shuddered involuntarily as she watched the glade ethereally illuminated by the mage-lights. She gazed at Alberich's direction and suddenly smiled as she watched Alberich and Phoenix. _They're really in love._

_: It kinds of soothe your soul when you're looking at the two, isn't it? :_Jedren whispered lovingly in her mind. Myste turned her head a little, and gave Jedren a loving kiss. 

_: Yes, it does. Although I can't really imagine my friend to really, really, fall in love. :_

_: I get your drift. But then, I thought he was in love with you? :_

_: Lover, our intimacy then was nothing more than a cure for his boredom and homesickness. I did appreciate his attention, but I knew I wouldn't be able to give him the kind of attention that Phoenix is giving him now. I couldn't even challenge him in a sword fight, and my conception of his religion is only so much. I think that there are some things that Phoenix was able to see in Alberich. Although we all know that Alberich still very much love his religion and his country, we don't really understand him. :_

_: Maybe, it's because that he is like her. I myself don't really understand Phoenix. Although females by nature are a complex lot, she somehow gives me the feelings that she's holding a lot of secrets in her heart. Sometimes, she reminds me very much of Talamir. : _They said nothing more; Myste was contented in having Jedren's arms around her and listened to the soft ballads of the Bards. 

Phoenix was struggling very hard not to be cloying in public. _Oh, Sunlord, I very much want to kiss him and get him to bed._

_: I told you, you would be thinking of seducing him before long. But don't start getting pregnant until you get married. :_ Storm strongly advised her. 

_: As if I don't know what I'm doing. :_ Phoenix sniffed disdainfully at her Companion. 

_: There is something I'd really like to know. :_

Phoenix turned to Alberich._ : What? : _She asked quizzically. 

_: How to fly. :_ He asked rather timidly, that Phoenix almost did not hear his request. Alberich braced himself for her ridicule but was immensely surprised when all she gave him was a warm smile. 

_: Care to take a walk with me,_ ahey'la_? :_ She asked him tenderly as she tugged him to his feet. 

_: All you need to do is ask. :_ He replied. Both their Companions got up to follow their Heralds and the quartet was about to head off when Jedren's Mindvoice called after them. 

_: Are you retiring? It's not even midnight! :_

_: No teacher-mine. We're taking a walk and doing a little bit of experimentation. A flying business. :_

_: Okay, then. Don't take too long and see you again later. :_ Jedren said, as he grinned widely at wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. 

They circled the clearing to go off into the direction of the river. Phoenix carefully extended a probe to see which of her favorite grottos remained available and motioned Alberich and their Companions to stay quiet as they avoided a nearby grotto. 

_: Trysting in progress. : _Phoenix whispered in their minds. 

_: Silv, which grotto? :_ Storm asked her. 

_: Head down towards our usual. : _Phoenix informed him, and took Alberich's right hand. They walked in silence, with Phoenix rubbing her thumb tenderly on Alberich's hand. Moonlight dimly lighted the interior of the grotto as Phoenix probed some more for unwanted occupants. Once, she had spent the night with Storm and a nest full of scorpions. Thankfully, they were not stung but when morning came and Phoenix took a good look around, she screamed almost hysterically and dashed out of the grotto with lightning speed. 

_: Be patient Alberich. She's just taking some precautions. :_ Kantor said. 

"It's better if we sit down on the ground," Phoenix said and she sat herself down on Alberich's lap. She gave a sly look at him when she felt something hard against her small of her back. Alberich gave her an embarrassed look and tried to avert his eyes. 

_: Later,_ ahey'la_. Are you sure you wish to do the transformation now? :_ At his surprised look, she hastily explained, _: You have to become your true form before you could take flight**. :**_

"Oh." 

_: For safety's sake, I think you and Kantor should link directly to me and I'll show the both of you how it's done. Don't start anything till I say otherwise. : _She looked soberly at them._ : Agreed? : _At their nods, she took a deep breath and cast a shield around the grotto. Then she slowly let her barriers down, that made her receptive to the environment. She felt oddly naked and vulnerable but brave acknowledged her fears. _It's time for him to know the real me I guess. Hope I won't be too much of a disappointment to him._

_: Let your shields down. : _She instructed Alberich and tentatively sent a probe that Alberich deftly caught and held her in a firm grasp. She waited patiently as he 'studied' her mind, and as a last minute decision she opened her heart to him, much to his surprise. Secrets that she had withheld in her heart for so long were given to him freely. Feeling a little relieved Alberich did the same. He was surprised when he Saw the image of the Sunlord in her mind and gazed deeply into her eyes. Kantor and Storm joined the meld at Phoenix's invitation and the four of them merged as one. 

She took the lead, as she showed them how she Transformed. Alberich was aware that their body melted away, they were left with only their consciousness as it filled the Phoenix. It was a bit disconcerting for Phoenix for she was unused to the presence of Alberich and Kantor. Her raptor-like eyes were feeling itchy at the moment as two additional pair of eyes looked out of the grotto using her eyes. 

_: This really feels unnatural. : _Alberich commented as he 'shifted' his view. 

_: It's a little overcrowded right now, ahey'la. It wouldn't feel so tingly if it is just you and Kantor. :_

Alberich did not reply; instead he watched Phoenix rather carefully as she regained their mortal forms. 

_: Now it's your turn. You only need to link your mind to Kantor to bring him along. And ahey'la, since you are a Phoenix, you have some degrees of Mage-gift. You had noticed that I had built a shield around us before this. That's because the first part of the Transformation requires you to let your defenses down a little. Mind you, for a normal Transformation with Kantor, you only need to lower your shields so that Kantor can link his mind together with yours. But as a precautionary measure, just take your time to build up a shield, physical, mental and magical as well. I'll show you how to do it. :_

She then took her time showing Alberich the basic and found that he knew how they were done instinctively. 

_: Now I want you to get used to your Form; no flights yet all right? :_

_: She can be stern one when she puts her mind to it, right Chosen? : _Kantor mused. Alberich nodded, then his eyes grew distant and Phoenix watched both of them dissolved into the mold of Alberich's true form. While hers was made up of blue Fire, his was made of the incandescent Fire of the true Sun. He burned rather brightly and she was reminded of the instant when a Gate had been imploded. As Alberich was getting familiar with his Form, she had to admit that he was damn attractive in his true form. 

_: Phoenix, don't drool. :_ Storm said, almost laughing at Phoenix's dreamy expression. 

_: I am not! :_

_: Yeah right. :_

_: Whatever. :_

Alberich suddenly knew why he had gone on to the Wheel and became a mortal. At Kantor's alarm, Alberich quickly clamped down on his Companion's mind. 

_: No wonder she said that the 'business' still felt unfinished. : _Kantor said, his Mindvoice shaking. 

_: No use alarming her. We don't even know if it's going to happen. _They _only know that there is only one of us; She's the one who took the risk defying the Other Side. :_

_: So, it seems that Foresight is really your Gift. :_

_: It appears to be so. : _Alberich released his Will slowly as Phoenix had done. Then he was back among the present as Phoenix waited patiently for him to link with her. 

_: Now for take-off. Incidentally, you only had to think about whether you want to be visible or invisible. : _Once she was satisfied that Alberich could do the launch on his own, she released their link then Transformed, taking Storm with her. She soared up high in the sky, relishing in the sense of Freedom, and could be seen as a bright blue fleck in the night sky. She did not have to wait long for Alberich as he suddenly shot past her. She tumbled in surprise, blue sparks showering the sky. 

_: Good move! :_ Storm applauded as Alberich posed heroically. 

Phoenix noticed that there was something different; usually when she Transformed, she felt detached about certain emotions but now with Alberich in the sky before her in his true form, she was vibrating with lust. It turned a notch higher when Alberich's Fire touched hers almost seductively. 

_: Don't worry; you're not the only one, : _Kantor whispered._ : Right now, he's reaction to you is almost akin to a male gryphon. I think he wants you to dance for him. _Again_. :_

***************   
** Chapter 29**   
***************

When the four of them got back to the grotto, the four of them were laughing joyously. 

_: That certainly was a wild ride! :_ Storm exclaimed gleefully. 

_: Wrong, brother. It should be a wild flight! :_ Kantor turned to Alberich and looked at the Herald reproachfully. _: You should have done this, months ago. :_

It had only taken them a candlemark of experimentation and she suggested that it was time they make a reappearance to the gathering, which they found out from their flight, still in full swing. Their Companions took the lead as they went out of the small cave and skillfully avoided the other grottos. The Companions did not notice that their Heralds were not behind them until Storm swerved his head to comment something to his Chosen. 

_: Phoenix? : _Storm stood rock-still and the Companions halted. 

_: What in the name of Vkandis is he doing? :_ Kantor exclaimed as they turned back frantically. 

Alberich had backed Phoenix against a tree, pressing hard against her as he kissed her. His hands remained on her waist and back although he very much wanted her naked before him. He continued kissing her deeply and the heat between them increased a hundred-fold. Phoenix did not know how to react or think. She was overwhelmed by the feelings that were traveling down the lifebond and in her mind. She was stuck in a maelstrom and Alberich was at its center; as he showed her his desire and desperation. She herself felt feverish with need and involuntarily moaned. 

Alberich quickly broke off their kiss, and leaned heavily against her, breathing raggedly. She continued to stroke his back, face buried in his chest as she tried to control her overwhelmed mind. 

_: Forgive me, _ahey'la_. I did not mean to lose control like that. :_ He said truthfully, as he drew back from her and tipped her face, so she was looking directly at him. 

_: It's all right. :_ Her Mindvoice sounded softly in the back of his mind, her mind whirling in confusion and desire. 

_: I just want you so much! :_ He confessed brokenly in her mind and to Phoenix's alarm, he collapsed on his knees and wept silently. 

_Dear Vkandis! Sunlord, what's wrong with him?_ She thought rather frantically, her heart beating furiously in her chest. 

_: Dearest,_ ahey'la_. What's wrong? :_ She said, already on her knees and hugged him in comfort. In a rush, Alberich Sent her his thoughts, with feelings of guilt and remorse so great. _Just because he wants me so much that he can't take it? Sunlord! How am I going to deal with this?_

_: _Ahey'la_, look at me, :_ she said forcefully, gripping his shoulders with a strength that was abnormal for her size. Their Companions were galloping towards them and screened their Heralds should anyone comes near the vicinity. _: No matter what we are, we're still humans; we have our share of the common human shortcomings. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened a while ago because I don't. If I didn't want you to do that, I would have simply erected a barrier. : _She gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

_: I certainly am not mad or angry with you. I am flattered that you could want me, :_ she looked into his eyes, _: but if you had beaten me out of irrational anger, then you could feel as bad as you are feeling now for I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour from my partner. : _She did not say anything else but enfolded him in her arms, kissing his hair every so often. He pulled away from her, took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss her, carefully reigning in his desire. 

_: Silly man. :_ She said lightly when he released her._ : _Ahey'la_, I do love you. :_ And she squeezed him hard that he grunted a little. 

"Shall we go?" 

********** 

They made their way back to their former spot and noticed several disappointed glances from the group, while Firesong, Silverfox and Gesten smiled beatifically at them. 

_: Why are they looking at us like that? : _She asked curiously. Kantor was the one who gave an answer. 

_: They are disappointed that you two did not at all look disheveled and uhm, : _his Mindvoice gave off a slight reddish color, as the Companion blushed, that earned him an amused glance from Alberich. Kantor halted, clearly indecisive if he should mention it. 

Storm snorted with impatience and looked at Phoenix. _: Kantor is trying to say, that some of these people were thinking that you two had gone off for an erotic exercise. : _He said bluntly. 

Alberich added his opinion. _: Given that Kero and Eldan are here, it is a good thing I have not mussed you too much, _ahey'la_. And from the look of some of them, I think they had lost quite a bit of money. :_

_: They were wagering as whether we did copulate or not? :_ She asked incredulously. _: I think I'm feeling a little insulted. :_

They resumed their seats and were there just in time to hear her friends play her requests. Phoenix remained silent, her fingers never leaving Alberich's as she held his hand and stroked his palm gently while he chatted with the group and sipped at his wine that was nearly empty. Phoenix's face bore a dreamy expression and she smiled fondly at her Companion. She blinked her eyes suddenly and looked at Firesong; he had been strangely silent when they had rejoined the group. Firesong was staring oddly at Silverfox, absently licking his lips. 

_: Dearheart, what's wrong with Firesong? :_ She asked her Companion who gave her a negative. A suspicious thought crept into her mind and Firesong's subtle caress on Silverfox's thigh confirmed her thoughts. Phoenix barely managed to control her expressions when Silverfox focused his eyes on her and his face burned with embarrassment. 

_: Well, what's wrong with him? :_ Storm asked her, his blue eyes looking at hers, and she was filled with love and warmth. 

_: I think the Healing Adept has had a bit too much of Alberich's wine. I think he's feeling tipsy. :_ She replied, her Mindvoice tinged with amusement as she watched Firesong trailing his fingers closer to Silverfox's inner thighs. 

_: Gesten, don't you think it's time for them to go back? :_

_: Thought you won't notice. He's been at it since half a mark ago. Silverfox's waiting for you to turn up; he doubts that Firesong can lift the lock-spells at the state he's in. :_

_: All right. : _ Phoenix said, nearly laughing aloud when Silverfox determinedly grasp Firesong's trailing fingers. 

_: _Ahey'la_, do you mind if we retire now? I need to go back and lift the lock-spells before Silverfox finds himself in an embarrassing situation. :_

_: No objections. :_ He said, smiling gently at her. 

_: Of course he does not have any objections! He wants to get down with you immediately. :_ Kantor commented sarcastically, more to Alberich than to Phoenix. Alberich scowled darkly at his Companion while Phoenix chuckled softly under her breath. At her eye signal, Silverfox got up to his feet, tugging at Firesong insistently. Alberich and Phoenix had risen from their seats and Phoenix spoke softly to the group. 

"Sorry guys," as Lyra, Talia's daughter looked disappointedly at her and Phoenix gave her an apologetic smile. "We have to take our leave now." Alberich shared a few words with Jedren and Myste while Phoenix gave Talia and her family several hugs and kisses. Then she scanned the crowd for her friends and caught their attention by making the mage-lights glow blue briefly. She made a little hand gesture and she waved at them. Silk signaled that she would visit them in the afternoon and told her to prepare something good. Phoenix sighed in resignation and said her farewells to the group. 

Silverfox had one of Firesong's arms over his shoulders and the mage was leaning against him. "I'll be glad when we reach the _ekele_." He said mournfully as Firesong made a near-provocative move. 

Phoenix waited until they were out of sight from the gathering before asking the _kestra'chern,_ her voice thick with surprise and amusement. "Silverfox, why did he get himself drunk? I mean, after all these years, he should have known his alcohol tolerance level," she said, grinning widely. "Unless, he got himself drunk in purpose." 

"I have no idea," he abruptly broke off and pinched Firesong slightly on the mage's hip. "Stop that!" he said in exasperation. Alberich's shoulders shook with silent laughter at the Healing Adept and his mate. Taking Phoenix's hand, they took the lead with their Companions at their side while the _hertasi _took the rear, looking at the other couple with open amusement. 

_: Just how does this lock-spell of yours work? :_ Alberich asked her, as he let go of her hand, and pulled her closer to him by placing his hand on her shoulder. She instinctively held him by his waist, relishing in the body contact. She was distracted from answering him straight away as she heard Firesong complained that he was feeling a little light-headed and demanded Silverfox to carry him. Phoenix exchanged a glance with Alberich, but kept her expression bland when she turned her head to watch Silverfox. 

"I must say that this would be the very first time he requested that from you; excluding the time when he broke his ankle." 

Silverfox grunted and muttered dangerously, "I think that I'm going to throw him in the pool when we get back." 

_: Sorry, _ahey'la_, the lock-spell works exactly like a lock but it requires a password to unlock. Gesten could do it, but his mastery in handling the Elementals is not that good, so that's why it's mainly me or Firesong who will cast it. : _She halted, and gave a sidelong glance at him. _: Care to know how it's done? May prove useful. :_

Alberich grunted his assent and touched her mind gently. Smiling, she took him down to her oldest memories. As an afterthought, she also showed him how to unlock the memories of his Form. 

_: Try to refrain from experimenting in your dreams. Let's wait till tomorrow; when we're fresh and it's daylight. By the way, Silk told me we might have company in the afternoon. Do you mind? :_

_: No, not really. :_

Their Companions left them went they reached the path leading to the _ekele_ to rejoin the gathering. Humans and _hertasi_ finally crossed the miniature Vale, dimly lighted by the mage-lights that surrounded the pools. Silverfox crossed briskly to the hot pool, dragging the Healing Adept and then efficiently stripped the mage and himself. Alberich looked at Silverfox for permission before he shed off his clothes. 

"Hurry up Silv," Gesten complained, retrieving the clothes that they had dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. Phoenix turned her attention to the _ekele_; using Mage-Sight, she saw a blue-glowing web that had wrapped every inch of the _ekele_. She had used the Lesser Fire Elementals to guard the web and to watch the surroundings and report for any kinds of mischief. She told them to ignore the littles who had placed mousetraps in hidden places but one unsuspecting teenager of about eighteen, found himself being dangled upside down approximately twenty feet above the ground by angry Sylphs. 

Upon investigation, they had found out that he was a Blue, and he had set up some kind of equipment that will burn anything upon movement. Vibrations would trigger the opening, and release a substance that will explode when exposed to air. He was punished to a caning and was suspended from classes. Phoenix was not really interested to why he had rigged up the weapon. 

The web pulsed lightly as the Elementals waited in anticipation. She carefully reached out a tendril of power and willed it to pluck the web at specific pressure and intervals. The Elementals sang briefly and they disappeared, taking bits of the web with them. She walked up to the _ekele_ with Gesten following close behind her and activated the mage-lights in the_ ekele._

"Gesten," she requested after he had dumped the clothes in the laundry basket, "do you mind taking these out?" she asked as she waved her hand at her hair. Gesten expertly removed the hair accessories and took a moment to unlace her gown and waited patiently as she undressed, along with her underwear. She then went in search for towels and came back down, with her body wrapped by a towel. She carefully placed the towels on dry ground, and took her towel off, folding it briskly. Alberich stared at her, his eyes examining every inch of her before she went into the pool. 

"Seems like Firesong isn't the only one with _that _in mind," Silverfox observed. Phoenix rolled her eyes upward and slid down the pool and swam towards Alberich. They stayed in the pool for a while when Silverfox demanded Phoenix to reach a towel for him and Firesong. She gave the _kestra'chern_ a penetrating glare, but complied, heaving herself up and groped for two towels. Firesong got himself out of the pool and caught the flying towel shakily and gave the _kestra'chern_ his. Silverfox had his back towards them as he quickly wrapped himself from the waist down and growled at his mate to get himself up the _ekele_. 

"Why the sudden grouchiness?" Alberich whispered, once the Healing Adept and_ kestra'chern_ were up in the _ekele_. Phoenix shrugged, then pulled his head down to give him a kiss. Alberich suppressed his urge, as he returned a kiss. _You can have her later, on the bed._

_: Let's get back up. : _Alberich whispered after half a mark later, as he felt a little waterlogged. They spent a couple of minutes drying themselves up first before going up the _ekele_ silently. Gesten was already on his pallet and by his steady breathing, the _hertasi_ was already asleep. The ekele was silent except for the occasional murmurs that can be heard from the Hawkbrothers' room. She dimmed the mage-lights of the living room and the kitchen. 

_: Would you like a drink _ahey'la_? :_

_: Just water would do. :_

_: Okay then, go ahead and dress up. It'll only take me a moment to get them. : _She said as she made her way to the kitchen, carefully adapting her vision to the dim surroundings. Opening a cupboard quietly, she took out two bottles of mineral water and chilled the drinks a little before going to their bedroom, curtains already down. 

She hid her surprise when she ducked under the curtain to find Alberich still wrapped in his towel. Placing the bottles onto the round table, she controlled her breathing as she was frozen in a rush of anticipation. He slowly walked to her and when he came close enough, he tugged off her towel. She took a sharp breath as her heart jumped in her throat, felt herself blushing as Alberich's eyes languidly studied her. She stood still like a paralyzed rabbit when it felt a predator locking its eyes on its prey; Alberich continued to give her a thorough once-over. 

She reached out her hand and pulled his towel away slowly, her eyes remained on his face as she took in the sharp features of his face and swept her eyes upwards, to look at his short, snow-white damp hair. Her breaths were coming at a faster rate as she looked sensuously down at his neck, the muscles of his shoulders, arms and chest and a very flat stomach._ Maybe Storm was right. I am definitely drooling right now. I am rather glad that he isn't that tall and over-muscular like Terrence._ Taking a step forward, she trailed her hand tenderly on his chest. She drank in the view hungrily, as she looked at him, for the first time in the clear light. Her eyes dropped slowly down and smiled, her hand halting slightly above his navel. 

_: What are you smiling at? :_

_: Nothing_ ahey'la_. : _She said as she licked her lips, then looked directly into his steely, dark eyes. Alberich broke off the eye contact, and took her hand to lead her to their bed. He lay down the bed, with her on his right as she kissed him hungrily. She straddled him and they merged; their hearts, minds and souls entwined tightly. Phoenix did not bother to turn off the mage-lights as they made love, the need to see him in the light was too great tonight. He arched his back as he exploded in her, closing his eyes and gritted his teeth from crying aloud. She followed as she felt his release deep inside her and gave a soft groan. 

Alberich sat up slowly, and kissed her as he pulled her down, bodies still merged. Phoenix focused enough of her attention to turn off the mage-lights before surrendering herself to Alberich. 


End file.
